


Bloodstained Fairy

by thatwritersdream



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: Set after the Tartaros Arc.........................The kingdom of Magnolia is merely a world within in the demon dimension. Deciding it was time his six sons learned of other beings beyond human comparison, Karlheinz  sends his sons and sacrificial bride to Magnolia. After the departure of Natsu and Happy, losing Aquarius and the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Lucy is at a lost what to do next. Only her world takes a sudden dark turn that not even Natsu's fire can get her out of once she discovers her father made a deal with the devil, and he was there to collect after all these years with his six sons.





	1. A Father's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new story for me, but one I finally decided to post on here :)

* * *

**01| A FATHER'S DEAL**

 

* * *

 

_Dear Mom,_

_I haven't written to you in a while, I've tried. I've sat down so many times with a piece of paper in front of me and a pen at hand, but I could never find it in my heart to write and tell you the inevitable truth._

_Aquarius is gone._

_I had to sacrifice her in order to save my friends, to summon the Spirit King himself. The price was Aquarius's key, the very key you gave and intrusted me with. In the end we won, but I can't help but feel like we lost. Natsu and Happy are gone, Igneel gave his life in battle against Acnologia and he witnessed it. I can't blame him for leaving, but still it hurts. The quietness in my apartment is a bitter reminder. Fairy Tail is gone now too, Master Makarov disbanded the guild and everyone slowly went their own ways._

_Yet here I am, still in Magnolia all alone. I will always be alone, won't? I wish I had Aquarius, the guilt and nightmares it at me. I broke my promise to her, broke the rules of a Celestial Mage. It seems selfish, to have wished there was another way in that very moment when in all reality there wasn't._

_I miss you mom, so, so much. I wish you were here to tell me that everything would be okay. To hold me like you once did, running you hand through my hair to calm me. Though I have come to a decision, I will leave Magnolia and travel maybe. Maybe even become a solo mage. Anything really so I don't wallow in my self pity, or before the loneliness swallow me whole._

_I love you,_

_Lucy_

Lucy looked down at the letter on her desk, her brown eyes filled with tears. She wished she could just stop crying for once, but it was hard. The wounds were all to fresh still, and everything was happening all too fast for Lucy to really grasp and comprehend. Taking a deep breath, she finally stood up and looked around her apartment.

It was empty now.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy?" Loke's concerned voice asked her once again, coming out of his gate of his own accord.

Lucy wasn't sure how to answer the question. One part of her was tied to this damaged infrastructure, where the walls she stood in held so many memories she cherished. This was her first real home, where she felt wanted and alive, even happy for a while. Now they seemed so empty. The other part of Lucy wanted to leave, it hurt too much remembering the good times. Things were changing, Lucy knew that much.

"This isn't my home anymore, Loke." Lucy finally answered, looking up at her friend. "I don't know where I'm going yet. I have enough jewels to get me  _somewhere_  at least."

Loke frowned. "And when you run out of jewels, then what? Lucy, you aren't thinking clearly. If this is about Aquarius then stop. She isn't mad Lucy, but she will be once she knows what you're doing."

Lucy bit her lip, staring at Loke. She had her mind set on this, and now there was no way she would let Loke talk her out of it. "I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to come back, Loke. Fairy Tail was my home, and now it's gone- including everyone that was in it. Without them, who am I? I'm not Lucy Heartfilia, or Lucky Lucy, or even Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm just Lucy."

Loke sighed, not liking to see his master in such a state. She was a lost star, slowly falling from her grace and Loke refused to let that happen. He wouldn't let her become something she wasn't. A celestial mage like Lucy was rare, hell, being a celestial mage was rare itself. Without another thought, Loke moved and pulled the blonde into his embrace.

"You're Lucy, a celestial mage and a great person." Loke muttered softly, kissing her forehead. "You will overcome whatever it is that is bothering you, because I don't even think you fully understand your emotions. Anger and sadness, confusion and grief. They are all jumbled."

Lucy buried her face into Loke's chest, the very same way she did to Natsu. How she missed that idiot. Like a child, she gripped onto Loke tightly and said nothing. Sometimes she felt like Loke could read her like an open book, just like how Levy was able too. Lucy felt another wave of sadness wash over her thinking about her blue haired best friend.

"I think I'll go back to my place of origins first." Lucy finally broke the silence, taking a step back from Loke's embrace. "I want to visit Mama for a little bit."

"Would you like some company?" Loke offered softly, knowing that right now Lucy just wanted someone there. She wanted the reassurance that she wasn't completely alone.

Lucy smiled slightly at him, nodding. "That would be nice, but don't exert yourself too much."

Loke had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He was able to live in this world for years without dying, sure he was slowly deteriorating, but he was alive now- that was all that mattered really. He only chuckled and made his way to the door, watching as Lucy took one last look around the room. Loke noticed how the window was open, noting how Lucy never closed it once since a week ago after Natsu and the disbanding of the guild. She had hoped he'd come here, to here.

"Goodbye." Lucy whispered, closing the door and locking it one last time.

Taking a shaky breath, Lucy handed the key back to the landlady, who waited patiently. After all the times she scolded Lucy about rent money, feeling surprised each time the blonde miraculously had the jewels in the end, she was saddened to see Lucy off. Of course it was understandable, the damage of the town only proved how it might be difficult to live in a place with bad memories. Only if she really knew.

"Are you sure you want to leave now? It's near nightfall." The short woman asked, earning a smile from Lucy.

"If I don't go now, I never will." Lucy forced a smile at stood straight. "You take care of yourself and make sure whoever rents that apartment next is worthy enough! Goodbye!"

Lucy waved as she walked out of the apartment complex, taking in the empty streets. Most people stayed indoors when the sun began to disappear of the horizon. The train station wasn't too crowded, only busy with the usual travelers. Lucy went to the ticket box, purchasing a ticket since Loke went back until she got on the train so she wouldn't have to pay for two tickets. Once she was seated, Loke occupied the empty seat besides her while she looked out the window.

It was funny how small things could remind you of people you tried not to think of, or that just might be Lucy. She held those she loved close to her heart, so of course everything reminded her of Erza, or Gray, or Natsu and Happy. She could imagine Natsu groaning before laying her lap while happy laid of Natsu's stomach. How Erza would go on about the mission and Grey would merely try to provoke Natsu, who was to sick with motion sickness to even utter a comeback. Leaning her head on the wall as she gazed out the window, Lucy closed her eyes and let the darkness take over just like the sun as if set behind the mountains.

Lucy said nothing else as her and Loke walked. She was comfortable in the silence and knowing Loke was right there. She was surprised he wasn't talking, but figured he understood that right now she still wasn't in the best of moods to hold a conversation with. After walking a few miles, Lucy saw the old Mansion she grew up in come into sight. She hated that place more than anything, but then again she also loved it. She had the memories with her mother within those walls, also some of her father before he became cold. Though she stopped walking when she noticed a group of people huddled around her parent's graves. That didn't settle with her, having strangers here and near their gravestones.

Loke glanced at Lucy, feeling the anger radiant of her suddenly. Why was she so angry? Well he followed her line of sight and saw her staring at a group of people, who looked like men. He became uneasy, something didn't feel right.

"Lucy, maybe we should come back another day." Loke muttered, but it fell on deaf ears.

Lucy was more focused on the  _what if_  scenarios. What if they tried to vandalize her parents graves, or they were grave robbers? Lucy wouldn't stand for it. Grabbing her whip, Lucy gripped it tightly as she took long strides of purpose towards the group of what seemed to be young men.

"Who the hell are you people?" Lucy asked loud enough to shift the attention onto herself. She suddenly wanted to shrink back, listen to Loke and come back another day. The look in their eyes didn't even seem human, but more like a predator with hungry eyes.

"Oh look, she has a whip." A male with red hair and fedora giggled. "Kinky bitch-chan, isn't she?"

"Oi, I saw her first! Yours truly claims melons over there!" Another red head, who self proclaimed himself 'Yours Truly' shouted.

Irritation took over Lucy's momentary fear. What did she have to fear after Jackal and Tartaros really? She made sacrifices, faced fears. Six men were an easy task- especially perverted ones. Lucy's whip suddenly lit up in a glowing blue, being quick to strike- but the male with the fedora was quicker.

Lucy found herself being grabbed by the wrist, forced to let her whip go and felt the male press his front against her behind. Lucy squirmed, uncomfortable with the turn of the situation. Loke was being taken care of by some older man, who went at Loke in a way that made Lucy react without thinking.

"Force Close Gate, Leo the Lion!" Lucy yelled, watching Loke look at her sharply as he disappeared with a golden glow.

She couldn't lose him, and fear was what she held in her heart now. She couldn't lose someone else. Refocusing on her situation at hand, and the breath on her neck as she felt something wet on her neck, she had to think quick.  _Did he just lick me_? Lucy shivered in disgust.

"You taste sweet, but a bit Salty from perspiration." The man whispered into her ear.

"May I taste her as well?" A younger looking boy holding a stuffed bear asked.

Lucy scrunched her nose, because no way in the was someone else going to lick her neck. Especially a little boy. Without a second thought, Lucy threw her head back- slamming it hard against another skull. As soon as the arm around her was gone, Lucy launched herself forward, glaring at the males who glared at her- especially the one with the fedora.

It was only then Lucy noticed the other girl with platinum blonde hair. She wonder who she was for a moment before focusing of the danger she could feel arising around her. She was quick to grab a key from her belt, Virgo this time.

"You're a splitting image of your mother, Lucy." The elder man spoke up before she could summon Virgo, taking the initiative to step up to the blonde mage. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Lucy hesitated against her better judgement. "You knew my mother?"

"No, I never had the chance to meet Layla." The man continued to speak. "I knew your father, Jude. We were, acquaintances if you must know. I remember you when you were younger, always running around to gain the attention of your father."

Lucy frowned, suddenly not liking where this conversation was heading. "Who are you again?"

"Karlheinz." He smiled, Lucy taking not in the point of his teeth. "These are my sons, and a.. friend."

"I don't recall your name." Lucy stated, not really remembering a man of any sorts like the one that stood before her. "Why are you here again?"

Karlheinz chuckled. "Oh, I don't expect you too. To answer your question, I'm here to collect my end of the deal I had with your father. Imagine my surprise when I found his gravestone."

Lucy sighed, putting Virgo's key down and touched Loke's glowing key to let him know she was okay. "I'm sure whatever he owed you is still inside the estate. I'd be more than happy to help you find it and get you on out of here."

Instead of a reply, Karlheinz merely smirked at Lucy in a knowing manner. That action alone seemed to hold a secret Lucy didn't want to find out. Of course the world was against her in that very moment as well.

"You see your father made a deal with me." Karlheinz began, taking a step forward and walking to Lucy, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look up at him. "We wanted money to expand his business, so we made a binding contract. In exchange for the money he needed, his daughter would marry one of my sons of her choosing after a year of knowing them."

Lucy's brown eyes widen, the air suddenly leaving her lungs as if someone punched her. Slowly she shook her head, this was the exact kind of life she wanted to life she ran away from, the life she was protected from. Taking a step back, Lucy looked over at the six brothers who merely smirked or held some sort of amusement while the girl looked at her with sorrow eyes.

"This isn't a choice Lucy, and trust me when I say I am not a man to be tested." Karlheinz's voice took on a dark edge to it, daring Lucy to go against his word.

She could feel the power radiating off of him in a way she never felt before. This wasn't power of a mage, but of something dark and evil. Lucy shivered, her chin once again being grasped but a bit more roughly that it caused her to whimper.

"Am I understood?" Karlheinz spoke in a dark whispered.

Through her eyelashes, Lucy looked at him with submissive eyes. "I don't have a choice, now do I?"

"Good." Karlheinz sounded pleased, going on into the introductions of his sons from eldest to youngest and the girl, Yui

Of course Lucy wasn't paying attention, she would leave first chance she got.

* * *

 

 


	2. Fangs

* * *

**02| FANGS**

 

* * *

It didn't take long for Lucy to actually figure out there was more than something a little off about the brothers, but a  _huge_ thing off about them. They were faster, had better hearing and always had the eyes of a predator. After the night before with Karlheinz had shaken Lucy to the core, her whole body just telling her that she needed to get away, but she couldn't.

After everything she had been through with Fairy Tail, a guild that stood no more, you'd think she be smarter. Of course, she would walk right into something that couldn't comprehend- she was just having terrible luck.

"Oi, melons!" Ayato called for her, causing Lucy to grow visibly irritated.

"I told you I have a name!" Lucy snapped at the vampire. "It's Lucy!"

"Like that matters," Ayato muttered under his breath.

Lucy's hand twitched, itching to call out one of her spirits to take care of the pest named Ayato Sakamaki. She had yet had the chance to actually try to figure out an escape plan, seeing how the brother's never fully attended to leave her alone for a single second. Karlheinz had already taken off, leaving his six sons plus Yui here with her at the old Heartfilia Estate.

If Lucy was honest, the six Sakamaki's did not even act like brothers. They didn't act like how a family should. Just watching how coldly they spoke to one another, throwing insults here and there, Lucy couldn't help but think of the reasons why she left this lifestyle in the first place. 

It was obvious that the Sakamaki family came from a name that held money and some type power, being noticeable in the way they held themselves with air like they were better than anyone else they came into contact with. They were, in ever sense, egotistical assholes that had nothing better to do than hurt others.

Which led to Yui, the other female Lucy had observed from afar. The platinum blonde girl was silent, obeying every little thing she was told. How the Sakakami's treated her was less than humane, often pulling her away into another room and she'd come back with a bandage on her neck. Lucy may have been blonde, but she not  _stupid_.

Yet the way Yui held herself reminded Lucy of Wendy when she first met them all before stopping Nirvana, timid and unsure how to go about things. If Yui tried to stick up for herself, these brothers would not be able to walk over her. Then for a brief Lucy wondered how the blue haired dragon slayer was doing when thinking of her. 

"I'm curious as to how this world works," Reiji said as he came into the parlor with a kettle of tea, successfully breaking Lucy from her train of thoughts. Where he got the tea kettle, she had no clue.

It had shocked her momentarily that these people weren't from this world, but she knew that there were other worlds. She'd been to one after all, which had been one crazy adventure with Natsu and Happy.  _Natsu and Happy_. Lucy's heart fluttered and broke with the emptiness that she just couldn't shake no matter how much she tried.

"Well, as of now you are in the kingdom of Fiore." Lucy started as the rest of the brother's filed into the parlor- Laito pulling a tired looking Yui in, which was strange to Lucy. "You're standing in my childhood home, The Heartfilia Estate."

"We don't really care about that," Laito stated as he giggled, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist.  "What we care about the  _magic."_

Lucy made a noise from the back of her throat, one mixed of discomfort and surprise by Laito's sudden close proximity. Her heartbeat picked up in speed, and she hated it. She didn't understand how they moved so fast and without a single sound because they didn't use magic but there was something clearly different about the six of them. Yui, on the other hand, was completely human, even Loki said so- but he had no clue about the brothers.

"Rude," Lucy muttered, earning a tighter squeeze from Laito. "Let go of me,  _please."_

"At least this one has manners," Reiji muttered, glancing at Yui, who shrunk under his gaze. "Though, I expected nothing less of an heiress."

Lucy frowned at that, the reminder that she was an heiress. It was the reason her father always tried to sell her off into some arranged marriage in order to gain more wealth for himself, and it was the reason she left to Fairy Tail. Without another word, Lucy forced Laito to let her go by stepping on his foot hard, seeing as when she tried to gently push him off he wouldn't budge. Laito growled lowly, but Lucy was already on the other side of the room by taking a few long strides.

"This bitch," Laito muttered under his breath, pissed off that a human would treat him like nothing. "You need to know your place."

Lucy's body tensed at the tone of voice Laito had taken. It reminded her of the moment Future Rouge had tried to kill her, how he announced it. The low rumble mixed with aggressiveness and dictatorship. She could hear Ayato muttering about how the secret was out, or how the fact it was about time because he wanted to  _taste_  her. Grimincing, Lucy gripped Loke's key and pulled it out.

What secret Ayato was referring to was beyond Lucy's knowledge, only proving and confirming that there was indeed something they were keeping a secret.  "Open, Gate of the Lion- Leo!" Lucy yelled out, key in the air and twisting as she pushed her magic energy into the summoning as Laito took a step towards her.

Not even a moment later was Loke there, glaring at Laito as the fedora-wearing vampire who dared step up to his master. The sensation itself was new to the six brothers, the rush of energy and light that emerged from Lucy-  _the magic_. It was something they only knew in fairytales, but here in this world, it was all real.

"You called, Princess?" Loke asked despite knowing that Lucy felt threatened, otherwise she wouldn't have summoned him.

He could feel the darkness around the six males, and it unnerved the Celestial Spirit. There was something off about them, how they moved and how they looked. Before Loke could even comprehend, Laito was suddenly in front of him smirking mockingly. The way Laito eyes him, then Lucy, reminded him of a calculating predator- how they should go about an attack. 

"Princess here deserves punishment." Laito purred, satisfaction growing as he saw Loke's body grow tense with anger and protectiveness.  Yet the green eyed vampire knew how dangerous the magical being was in front of him, not because he possessed magical capabilities, but because of the look in his eyes that told the vampire, the spirit would do anything to keep Lucy safe. Even if it meant his life.

Lucy frowned, taking a step forward to call her star dress, but a look over the shoulder from Loke stopped her. The Celestial mage watched as her companion refocused on the other male, his expression dark, protective. The same way Natsu used to get when someone would threaten her, just like when Future Rogue killed her future self.

 _Natsu_.

Lucy felt that dullness creep up in her chest, the numbness that reminded her of the void in her heart. She missed her best friend, but now was not the time to think of him. Not when Loke was about to defend her. From what, she wasn't exactly sure yet,  but she didn't like how the other brothers seemed to circle them.

"Loke," Lucy called, gripping her whip and getting ready to jump into the fray.

"I know," Loke grunted, his first lighting up. "No one is going to touch Lucy! Regulus impact!"

Laito saw the move when it was coming for him, quick to move out of the blinding lights way. On the other hand, Ayato had already grabbed Lucy from around her waist and pulled her back rather rough with a hand clamped over her mouth. She made a noise of protest, thrashing wildly. After everything she has been through these past years, it wouldn't be this easy to just live normally.

"Oi!" Ayato yelled, releasing Lucy slightly. "You bit me!"

Lucy didn't answer, but instead reused a move from before and threw her head back to collide into Ayato's, causing her full release. The redhead growled lowly, glaring at the blonde who now faced him with defiance in her eyes.

It severely pissed Ayato off how this damn girl was defiant. She just didn't understand how much easier her life would be if she would just submit to them, to learn her rightful place of being below them. She was not a higher rank, maybe she was on par with status and higher than Yui because of her magic capabilities and known family name in this world. Yet she was still human, she was their pray.

"You and your damn brothers are attacking me!" Lucy yelled back, now back to back with Loke, whose attacks had all been avoided. Much to both of their surprise. Laito would disappear in literal thin air. "You didn't even hit one of them?"

"They aren't human." Loke finally conducted, because it was the only explanation he could come up with, otherwise, he would have landed a punch once or twice. "If they were, they couldn't move as fast as the way they are now unless they had air magic or something, but they don't possess magic abilities. At least none that I can detect."

Chuckles sounded from around them as the six brothers surrounded the Celestial mage and spirit. Lucy wasn't liking this at all, not one bit. All the hairs stood on her arm and the back of her neck, warning her of the dangers she was surrounded by. She felt at a loss, not exactly sure what she was up against. If they weren't human, didn't possess magic abilities, weren't demons and were from another world- then what the hell were they?

Loke grabbed Lucy in the nick of time to just barely dodge the fedora wearing vampire, the one Loke most defiantly did not want to touch his beloved master. Yet it hadn't mattered, because just as he dodged one, another lunged and grabbed Lucy's ankle, yanking her roughly towards the said person.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled, tackled by Laito who had taken advantaged of the spirit's distraction.

"You seem to forget you belong to us." Shuu's lazy reminder drifted in the air as Lucy looked up into the purple eyes of Kanato, who smiled at her just like Jackal.

Lucy was frozen, watching that smile that was the same crazed smile that took Aquarius away from her.  _Aquarius_. Lucy closed her eyes, trying to suppress that memory. She might have defeated Jackal, but that didn't mean that she was perfectly okay. The memories still haunted her in her sleep, and the ache in her heart would never fully go away.

It didn't help that now she was in this predicament because of her father. Despite their past from before, after her mother died and Jude Heartfilia deciding to throw himself away in work and trying to marry Lucy off, and then in the end she forgave him when it was too late. Somehow the blonde celestial mage knew her father wouldn't want her in the arrangement as the man he had become in the end.

" _Belong_  to you?" Lucy interjected, her eyebrows furrowing. "I understand that my father signed a contract that I had to marry one of you-"

" _You_  signed the contract as well, Lucy Heartfilia." Reiji took a turn to cut her off, holding a stapled packet of paper out to Lucy, who knew all too well what it was.

Without uttering another word, Lucy took the thick contract into her hands and allowed her eyes to scan the words scarcely. Within a minute, Lucy flipped to the end to find what she was looking for. And there it was, her name scribbled in her five-year-old self-handwriting. It was handwriting she easily recognized as her own from re-reading all the birthday cards for years after her mother's death.

"You're really holding me against this?" Lucy softly asked with disbelief. "Surely we can disccuss this arrangement and come to different terms on how this shall end with everyone happy or atleast satisfied." 

There was soft snickers from the brothers around the room. Yui, who stood away from everyone at a good distance, had watched the whole interaction. As relieved she was that she didn't have to burden these vampires alone anymore, she wouldn't wish it upon anyone else. Yet, somehow, Yui knew that Lucy was another sacrifical bride that was stuck and bound by a contracrt her father had made with a literal devil. There was no way the brothers would let Lucy go, not until she was dead.

"You may not be a normal human, but you still belong to us." Reiji continued, walking close enough to Lucy to grip her chin. "Didn't you say something about a Celestial Mage never breaking their promises or contracts?"

Lucy stared Reiji down saying nothing to confirm nor deny his words. It was true, every word he spoke. She was bound not only by her word and promise she signed away at the age of five but by her father's. How could she run when they could literally pop out of nowhere in thin air?

"Lucy," Loke called, gaining the blonde's attention. His eyes were rueful, full of dread and his body tense from both the fear and anxiety of safety for his master. "If you're bound by contract-"

"You're bound as well," Lucy confirmed, looking away. This was a pickle she never thought she would end up in. Hell, half the situations she ended up in where situations she never foresaw herself in. "You can go now, Loke."

"Lucy, are you sure?" Loke asked with uncertainty. He didn't want to leave her alone with these men who were more than capable of hurting the blonde stellar mage, yet there was also very little he could do to even help her at the moment. 

Lucy's brown eyes met his, the uncertainty in them clear as day. She wasn't sure what to do herself, but they couldn't fight their way out of this one. Not when Lucy was bound by contract, and as much as she hated the circumstances, Lucy's word would be the death of her since she vowed herself never to break a promise.

If she felt alone before, this is what hell must feel like. That was what Lucy concluded at least because she did not want to risk her spirits in this. "Force gate close," Lucy whispered, watching ruefully as Loke disappeared with a golden glow.

A soft sigh left her lips, eyes closing for a single moment. She really didn't have anyone on her side anymore, just her celestial keys. Not that it mattered if Fairy Tail, or Erza, or Grey, Wendy, Carla, Happy, or even Natsu were here because it was signed in pen, a bound contract. There was no way out of this, she was more than sure because her father back then would have made sure to seal any loopholes she would find as she got older, and the Sakamaki's father was a man who would make sure this was seen through.

"I have a question Reiji-san." Lucy softly announced, opening her eyes to meet the cold crimson eyes of the second eldest brother. It bothered her, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Lucy knew these brothers came from a world without magic, that they possessed none themselves- but then why could they move so fast?

"You may ask, Lucy," Reiji answered, having a good hunch what this question would be.

Lucy stood straight, holding herself confidently as she stared Reiji down. She kept reminding herself she had nothing to fear, she could hold her own if she really needed to like she did with Jackal. Yet the haunting voice at the back of her head would remind her that she hadn't fully held her own, she sacrificed Aquarius for the greater good- yet was it the greater good? She saved her family, yet they all left her in the end. Oh the irony.

"What are you?" Lucy inquired finally, trying to shake those dark thoughts from her mind.

"Are you sure you really want to know that, bitch-chan?" Laito dark purred, lips curling into a taunting smirk.

Lucy's brown eyes shifted to look at Laito with no amusement. "All my senses tell me you're not human, yet you aren't demons either."

"You've met demons in this world?" Reiji inquired, intrigued.

Lucy glanced at Reiji. "Yes, and my guild has defeated them." Yet they all lost so much in doing so, some more than others. Yet Lucy didn't want to dwell on that too much right now. Not when she had her own situation going on.

Only this time Lucy wouldn't have the help of her guildmates, her nakama had all gone their separate ways and the Fairy Tail guild was disbanded for reasons the blonde still couldn't quite grasp. Nothing less she was alone in this with her spirits, bound by contract from so many years ago to haunt her now.

Ayato suddenly appeared in front of her, Laito moving behind her grasping her neck in a firm hold while Ayato grabbed her chin to tilt her head up to stare down at her with predatory green eyes.

"We're worse than demons, melons." Ayato darkly purred in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

Lucy flinched when she felt something warm and wet sliding up her neck, freezing in her spot when she felt  _teeth_  graze against her skin. Instinctively she wanted to moan and to run away as far as she could. These men were in her personal space, honestly believing they owned her and could do whatever they could please with her.

"We're vampires." Laito giggled in her ear at the same moment Lucy's brown eyes found Yui's ruby orbs, in time sync with a sharp piercing pain in both sides of her neck.

"What?" Lucy whispered, looking down to see what was going on. Yet she couldn't when Laito's large hand wrapped around her long blonde ponytail, yanking it back. She yelled feeling a second sharp price, grunting and trying to squirm around.

"You both are highly disregarding everything." Reiji reprimanded. "Such activities are to be kept in the room."

Ayato pulled away, ignoring his elder brother with Laito, and starring Lucy in her confused brown eyes. She could see the red crimson dripping down his mouth, the sharp incisors protruding slightly over his bottom lips. His tongue darted out to lick up the remainder of her blood from his lips, smirking at her while she could literal heat Laito gulping.

"Your taste is something I could get addicted too, melons." His green eyes widen slightly. "Oi, Laito-"

Was the last thing Lucy heard as everything went black, distantly feeling Laito being ripped away from her and someone catching her.

_"Na-tsu."_

* * *

 


	3. Jewels

* * *

******03| JEWELS**

* * *

 

It had been one month since Lucy found out the Sakamaki brother's secret, how they were vampires and that she was legally bound by contract to the six of them. Even if the way that contract came to be was completely illegal and out of her hands, due to the fact that she signed it in messy cursive of her six-year-old self, but what was done was done and there was very  _little_  she could do about it.

Yet she was a celestial mage, she kept her promises no matter how they came to be, and apparently, it extended out to vampires. Bound by contract, Lucy couldn't do much to protect herself from the bloodlust of the Sakamaki brothers or their aggressive ways. Hell, she could only yell at Laito when he decided to grope her, but she could do very little to stop them from feeding off her. Yui though, Lucy tried to protect her in every sense because, in a way, it gave Lucy some sense of purpose in this new life she found herself in.

Reiji had to explain it to her once she woke up from the first bites Ayato and Laito had given her, explaining she lost a little too much blood due to Laito's lack of control and gave her a glass of cranberry juice with one of Kanato's cookies. He then further explained that the contract was put into motion for the next year until she chose one of them for a husband.

_"I don't get it, just a year?" Lucy questioned, taking a sip of her cranberry juice warily. "I thought my father made this contract since I was a child."_

_"He did." Reiji nodded in agreement. "The contract clearly stated that after a year of knowing us, you would choose who to wed. It could have been when you were five, you could have lived with us as a child and whoever you chose then, even as a childhood fixation, that would be your husband now. Do you understand?"_

_Lucy did understand, she understood she never escaped that life. Yet a part of her did know her father wanted to spare her at a time, maybe that was why he never did send her as a child or maybe he was just waiting. With a soft sigh, Lucy could only nod her head. She had been shown the official contract already, where her childish handwriting scribbled in cursive as an agreement._

_She was locked into this arrangement, and due to her morals, she would not run, she would not defy her promise. If she broke a promise now, what kind of Celestial Mage was she?_

_"Just so you understand, Miss Heartfilia, you belong to each one of us until you choose who you will marry in a year." Reiji continues to advise._

_Lucy frowned. "How will I know any of you will want to marry me?"_

_Reiji gave a humorless smile as if the question seemed to amuse him. "Anyone of us would take you as a wife, you're powerful and possess a magic that seems to be rare in this world. Imagine the children you'd have with one of us."_

_Only Lucy didn't want to envision children with anyone else, only a certain pink haired man, the very man who left her. She never voiced how she felt about Natsu, but she knew deep down she loved him and craved something more. Yet it was a high possibility she would never see him again. She would have to let those feelings and him go, along with the rest of the guild._

_"As part of the contract, since you belong to us, just like Yui, you're blood is ours to take when we want it." Reiji watched as Lucy's brown eyes narrowed at him, amused that this girl still had some fire in her. Then again she was a mage, she wasn't as human as Yui was._

_"I'm not some object for you all to use at your beck and call." Lucy quipped, crossing her arms under her chest with the same defiance she had with her father burning in her brown orbs. "I'll let you feed, but I want the same respect in return as you expect of me."_

_Reiji gave her a leveled stare, and in that moment Lucy didn't waver as she stared him back down with her brown eyes into his light red eyes. It was clear she wasn't backing down because in every sense Lucy did not fear the six vampire brothers._

_"You can have that." Reiji agreed, dismissing Lucy from the study that once used to be her father's._

After the disbandment of Fairy Tail with everyone going their separate ways and Natsu leaving with Happy days before leaving only a note behind, Lucy had been rather lonely. In a way, she had been depressed, losing her second family, Aquarius, and the very person she held dear to her heart.

Hell, had she been able to explain her situation to the blue-haired siren, Lucy knew that she would wash them away. Even if doing so would have great consequences, but Lucy would pay them in a heartbeat. She would give anything to see that scornful expression Aquarius always had on that caused people to cower in fear on the spot. She couldn't call her beloved siren ever again.

Now the Heartfilia Estate was legally owned by the Sakamaki's, which didn't particularly bother Lucy like she thought it should have. It was a bit nostalgic to be living in the mansion again, with the miles and miles of empty roads with no one around. She spent her time in her old room, looking out the very windows she did as a child, only this time she lacked the yearning of leaving the grounds of the Estate.

Why would she anyway?

She had nowhere to go, no one to find or to see. She had her spirits, she had her magic, she had Yui to protect now. The blonde had seen how the brothers treated the platinum blonde, and so far Lucy had taken some of the aggressive behavior from Yui. If she could handle Jackal and everything else she had been through with Fairy Tail, she could handle the six pure blood brothers.

"Miss Heartfilia." Reiji had become accustomed to calling Lucy by her last name, insisting that it showed good mannerism to refer to a lady by her birth title even in another world.

Only the second eldest Sakamaki hadn't been happy with Lucy resenting her title, resulting in giving her a punishment. That punishment being that she would continue her studies she stopped when she ran away, since it was required anyway seeing as she was to be one of their wives.

"Yes, Reiji-san?" Lucy asked softly, looking away from the window she had been looking out of from the window seat she sat in. He stood by her door, watching her every movement. She learned over the month that  Reiji wanted her to act like a lady, address him correctly, and it was easier to just agree than to arugue over something so meaningless to her.

"Can you tell me why none of the shops in town take my money nor my brothers?" Reiji questions the blonde, who looked confused as to what Reiji was speaking of.

" _Money?_ " Lucy really didn't think it was all that complicated. "They should just take the jewels."

"Jewels?" It was Reiji's turn to be confused. "Is that you form of currency?"

Reiji then continued with pulling out a few twenty dollar bills, handing them over to the curious blonde. She took the paper bills, turning them around in her hand and expecting them with a hum as if the green paper was something alien and interesting. Mostly everything in Fiore was paid with jewels, the paper form of currency was new to her.

"So this is your form of money." Lucy peered up at Reiji. "We don't use this here, we use jewels from jobs."

"Do you have a job Miss Heartfilia?" Reiji asked yet another question, his ruby eyes calculating.

"No, I don't have a job as of now. Well, not an everyday job in town at least." Lucy admits to him, going on to explain how mages worked once again. "I already explained this before. Since I was a Fairy Tail mage I went on missions, jobs- whatever you want to call them, with my team. Once we completed the task, the client would pay us the reward money and we'd go back to the guild after splitting the reward evenly among us."

"Is that a normal for a job here? To do the bidding of others?" Reiji was intrigued, Lucy could tell. "Do you have jewels now?"  


Lucy shook her head, "Not enough for everyone in this household. We'll have to go on solo missions, jobs. Though I don't know how useful you'll be besides having the speed, super strength, and fangs." Lucy was positive that a Dragon Slayer could defeat the brothers, despite how much Ayato and Laito would boast about being indestructible against any mages. "Maybe it's time to get day jobs."

"Or you can just become an exotic dancer, Ore-sama would certainly like that  _very_  much, Melons." Ayato cut in with a seductive purr as he teleported into her room on her bed.

Lucy's cheeks puffed out in annoyance at the redhead who stared at her with his piercing green eyes. He held no boundaries and was just as bad as Laito when it came to getting handsy. She thought that men in the guild were perverted, but Ayato and Laito had gone to show her that just the two of them alone were  _worse_.

"Ore-sama can shove that idea in a can and toss it in the trash." Lucy quipped at him, not on board at all with that idea. "I can go on a solo mission and come back with jewels afterward."  
  
By the look on the two brother's faces that idea wasn't an option. Ayato was staring at her as if she was plain stupid, and the Reiji was just frowning at her, successfully letting Lucy know her ideas were bad.

"And give you the chance to run away without a trace?" Ayato smirked at her, tsking and teleporting in front of her to grip her chin while leaning in close. "Do we look stupid? You aren't leaving our sights, let alone this house without one of us escorting you."

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed in anger, standing fast enough to push Ayato away from her and stand her ground. "I'm not going to be stuck in this house for the rest of my life waiting for permission to do things." Lucy crossed her arms, looking at Reiji now. "You talked about respect, well let's talk about trust. How can I trust you, when you all clearly don't trust me enough not to come back."

Yet of course Lucy originally was planning to run and never looking back, but she couldn't leave Yui alone here to endure the brothers and she couldn't just break a contract, not knowing what consequences there was in the said contract. Then, of course, her word was her binding.

"Then Subaru and Ayato will accompany you on a job." Reiji's words were finalized by the tone he used, leaving no room for either the redhead or the blonde to object as he left the room to get Subaru.

"Oi! Tableware freak! I didn't agree to go on a  _job_  with Melons!" Ayato called after him. "What the hell is a job here anyway?!"

"Well, I didn't ask to get stuck with your loud mouth either!" Lucy yelled after Ayato as he yelled after Reiji, both running out of the room. "I would think it wouldn't be much different than how you earned money in your dimension!"

* * *

Subaru wasn't happy to be chosen to go on a job either, in fact, he kept muttering how it should have been Shuu since he was the oldest. Other than that it was Ayato and Subaru arguing all the way to the train station with Lucy growing annoyed rather quickly with each step they took.

"I didn't want to get stuck on babysitting duties," Subaru added on, only egging Lucy on further into her annoyance.

"Like I wanted to be stuck with a tsundere like you." Lucy retorted as they got to the train station, successfully ignoring the low growl that came from the said vampire.

The blonde celestial mage had successfully gotten a job request from one of the local bars just outside the town over from the Heartfilia Estate, which was easy to get to with Ayato's and Subaru's ability to teleport, which took Lucy by surprise at first. Yet it came more in handy than Lucy would care to admit. Ayato was arrogant enough as is to be told he was actually useful.

"What is this  _mission_  about anyway?" Ayato tried to ask the question as if he didn't care, but Lucy could still hear the twinge of curiosity from the redhead.

"It's a simple job." Lucy started out, glancing over at Ayato, who flanked her left side while Subaru flanked her right. "We are going to the mountains to collect a rare herb for one of the medical practitioners that lives in the village we just came from."

"A  _herb_?" Ayato hissed out, coming to an abrupt stop as they walked into the train station, which Lucy had been pretty adamant about going on to travel. "I feel like a misheard you when you just said we were going all this way for a stupid ass  _herb_."

"Nope." Lucy popped the  _'p'_ with a shake of her head. "You heard me right. The herb holds rare healing qualities that only grow every twenty-five years, and have a short lifespan if not harvested and preserved correctly. Which means after we obtain the herb, we have exactly forty-eight hours to get back to the client before the herb dies and we fail the mission."

"We still get paid right?"

"Are you an idiot?" Lucy asked while Subaru gave him a look as well. "If we fail the mission then we have nothing to get paid for."

In that moment, Ayato merely grumbled as Lucy grabbed his arm and dragged him onto their designated train. As far as they were, things were going pretty smoothly, surprisingly. Subaru hadn't really snapped at anyone, only dishing out a few glares here or there to anyone who came close to them or Lucy in general when she wasn't paying attention ( the blonde wasn't as observant as she let on to be). Ayato had been complaining about everything, which wasn't far off what Lucy had been expecting.

For a second Lucy had stopped at the cart they were seated at by ticket, her brown eyes locked on the seat by the window. She used to sit there, in a cart just like this with Team Natsu, happy and looking forward to the next adventure while Natsu groaned with motion sickness and Wendy apologizing profoundly.

Now it all seemed so cold, the warmth of the memory did nothing but lower Lucy's mood. Maybe it was time to finally allow herself to accept her family was truly gone. There was a time she contemplated tracking everyone, all their movements. Yet what kind of life was that?

The guild was gone, and so was everyone in it. They all went their own ways with burdens in their hearts and inner demons to deal with. Erza left, Gray left, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Laxus, Happy, and Natsu. They all simply left, taking a piece of Lucy with them.

Of course, there had been that childish thought that they just needed time and they would come back, so she waited. One week turned two, and then the weeks turned into months and by the third and a half months, she had enough. Loke had to be the one to encourage her it would be healthier for her to leave as well, and maybe one day she would meet them again.

Yet Lucy had no hope of ever seeing her previous family again. They wouldn't come the Heartfilia Estate, there was no reason to when they would be taking missions and training to get stronger. The irony about everything was that she ended up in the exact same place she originally ran away from home and joined Fairy Tail for.

No one was going to come to her aid anymore. She didn't expect Natsu or Gray or Erza or even Happy to come. The days where they would break into her apartment and invade her personal space were over. They wouldn't climb through the windows of her room at the Estate. They wouldn't come check on her. She was alone in this with her spirits, her forever loyal spirits she held so dear to her heart.

The very spirits she sacrificed one for her family, the guild that disbanded and strayed away. Yet she held no ill will towards them. Her predicament was not her fault, and by the sounds of it, it was something that was to inevitably happen sooner or later. Lucy, was in every sense, a debt to be collected.

"You okay there, Melons?" Ayato called, snapping the celestial mage out of the trace she had been staring at the train window.

Lucy, looking over at Ayato, nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Just a bit sleepy."

"Then sleep," Subaru muttered, sitting down in the seat across Ayato, leaving her window seat open. "From I understand, the more rest you have the more alert you'll be later if you have to use your magic."

Lucy hummed in response, silently sitting down without actually commenting on what Subaru had just said. He wasn't wrong in the slightest. Leaning back, Lucy let her brown eyes stare out the small window as the train came to life with a loud whistle.

Only this time the ride wasn't filled with Natsu's groaning, or Happy curled on her head, or Erza and Gray speaking about how they should go about the mission. It was filled with a tense silence between the three of them with Ayato leaning back at watching Lucy intensely with his green eyes and Subaru looking as if he smelled something unpleasant that caused him to be annoyed.

The memory of the train cart had officially gone from warm to cold. 

* * *

 


	4. Mission

* * *

**04| MISSION**

* * *

When Lucy had woken up, it had been to the rough shake given to her Subaru who had stood over her scowling. The albino was impatient, which really didn't surprise the blonde, seeing as she was quick to pick up how easily irritable he was.

It was a fact that each one of the Sakamaki brothers had their limit when it came to her pushing their patience. As a heiress, and being put back into the very life she originally ran away from, she was doing her best. With one brother she had to act a certain way, and another with a different brother to best accommodate them and to limit their aggression.

It was a quick discovery that it was easier to be submissive to them, to a certain extent. Where she would usually fight back, like with Gajeel when he first kidnapped her before he joined Fairy Tail, or even with Jackal, or the Infinity Clock with the Oracion Seis, yet this time was different. She was bound by her word, plus she would rather it be her than Yui to suffer.

There was something about the platinum blonde that got Lucy into protective mode. There was the one time she had been woken up to screaming, quickly finding Ayato pinning the girl down and sinking his fangs into her neck on the very same couch she used to read on as a child. Since then Lucy tried to keep them at bay with her blood, enduring their words of abuse on how easy she was being, how she was a lewd, or even a slut.

Yet she knew that was their mechanism. They weren't humans, they functioned a different way than her and Yui. They didn't know right from wrong, just knew what to take and how to take it. They believed they were better, and given their status in their little world, it was true. It was just merely easier for her to cope with their biting, bad attitudes and word abuse than being actually abused, which lucky wasn't the case. They were just a little to rough when they got into it.

"Oi, Melons! Are we there yet?" Ayato went on to question her with that damn nickname she hated. It was so degrading.

"We've been walking for a total of five minutes and you're already whining?" Lucy questions, raising her eyebrow as she looked over at the red head who glared her way.

"Whining?!" Ayato snapped as if the idea was out of the question for him.

Lucy rolled her eyes, deciding not to entertain his childish antics. Subaru ended up having the same mind set, but he was in a bad mood. Mostly due to the fact the sun was out and shining in his eyes. It made sense why that would cause both Ayato and Subaru to be a little more moody, vampires and sunlight weren't the ideal mix.

"Who's Natsu?" Subaru asks, recalling the blonde calling for that name in particular the night that Ayato and Laito first feed from her a month ago.

In fact the Celestial Mage tended to call out that name quite often in her sleep. They were quick to discover that Lucy had frequent nightmares at night, the smell of salt from her tears and the aura or fear and loss gave that away, and in the middle of it all she called out that one damn name.

None of the brothers, including Subaru, liked whoever it was that held the name  _Natsu_ , because it was clear that Lucy Heartfilia's heart belong to whoever the hell that was. Strangely enough Reiji gave the strict rule that they should leave this particular issue of Lucy's alone. Never in their lives had they respected a human, but Lucy was clear in her demands of respect.

Subaru just never thought Reiji would give in and let Lucy have her personal space within her own room, which was another rule Reiji had set up- they were not to enter Lucy's room without her permission. Yui's on the other hand he could care less about, but Subaru had a hunch it was because Reiji was trying to keep this perfect image of Lucy up. The heiress that had good mannerism and was pure and innocent for the taking.

When in reality it was obvious that was who Lucy did not want to be. She had the same look in her brown eyes that his mother had, Subaru noticed when he looked at Lucy closely, the look of sadness and despair by her own inner demons.

They had known and lived with Lucy Heartfilia for about two months at this point, and yet knew nothing about her. Only her name, status and magic type. That fact didn't settle well with any of them.

"Natsu?" Lucy stopped walking for a moment, causing both Ayato and Subaru to stop a step ahead and look back at her. She wasn't expecting that question in this moment, but she knew it would come eventually. "He was my partner."

Ayato raised an eyebrow this time. "Partner? As in sexually?"

"No baka!" Lucy's cheeks burned a new shade of red, and for a moment she contemplated a Lucy kick before deciding against it this once since they were in the middle of the town of their client and she didn't want to risk damaging property or Ayato causing a scene. "Partner as in my best friend. We went on adventures together in our guild."

Her chest tightened at the use of past tense phrasing of her words, but day by day her pain was easing when it came to the thought of her best friend and the guild.  _Step by step, day by day_. One day, she'd be okay- hopefully. She wasn't sure what to expect in the future now because of the Sakamaki brothers, where one would become her husband of her choosing. Yet could she really love one of them?

 _No_. Her heart wouldn't be in it at all. A marriage without love, a life without happiness. She would rather be dead, but there wouldn't be a difference.

"Adventures in bed." Ayato slyly says, slinging an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "See I knew there was a kinky side to you, Melons."

Feeling her eyebrow twitch in irritation, Lucy was quick to snatch Ayato by the ear. "How many times do I have to tell you I have a name,  _Tomato Head_? Now shut your mouth and lets get this job done so we can just go home."

 _Home_. The Heartfilia Estate that was never home after Layla passed, but now it was where Lucy came back too. Where she lived and slept. How funny life was.

Ayato growled lowly, wanting nothing more to painfully sink his fangs into her neck but this was not the time or place. He'd make her pay later for daring to defy Ore-Sama, in public at that. Subaru would have to admit that the blonde had fire, she was able to stick up for herself and manage them just fine. For a moment, just a moment, he wondered what exactly this mage had endured to face them as fearlessly as she does.

"Where is he now?" Subaru kept his curiosity out of his voice, letting it slide that Lucy wouldn't tell them anything else about this Natsu person. Yet he had a hunch that if he pushed her a little to far with the topic, him and Ayato might actually be given a reason to fear the blonde, who was considerably strong physically for a human.

Lucy let out a soft sigh, looking at Subaru as she pulled out the job flyer to check where they were supposed to be going. "He left, along with the rest of the guild. Don't know where, don't really care."

Yet she did care. She cared too much that it made in hard to breath, because she sacrificed her dearest friend, the last connection to her mother to be left behind with nothing more than six vampires, a human girl who needed protection and an arranged marriage. Subaru had more questions, and Ayato was curious too but both brothers glanced at each other and silently agreed that they would drop it for now. They needed Lucy focus for this job, because they were not leaving without being paid.

"Here we are." Lucy announced, stopping in front of a building. Looking at Subaru with a stern look, and giving Ayato a point look she raised her fist to knock on the door. "Be on your best behavior, and whatever you two do, keep your mouths shut and let me handle this."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is even a good idea? Especially if that man is the one who wants it so?" Reiji inquired, tisking when he saw Shuu hadn't even moved an inch on the couch or even opened his eyes with the importance to this topic.  _A good for nothing he is_.

Shuu on the other hand just wished Reiji would accept the news and go away, because in reality they didn't have a say in the matter. Their father had given his final words curtly and hung the phone up. It was already in the process of happening, and so they would all have to just deal with it, much to his irritation.

"Doesn't matter. Those half bloods will be here at daybreak tomorrow, moving in indefinitely." Shuu muttered, slowly opening his blue eyes. "I don't know what reason they would be coming here for, but no doubtingly that man has something planned for all of us."

Reiji had a grim expression, trying to think of any reasons why. Shuu had a point, which was rare, about their father having something planned for them if he was sending the Mukami's over here to live with them, knowing full well they don't get along. Not only that, but it would mean Lucy would have more distractions from them, which was a highly unpleasant thought.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on Ms. Heartfilia with them around. Perhaps move her into a room with one of us." Reiji suggested out loud, liking that idea very well.

"No." Shuu surprised Reiji, and himself. "She needs her own room. I don't know what it is about this damn human, but she deserves her privacy. She's different, and I know you sense it and are just as confused too."

Reiji sighed slightly. "There is something strange about her. She isn't the same prey as Yui, but she is prey nothingless."

Shuu didn't comment on it, because there was something about Lucy Heartfilia that had them acting more humane. He wondered for a second if perhaps it was because she was a Celestial Mage, bright like a star in the night sky that brought them the same serenity the moonlight does at night.

Sure they all had their episodes with Lucy though, were they would grab her and push her around like a doll. Especially when she defied them to protect Yui, which pissed Ayato and Laito off especially. Shuu actually enjoyed her fire, it made her more interesting and clear that she could put up with them. He wondered for a moment if she would eventually reach her breaking point, and who would have the pleasure of breaking her.

"Prey or not, we make it clear to those filthy half bloods that they are to stay away from Lucy or heed a punishment." Shuu chuckled, looking at Reiji from his spot. "Scratch that, she gets one warning to stay clear from the Mukami's, and if Lucy disobeys then she will receive a punishment."

Reiji, for once in a rare moment, agreed with Shuu about Lucy getting a punishment if she didn't stay clear of the Mukami's. "The others will be informed, as will Laito and Ayato when they come back."

Shuu merely closed his eyes as Reiji took his leave to make preparations for their unwanted guests. The blond himself was a bit curious how Lucy was with the two idiots on this job, and was highly doubtful they would actually complete the job knowing his brothers.

* * *

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Ayato continued to question the client, and so she grabbed the redhead by the ear- yanking hard enough to earn a hiss and gave a smile at the client. "I apologize for my comrade here. He doesn't know when to stop asking questions."

The client, an older man, smiled back with crinkles in his eyes. "It's not a problem my dear, quite refreshing around here. It gets lonely."

Subaru tsked, "Then why not just move if it gets so lonely?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance once again, and it was then she decided that she would not be coming on another job with Subaru or Ayato. Yet she also expected this. They were not from this world, they didn't understand how people here worked or the normalities of this world. It was clear to her that in their own world, each brother took what they wanted when they wanted it without so much as a breath of disapproval.

They were vampires, pure blooded at that, which Lucy had come to learn was the highest form of being a vampires and in their world people answered to  _them_. They were the princes of their kind, which made sense but this was not their world. As much as they pushed her and hurt her with their fangs and advancements, she didn't think anything of the pain she felt when she with breaking Aquarius's key.

Pain like that was unbearable and something Lucy wasn't sure she could come out of. Especially when her family all left, and as much as she tried to convince herself she wasn't upset and she understood, Lucy didn't. Loke was mad first too, but Lucy made excuses until Loke had to literally shake sense into her.

Natsu could have taken her with him, he took Happy. Gray took Juvia, same with Gajeel and Levy with Lily. Erza was somewhere, more likely working with Jellal on the down-low. In retrospect, Lucy was mad. She was mad, and hurt and felt abandoned- these ugly feelings that Lucy tried her best to ignore.

The Sakamaki brothers offered a painful distraction, but in every term this was her family to be. The one person Lucy was protective of was of Yui, the girl who was so obedient it hurt Lucy to watch sometimes and was harder to hear her cries for help and to stop. Yet Lucy could do nothing but try to take most of the load of handling the brothers.

"That's none of our business." Lucy piped in, smiling once again at the old man. "Now let's get going to complete this mission and get home."

With that Lucy released Ayato's ear and walked out of the client's house with the map in hand where the herb would be for the client's medical pratices. The moment the door closed behind Subaru, Ayato had already pinned Lucy to the nearest wall with a loud thud, causing the blonde to cry out at the pain in her back and the pain threating her wrists that were enclosed by the redhead's tight grip.

"Don't ever reprimand me again." Ayato growled lowly, his green eyes flaring dangerously. She could see he was pissed, and a part of her wanted to be scared but she didn't feel it. She had faced more threatening situations, and this one was on the bottom of the list. "Know your place, as  _food_."

Yet Lucy knew she was more than that. She was someone important if that man, their father Karl Heinz, had come back all these years for her. To make sure she kept up the part of the deal her father had made. It was a power play. Yet she didn't understand what it was a power play for. What did she have that this man wanted, and what was ultimate goal here in this world in Earthland.

"I'm speaking to you, and you dare defy me by ignoring me!?" Ayato snapped, shaking Lucy and gaining her complete attention.

It was the first time Ayato seen such dull brown eyes. Of course he'd seen them dull when other sacrifical brides were dead, but never on a living person. Yui's eyes didn't even lose their shine, and it was because she was completely and utterly human by holding onto her faith. Yet Lucy, it was like looking into the eyes of someone who had lost everything.

Honestly, for Ayato, it brought a sense of unease. Lucy was the only human who wasn't scared to defy them, and had it been anyone else but this blonde- they would have been dead by now. Did she had a death wish? Or was it truly that Lucy simply didn't fear them? It was because they knew nothing about her past besides bits and pieces that they couldn't break her spirit?

Would they even be able to break a spirit that was already seemingly broken?

"Oi, let's just get this dumbass job over with already so we can go home." Subaru muttered, pulling Ayato off Lucy. The youngest just didn't like how long the two were staring into each other's eyes, it wss unsettling and a waste of time.

"This way." Lucy says, looking at the map and pushing Ayato's words away. That look, the eyes of a killer and a monster.

Yet Lucy didn't flinch, not even with the abuse, because deep in her heart the only thing she truly feared was losing everyone she loved to the demons of this world. Which she already had lost, except her spirits, and besides that she truly had nothing left to lose but her very existence.

The mission itself went surprisingly well, up to the point of getting to the herb. Ayato and Subaru would bicker every now and then, the natural order of the Sakamaki brothers who could only be around one another for a very limited time. Which was why Reiji's monthly dinners always ended with insults and arguments.

On the other hand, Lucy had made sure to get a special casing to put the herb in to keep it alive until the client could grind it into his medicine. Kneeling on her knees to pick the herb, Lucy thought of Wendy, missing the blue haired sky dragon slayer. She wondered where Wendy and Carla went, and how the younger girl was doing.

 _She is more than capable of taking care of herself, especially if Carla is with her_. Lucy reminded herself as she sealed the casing closed and bounced onto her feet, looking back over at the two vampires who were keeping guard of anything coming their way.

"All done. We can head back to the client's house, collect the reward and go home." Lucy tells them, earning a look from Subaru- who looked over his shoulder at her.

"That's it?" He asks, with a frown. "Seems a little  _too_  easy."

Lucy shrugged, "We were just getting a herb, not taking out a monster or dark guild."

"You actually do that?" Subaru questions, knowing Lucy had experience on this battle field. He read some of the articles of the Fairy Tail guild, more specifically the ones on  _Team Natsu_ , who seemed very destructive. Yet Lucy wasn't destructive at all.

"It depends on the class of the mission and who's requesting it." Lucy answered, a small smile on her lips reminiscing about her missions with her team, about how they ended up in the situations by pure chance.

Before anything else could be said, the three of them tensed up in union. There was a high level magic spike from somewhere near them, but coming from none of them- at least not from Lucy. Gripping her keys, Lucy gave Subaru a look with a frown.

"You just had to say something. I swear, no one can appreciate a simple job." Lucy muttered as a wolf jumped out of the wood area, followed by what Lucy assumed was it's pack.

The wolves them selves were black, but they seemed  _off_. Wolves didn't possess magic, merely because they were animals who didn't need nor have magical capabilities. Yet these ones radiated off magical energy, or an energy that wasn't one of a wolf.

"What are these things?" Lucy asked, having a feeling Ayato and Subaru knew with how they were standing on either side of her ready to protect the blonde from the incoming danger.

"They seem to be familiar, from who? Don't know." Subaru answered her, scowling at the filthy things that dared growl and snap their teeth at them.

 _They are protecting me._  Lucy told herself, and frowned more deeply. She didn't want to ever depend on anyone else to protect her, it made her weak. The last time she depended on someone, she was at a lost when she had to face the demons on her own with her spirits. Her friends.

She depended so much on Natsu and the others always being there, that it tore a deep hole into her when they were gone. She was lost and she'll be damned if she ever let someone else protect her.

"Open, gate of the Lion- Loke!" Lucy yelled out, twisting the key in the air and calling forth her most loyal spirit, and friend.

"My love, you called?" Loke teased before sensing the initial threat, that for once wasn't one of the brothers. Getting into fighting position, Loke had analyzed the threat.

There had been multiple times these past few months that Loke tried to force his gate open when he senses Lucy in distress, or her emotions spiking her magic. It wasn't a secret Lucy had been training her magic, and magic origins. Capricorn had mentioned it to Loke that Lucy called him every now and then for training.

Yet it was never training in combat, it was more spells and expanding her mind. It made Loke wonder what she was training her head for. Yet it also made sense, she was going to a place mentally to escape the real world.

For a moment a bright light engulfed Lucy, and then she was standing there in her stardress form that represented Loke's key. Pride swelled through the lion spirit, but he quickly refocused his attention.

"Look, it's the tamed lion." Ayato snickered, scrunching his nose as he shamelessly checked Lucy out and stared longer at her chest area, smirking when he felt Loke's eyes on him. "Smells like cat liter. Lucy, you should really take better care of your  _pet_."

Scowling at Ayato, Lucy took a deep breath and gave Loke a look not to give into Ayato's baiting, knowing full well Loke wanted to defend his honor. "Can you all just focus and shut up?"? Lucy snapped, wanting to rub her temples. "I think it's safe to say we can divide and conqure here." Lucy tells the three males, feeling the testosterone rise more with Loke's arrival, knowing that Subaru and Ayato equally hated her friend as much as he hated them.

"The quicker we take care of these the quicker we can go." Subaru muttered, taking the first lunge to go and hit one of the familiars.

Only the weirdest thing happened, they simply disappeared. It left the four of them confused why they would intitate an attack, only to literally disappear into thin air. It left Loke feeling uneasy for Lucy.

"Are they gone?" Lucy asks, looking around and letting her starform go, looking around with her long blonde hair blowing in the light wind.

"Yeah, obviously." Ayato muttered, looking over at Loke and grabbing Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy yelped as she was tossed over Ayato's shoulder.

Simply ignoring her, Ayato stared Loke down. "You can go with Subaru to collect the money for the job, and then go away."

With that Ayato teleported with Lucy back to the mansion after tossing the encased herbs to Loke that he grabbed from an unknowing Lucy who objected and squirmed in his hold, only causing him to tighten it. He had decided he would rather her be there in the mansion and not in the open.

Not when those familiars were ones from their own world. It only left the question on what the hell did those people want with Lucy.

"Next time I'm telling Reiji I want to go on a job with someone else." Lucy huffed out when she was put down, not even looking at Ayato as she walked into the mansion, leaving the vampire to glare after her.

 _I miss you, Fairy Tail_.

* * *

 


	5. Edgar

_**Oh, look at that, I'm updating on time! I'm actually pretty proud of myself for keeping this promise. Thank you to the support!** _

* * *

**05| EDGAR**

 

* * *

It was a new day in the newly established Sakamaki Manor that was previously known as the Heartfilia Estate. The change of name hardly bothered Lucy, surprisingly. She just requested that her parents' gravestones and burial ground be left alone, which was allowed.

Reiji was pleased that the reward money from the job Ayato, Lucy, and Subaru took was enough to actually last a while if they used it smartly, and since he was ahead of all financial situations, they would be set for a month or so.

At the moment, Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in the very library she spent most of her time in as a child. Around her were all the books she never got to in her education, books she never wanted to look at or read again. Yet Reiji wouldn't have any of it.

"Reiji-sama, are you sure that me continuing my education as a heiress is what I have to do?" Lucy asks. She would study anything, but this was something she had not wanted to ever go back to.

Only the look in Reiji's red eyes made Lucy shut her mouth, the look being the same one her father once gave her. It was funny, how she wasn't scared of the abuse, the biting, the pain these men brought her. Yet one look could have her quiet, because the look was the very look that made her feel as alone as ever.

"You are an heiress, and you will be married to one of my brothers or myself. Therefore, you must be fit to be a wife and continue these studies to the offspring you will produce." Reiji simply stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

_Offspring, wife, married_  were the only words Lucy actually heard in that sentence. Everything else she tuned out. She hated it, this life of nothingness. In the beginning, she thought she could run away, that maybe just  _maybe_  someone would come to her aid.

Only she had come to the harsh reality of what her life was, she was completely and utterly alone. Her life was decided for, her family was gone. In her heart, the emptiness was anger and pent up hate. She hated how easily she was left behind, how she was forgotten, how they didn't even blink an eye to come and visit or write to her.

Lucy Heartfilia was nothing. Just a girl who was left behind, a girl who saved her family to be left. A girl who fell in love just to lose that love. A girl whose heart had too much pain to even care anymore. Her life would be simple. She would marry, she would be safe and cared for and in return she bare children for a man she didn't love.

"Yes." Lucy whispered, ignoring the look Reiji gave her since she would always mutter a comment under her breath.

He sat in silent contentment that the woman in front of him was slowly accepting her fate, seeing the fight slowly leave her body in a way he didn't expect to gain so much pride.

Of course, it was ruined by the doorbell ringing, followed by the awful stench of the half-bloods his father had to send to live with them. The reason was still unknown to him, which made Reiji trust the damn half-bloods less than he originally had, which was pretty much nonexistent trust.

"You stay here and continue your studies. If you're not done with the readings assigned tonight, I will personally punish you." Reiji tells Lucy, feeling her brown eyes bore into the back of his head as he walked towards the door. Yet he stopped right before leaving and looked over his shoulder. "Is that understood, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy sighed again, looking down at the damn book in front of her and nodded. "Yes, Reiji-sama."

* * *

Ayato glared at the four filthy half-bloods in front of him in pure and utter hate. His green eyes full of disgust as he stared at the vile trash before him that dared taint his presence. It wasn't like the four half-bloods greeted him any friendlier.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Ayato spat, his distaste strong. He hated these four with everything in his being, mostly because he believed he was better than them. Yet they took Yui once, and now they were obviously here to take Lucy from them too. Filthy half-bloods.

"We were told to come here." Ruki replied, almost as emotionless as Ruki. Honestly, Ayato believed if the two were different vampire status, that being Reiji and Ruki, they would be friends or people with the same interest.

Literally. Ayato thought both were boring but prefered his brother, and that was saying something because they all hated one another.

"That man gave them no choice, and us no choice." Shuu muttered from his spot, annoyed with all the noise everyone was making at the moment. The fuss of the Mukami's was honestly over rated for the blonde pureblood, and he was over it.

"For once, we will have to deal with it." Reiji sighed, giving the four half-bloods a look. "None of like this situation, but we will accommodate it. Though I must be clear with you four. Do not touch or go near Miss Heartfilia, she is not yours to talk to or touch."

Kou couldn't help but chuckle. "He mentioned that name. Lucy?" The blonde said the name  _too_  cheerfully for anyone's liking, which started a round of insults from both parties, including Kanato and Azusa.

It was tense for a moment, until Yui came into the room hearing all the commotion. She took in the extra four vampires, a bit surprised to actually see them here in the living room of the new Sakamaki Estate.

"Ah! M neko-chan!" Kou teleported in front of the platinum blonde, grinning. "Still looking as cute and edible as before!"

"Oi! Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly you filthy half breed!" Ayato snarled, teleporting behind Yui and gripping Kou's wrist before he could touch Yui.

Kou dropped his cheerful persona, his blue eyes narrowing at the pure blood that gripped his wrist. This man, oh Kou really hated. In fact, it was stupid because everyone in this room hated each other.

"Sow is still as scared as ever." Yuma chuckled, knowing well that Ruki and Reiji wouldn't let this get out of hand due to the fact they both wanted to impress that man more than they let on.

Once again, the doors open, but this time they were slammed against the wall which caused silence to fall in the room. In the doorway stood a blonde, whose eyes were on alert and taking in the situation as if calculating what to do next, but before anyone could say anything the blonde's brown eyes fell on one particular person and widen in surprise.

"Edgar?" Lucy muttered under her breath, causing Shuu to snap his attention to her.  _How the hell does she know that name?_

Yet her eyes weren't on Shuu, they were completely on Yuma, much to most of the Sakamaki males disliking. Lucy was now taking slow, tentative steps towards the towering half blood, who tried to glare his way at her and looked away when she didn't even bat an eye.

Yet there was something strange about the blonde in front of him, a feeling like he actually knew her but couldn't remember. A feeling that he never felt before as a vampire.

"Edgar." She called again, now placing her hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. There was a low growl from around them when his brown eyes focused on hers, the Sakamaki's not liking how familiar Lucy seemed to be with Yuma.

"Oi, Melons! Stop touching him and pay attention to Ore-sama!" Ayato shouted, crossing his arms as he moved closer to Lucy than Yui now.

"Your face is the same from when we were children." Lucy whispered, ignoring Ayato as she felt the tears prick in her eyes. "I thought you were dead, Edgar."

It was then Yuma growled; his eyes narrowing and gave Lucy a forceful shove where she backpedaled a few steps. Her brown eyes were wide, and hurt, but she said nothing. She knew this man; how could she forget?

"Don't touch me woman." Yuma muttered out bitterly, glaring harshly.

Lucy felt her heart break a little more, looking away from the heated glare. Maybe she was wrong? Yet how could someone look so much alike, nearly identical? Maybe it was another version of him, just like there were other versions of her, like in Edolas. It made sense, to her at least, and here she was jumping to conclusions.

"It seems like I'm in the wrong, I apologize." Lucy says, taking a step back away from Yuma and closer to Laito, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Bitch-chan here isn't usually this well behaved, so it pisses me off a bit that she's acting this way for the four of you." Laito's voice had an edge to it as his arm held her a bit tighter, yet she remained impassive as his stare stared holes into her skull.

"I'm intrigued by Miss Heartfilia." Ruki spoke up, stepping closer to her and Laito, which only earned a growl from said male. "My name is Ruki Mukami, the blonde is Kou, the one with bandages is Azusa, and the one you called Edgar is named Yuma."

_Yuma_. She had been wrong after all, how embarrassing. Yet Lucy offered a smile at the man in front of her, still a bit wary of the strange four men who seemed to be moving in, wondering if they were as bad as the Sakamaki's or worse. "Lucy Heartfilia, glad to make your acquaintance."

From the corner of her eyes, she swore she saw Reiji's lips twist into the faintest of smiles. She was being proper, and she hated absolutely every second of it. This was the speech and mannerisms she was more than happy to leave behind.

"Please forgive me for mistaking you for someone else." It was like a different person speaking, the words flowing out of her mouth forcefully

"Why did you call him Edgar?" Shuu questioned, needing to know where she got the name of his friend that died because of Reiji.

Lucy smiled sadly. "He looks just like my cousin, but he's not him." Lucy looked up at Laito, having to manually remove his arm, much to his discontent. "You come from another world, but there's also other worlds were different versions of yourself live."

"You sound like you experienced this personally, which isn't possible." Subaru stated, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I've been to Edolas, were people are opposite than here. Myself from the future also came to this timeline, saved my life. It's weird watching yourself die, makes you really think about life." Lucy shook her head,  _getting off topic_. "It could be that Yuma is just another version of my cousin Edgar. I hoped it was him, seeing as it's possible for people to accidentally go to another world. It happened to a girl in my guild named Lisanna."

Shuu hummed, intrigued. "What happened to your cousin?"

"He disappeared with his mother, the same day my mother passed and the dragons in this world disappeared from their slayers on 777." Lucy says, but what caught their attention was dragons.

"Dragons are really here?" Kou asked, looking a little excited.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Recently we were able to locate one, Natsu's father Igneel. Yet he gave his life."

"That guy is dragon?" Kanato asked, holding Teddy close to him as he listened.

"A dragon slayer." Lucy corrected. "He was raised by Igneel as the other slayers were raised by their perspective dragons."

It wasn't settling well, something in Yuma as the blonde spoke in front of him. His head hurt slightly, which never happened. He never got headaches. Yet the more this damned woman spoke, the more it increased and he wanted to make her shut the hell up.

_"Edgar!" A small cry of delight left the little girl's lips, her brown eyes looking up at him happily as she ran to hug his legs._

_"Lucy."_ Yuma heard his own voice. _"You have to be careful, what if your father saw you greeting me like this?"_

_"Mama told me to come greet you with a big smile and hug." Lucy frowned a little, tilting her head. "Is mama going to be okay? She's really sick onii-san."_

"Yuma." Ruki shook his brother's shoulder, earning a grunt and a glare.

"Don't touch me right now." Yuma muttered out, his brown eyes locking on Lucy and snarled at her. "Who the hell are you? A witch? Playing with my head like this?"

Yuma stood tall, and when he took a step forward to the blonde Laito took a step forward as well, tisking at him and waving his finger at Yuma to more so annoy the tall giant.

"I wouldn't hurt her if I was you." Laito's voice was playful, but there was a sharp edge. "We don't want bigger problems here."

Lucy frowned, but Yuma merely huffed and gave her one last glare before turning away. She then let out a breath she hadn't been realizing she was holding. Then she felt that hope deflate in her chest, leaving her feel more empty than before.

"Lucy, go back to your studies and take Yui with you." Reiji instructed, already tired and annoyed with everyone in this house.

"I finished my studies for today, Reiji-sama." Lucy says, already going to grab Yui and walking towards the hallway. "We'll go to our rooms."

Reiji wanted to correct her mannerism, but the two females were already out of the room. It was then Reiji looked at the four Mukami brothers and decided that they were going to have to make this arrangement work somehow, even if they all really did hate each other.

"We will allow you to feed from Yui, but Lucy is off limits to all of you." Shuu spoke, causing the others to look at Shuu in surprise since the blonde never took interest like this in anything. "You touch Lucy, I will personally find a way to send you back. You're here for a reason, telling us or not, so you do what's expected of you while you're here."

"That's where your rules become useless." Ruki started, crossing his arms. "We were sent here to protect Lucy, so you see we can't merely stay away from our objective."

* * *

_The sounds of feet hitting the floor echoed around the dark walls of the corridor, the moonlight being the only source of light giving very little insight of what the cause of the commotion was. Blonde hair washed past, so fast it seemed to be a flash, but like a camera moving Lucy had suddenly come into focus._

_Her brown eyes were wide and alerted, blonde hair a mess as if she barely woken up, whipping around as she moved her head as if she were looking for something, for someone. Her chest heaved up and down at a fast pace, panting for air as her head suddenly snapped to look over her shoulder._

_"I made sure Yui was placed somewhere safe in the spirit world for now." Loke said softly. Suddenly appearing next to Lucy, nearly causing the blonde to have a heart attack from how silent he was._

_"Thank you Loke." Lucy whispered, giving him a small smile of gratitude._

_"I highly advise you come with her, with me, to the spirit world, at least for now. until the morning." Loke seemed to plead with the stubborn blonde._

_"MELONS WHERE IS PANCAKE!?"_

_"Fufu, bitch-chan is being naughty tonight. I can't sense Yui anywhere on this property. Who to punish, who to punish you naught girl~"_

_"Loke-" Lucy started, hearing the other voices growing closer. She needed to run and hide but really it was useless because they could find her and she couldn't disappear completely._

_"Found you, you troublesome woman." Shuu's lazy voice lowly whispered into Lucy's ear, pushing her into the wall and sinking his fangs into Lucy without a care for Loke, who stood there with clenched fists as Lucy cried out for the first time that night._

Carla nearly jumped out of her bed as she woke with a startle, startling the sleeping dragon slayer next to her enough to wake up. Wendy slowly sat up, rubbing her brown eyes sleepily as she looked over at her white exceed, who was all too startled.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Wendy asks softly, becoming more alert and a bit worried. "Or a vision?"

Carla didn't understand what it was she saw, because vampires were a myth, they weren't real. She didn't know what the vision or dream meant, but she knew all too well that it had something to do with Lucy. In fact, Carla wondered what the blonde was up too nowadays because Wendy had promised to send letters before she left, which was a promise she kept. Only she got none back in response from the Celestial Mage.

"I don't know." Carla admitted to the person she held dearest to her heart, looking at Wendy with worried eyes. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen, and Lucy is in the center of it."

Wendy's eyes widen at the mention of Lucy's name, and worry was quick to flood through her very being. "Do you think we should go to Magnolia and visit her soon?"

Carla could only nod her head. "We haven't heard a thing from her. Gray and Erza, even Mira and Gajeel answer you back. Why wouldn't Lucy?"

Wendy frowned as she realized Carla had a point. Besides Erza, Gray and Gajeel, or even Natsu- Lucy was the one she was the closest too. She considered the blonde kin, as did her inner dragon. Only Lucy never replied back to her letters like she said she would. Now all aware that she hadn't heard a thing since the actual disbandment of the guild from Lucy.

It was decided she would check on Lucy with Carla before asking Erza or Gray if they had heard from Lucy, or even Natsu in that fact since no one knew where he was at. Wendy just hoped Lucy was with Natsu and Happy, adventuring away from home and that being the reason she wasn't replying to her letters.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. If there is certain character interaction you'd like to see, please also let me know in a review! Love you guys so much, and thank you again! :)** _


	6. Bad Apple

 

 

* * *

**06| BAD APPLE**

 

* * *

The tension in the mansion was horrible now, and a lot less bearable for Lucy. She found herself in the middle of a lot more arguments between the brothers, and found herself in a lot more arguments  _with_  the brothers. It was something new to her, being so  _angry_  and letting herself just yell at someone just to take it out on a person who wasn't the cause of it.

She could often feel the warmth of her spirit's keys, trying to comfort her but she oddly found herself not wanting them to comfort her. She didn't want comfort, she didn't want Loke trying to tell her everything would be okay, she didn't want Virgo bringing her clothing and tending to her bite wounds. Lucy just didn't want help, she wanted to be left alone now. She was used to being alone.

"Lucy?" Yui's voice called, opening the blonde's door to only find Lucy sitting on the edge of her bed in her pink silk nightgown with her long blonde hair trailing down her back. "Can I come in?"

Lucy nodded her head, not looking over but flinching slightly when Yui sat besides her and grabbed her hand gently. It was rare that the two would get time alone, but sometimes they did get their moments. Yet this was different.

It was the first time Yui had ever seen Lucy cry.

Lucy was silent, her head was bowed and she wiped her tears silently. Yui never thought someone so pretty could cry, or hold such sadness in her eyes. Lucy was always so positive, so full of life and telling the others off. Yui knew then she had interrupted Lucy's alone time, why she wanted to be alone fully time to time.

"Why are you crying?" Yui asked without really thinking of what she was saying.

In turn, Lucy let out a little huff of a laugh. "I don't know anymore, Yui." Lucy said honestly, and softly. It was almost a whisper that Yui struggled to hear. "I'm mad, and then I'm sad. This life, it's a joke."

Yui frowned, and without saying another she pulled Lucy into her arms. The blonde said nothing, but buried her head into Yui's chest and started to sob. Yui's heart broke a bit when she felt Lucy's arms snake around her to hold her tighter. It gave Yui enough room to see how many scars were on Lucy's neck, littering the now pale skin.

It wasn't a secret, Lucy had indeed taken most of the feedings from the brothers. Only recently had they become increasingly aggressive, to the point Yui would hear Lucy cry out in pain and being shoved against a wall. Sometimes Yui wished Lucy wouldn't jump in the way and purposefully piss the brothers off to get them away from her.

Yet now with the Mukami's here, Yui was feed on more, but she noticed that they never truly let Lucy get hurt. The cries of pain were less, and the screams of anger and agony no longer echoed the walls. It gave Yui a sense of peace knowing someone was looking out for Lucy, especially Yuma- who watched the blonde from afar.

"My father used to tell me life works in weird ways. That some days would be horrible, and some of the other days would be perfect, and that some days would be in between." Yui ran her hand through Lucy's hair. "I know I'm not strong, or brave but I want you to stop hurting yourself for me. Protecting me is making your life worse."

Lucy sat up quickly, her tear stained face surprised as she stared at Yui. This girl didn't understand why Lucy did it, hell Lucy didn't even know but there was just something about Yui that Lucy wanted to protect at all costs. "No. That's not even an option Yui, they'll kill you."

"They're killing you." Yui argued back, her words striking a cord within Lucy.

_They're killing you_. Lucy sat for a moment, taking those words in and she had quickly come to terms with something she didn't know she had a problem with. Something that wasn't even in mind. Grabbing Yui's hand, Lucy lost all the sadness in her eyes and was completely serious. It made Yui a bit uneasy how fast her mood changed.

"Better me than you." Lucy muttered, standing up and looking over at Yui. "It's a full moon tonight. Last time you almost needed a blood transfusion so Loke will be taking you to the spirit world."

Yui scrunched her eyebrows up, confused. "Where? Are you coming with me?"

Lucy shook her head, "Somewhere they can't physically access even by teleportation, and no, I won't be going. I need to keep an eye on them here and make sure they don't kill any locals in the nearby town."

* * *

Yuma sighed laying in his bed with his hand in his hair, head pounding once again. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he lowkey believed Lucy the crazy blonde was right about them being related. He was having too many dreams that were what he knew as memories that he more than likely suppressed when he was turned. Only Ruki was the one that knew the truth at first, along as himself.

_"You used to say the name Lucy in your sleep back at the orphanage when we were younger, but always seemed to forget the name when you woke. Never gave the dream a second thought." Ruki said, sitting next to Yuma who looked at the photo of a child Lucy._

_"She's more than likely my only blood relative, as crazy as it sounds. Plus it's not like I'll let her know that. I don't remember her fully, but I know for damn sure she isn't going to marry a damn Sakamaki." Yuma growled._

_Ruki stood, putting a hand on Yuma's shoulder. "Then we'll protect her like we protect each other. Lucy will become a Mukami instead of a damn Sakamaki, even if that means she has to wed Kou."_

It was an idea Yuma wasn't sure how he felt about, Lucy marrying his idiotic brother Kou. Ruki was too invested in the idea of becoming Adam with Yui, who was Eve and completing the Adam and Eve project. Yuma couldn't marry her for obvious reasons, and Azusa was out of the question. It left Kou as the only option.

Yuma knew the objective was to protect the blonde, Karl Heinz made that clear that Lucy was not to be harmed more then usual or allowed to die, due to the fact that she was extremely valuable. Ruki had looked into the deal more, seeing that in the fine print of Lucy's contract he stole from Reiji's library that it only said Lucy had to marry one of Karl Heinz's  _sons_  of her choosing. Meaning it was not a son related by blood she had to wed, and that it would extend out to Kou as well.

The blonde vampire had been made aware of the situation, admitting that he had taken an interest in the blonde mage. There was just something off about her, and Yuma knew it was because those damn Sakamaki's were tainting her.

Now he just had to get them and her away from one another.

* * *

In the attic of the new Sakamaki Manor, Lucy Heartfilia was going through old boxes of her childhood. The reasoning was unknown to even herself, feeling a bit nolgastic for photos of her childhood. Or what little photos there was of that time period in her life before her mother passed. After that, Jude Heartfilia was not a man for photos.

"There's not a reason you need to be laying here and watching my every move, Shuu." Lucy muttered as she rummaged through a box, smiling slightly finding the single old photo album she had growing up in this hellhole.

"You fake the smiles." Shuu pointed out as Lucy looked through the old photo album in her hands. "When we first came here, you had so much more fire in you, more defiance. Yet now months after, something's changed in you."

It was surprising that Shuu was up and with her during the daylight hours, well as up as he could be more than usual. Yet, Lucy didn't look up from the photo album, her long blonde hair sweeping to one side as a sad smile formed on her lips. These were the only photos she had with her mother and father, were they were a family and were actually happy.

Before Layla gotten sick and Jude became a workaholic, always busy with the family business he eventually lost. With the tips of her fingers, she lightly touched the last family portrait they ever took, the very one her father had framed and hanged.

"It's simple." Lucy says softly, looking up at Shuu with sad brown eyes. "When I was younger, I was alone in these very walls. I lost my mother here, and eventually I lost my father here as well. I had no friends, but I had the maids and servants that my father hired to care for me since he was emotionally and physically unavailable. I was forced to do etiquette classes, taught to be a lady and a businesswoman. My father wanted me to marry a man for money and to have a son, but I wanted to be in love. To have that same love my mother and father once had, the very love my mother told me stories of."

Closing the photo album, Lucy stood straight and gave Shuu her complete attention. "In order to escape this life I have now, I ran away when I was sixteen, to the very guild I dreamed of joined that saved me as a child. It was meeting Natsu and Happy that took me to Fairy Tail, gave me a family that was full of warmth, laughter, and love that I yearned for."

Shuu realized that for once Lucy was opening up. Him and his brothers weren't warm, they didn't have love growing up. They treated humans as nothing, and as much as they tried with Lucy- biting her, abusing her verbally but never physically as of yet, she didn't break. The look in her eyes gave the reason why, it was because she was already broken. It was now only Shuu realized seeing her raw vulnerability.

"Since the time I joined the guild, we have been through so much together. Hardships, battles, saving this very kingdom and world we live in, so many adventures that I wouldn't trade for the world. We protected each other, fought for each other, held each other in hardship, but in the end we all left each other. I have my spirits, and I love each and everyone of them dearly, but after my last battle I can't ever forgive myself." Lucy whispered the last part, finally letting out what she had kept pent up all this time.

"Last battle?" Shuu questioned, knowing she fought with her magic, which still seemed unrealistic but in this world, her world, it was life.

"The demons of Tartaros." Lucy answered, sitting down on a box and looked down at Shuu who was sprawled out on the floor. "My spirit, Horologium, saved me from a curse called Alegria when we were in the Cube. Alegria was a curse that trapped every other member of Fairy Tail, including Natsu and Happy. I was left to fight alone, and in the end I had to sacrifice my oldest spirit, my first friend and the last thing I had of my mother to summon the Celestial Spirit King. We won the battle, but it cost us everything."

"They left you after you sacrificed someone dear to you?" Shuu asked, his blue eyes look up at her curiously. What he was really hearing from the mage was that they won the battle at her suspense, that it was she who actually paid the price for the victory.

Lucy nodded, "Natsu lost his father, and left me with a letter saying that him and Happy were going away for a year to train to be stronger. Shortly after that the guild was disbanded, and everyone went their separate ways with those closest to them. I was left alone, with my spirits and my grief of the lost of not only my friend but the people I considered family. Blood or not."

Shuu sat up, looking at the woman closely. She loved these people with everything she had, he saw that, even loved this Natsu guy- much to his distaste. Whoever the hell Natsu was, he was truly an idiot for leaving her alone, for letting her come to him and his brothers. He could tell she was hurt, she was mad and she suppressed those inner demons with everything she had instead of accepting them and letting them take over, because she was supposed to be the good guy. The hero. Hell, Shuu wanted Lucy to accept those demons.

"Are you mad at them?" Shuu asked her, actually wondering what he asked for once.

Lucy took a minute, hesitating on the answer. "Yes. I'm mad, I'm mad they left without even asking how I did it. I'm mad that after all these years of talking about nakama, they would leave just like that. I'm mad Erza left. I'm mad Gray left with Juvia. I'm mad Wendy and Carla joined a different guild. I'm angry Natsu left with Happy without taking me. Without even  _talking_  to me. We were supposed to be there for each other, as selfish as that sounds I think I earned this one time to be selfish."

"And now you're stuck in this deal your father made with mine." Shuu says, seeing that flare in Lucy's eyes. "Are you angry with that as well?"

"I don't like it, but I accepted it. I guess in the end this was how it was supposed to be, me being married into a deal, because what they said is true. You can't outrun your fate. Maybe prolong it but eventually we would have ended up here." Lucy says, sighing and leaning back against the wall.

Silence filled the room, Lucy's head resting on the wall tilted up as she sat in thought. In her heart she knew it would take time to forgive Fairy Tail, and when she said Fairy Tail it was more her closer nakame. Erza, Wendy, Gray, Levy, Carla, Happy,  _Natsu_ , she needed time to distance these emotions, push them away. Everything was different now, and she just had to accept this.

Shuu on the other hand was watch Lucy. Out of all the humans, he knew this one was different. She made him and his brothers act different, and it wasn't just because they could feel her power, but it was because she was a light in the darkness. She didn't interact with them much, but it was how she protected Yui that they somewhat respected her. The blonde was willing to subject herself for all the feedings, the harassment, and just putting up with them invading her privacy now, which was against Reiji's wishes. Now of course Yuma was protective over his cousin, but he also didn't have much say against their father's wishes.

"There's something about you and your brothers." Lucy broke Shuu from his thoughts as she looked at the roof, muttering whatever it was going on in her head. "Human, spirit or vampire, we are all brought into this world uncompassionate, wanting, taking, but to give to others and to put someone before yourself- that's a learned concept that I know you can grasp, that you have deep down your cold hearts."

"What are you saying now woman?" Shuu sighed, closing his eyes and laying back down on the floor. Back to their regular selves.

Lucy smiled a small smile at the vampire that now laid at her feet. "I believe you and your brothers are a lot more capable of these qualities, and a lot more human than you give yourselves credit for."

It was the first time Shuu felt his heart jump involuntary, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

* * *

The loud whistle of the train mixed with the breaking of the transportation contraption had woken Wendy from her nap. The blue haired dragon slayer looked beyond the window, seeing the very same train station she had come back home too multiple times.  _Home_ , Fairy Tail, it was no longer home here.

The scents of her comrades was faded from this particular area, including Lucy's. That made her stomach twist slightly with worry. Looking over at Carla, Wendy could see the worry in the white feline's eyes. As hard and cold as Carla could be at times, she did care for the people they had become close with. Wendy knew for a fact Carla missed Happy and Lily, even if she would never admit that out loud.

"Come on Carla, let's get going." Wendy says, grabbing their backpack on the way out of the train with Carla following not to far behind.

The town in particular was the same, people bustling around and trying to make ends meet. The same people who walked these streets daily seven months ago were still the same people walking the streets today. It made Wendy more at ease that these people were the same. It gave off a sense of normality Wendy didn't even know she needed until she saw it.

Of course there was the few people who looked over at her and Carla, whispering amongst each other thinking they were being discreet. Yet Wendy could hear every little word.  _A Fairy Tail mage, are they coming back? It's been months since a member of the guild has been in town. Poor thing, what if she doesn't know the guild is gone?_

"Ignore them child." Carla says, walking next to Wendy. "They don't really know what happened with the guild and it's members. They can speculate the reasonings behind Master Makarov's choice of disbandment."

Wendy remembered that day clearly, how there was a frenzy but the choice was made. Everyone had left in the end, and it was because of that last fight. Tartaros had left them all with scars, but there was a huge chunk of the fight Wendy couldn't recall. A big blank spot because she couldn't recall when the Celestial Spirit King had come into the fight. Gray had mentioned Natsu said he felt like Lucy had done something, which was true she had done  _something_  because that Celestial being didn't come into their world by themselves.

Yet Lucy never spoke of her part in the battle, not even when it was over. It made Wendy wonder what exactly Lucy lost in that battle.

"Do you think Sheila will be mad we left?" Wendy asked Carla as Lucy's street, Strawberry Street, came into view.

Carla shook her head, "She'll understand why we had to do this."

Walking into the apartment complex the blonde stayed in, Wendy walked that familiar path towards the number Lucy stayed in. It was as if each step she took closer Wendy wanted to run, but came to an abrupt halt when she saw a man leave Lucy's apartment. Why was there a man in her home?

"I didn't think I'd see another member from that guild here so soon."

Wendy looked over at the old women she knew owned the complex. Yet she caught what the lady had said. "Another member?"

"A red head was here a few days ago looking for Lucy as well." She gave a sad smile. "I'll tell you what I told her. Lucy hasn't lived here for nine months, she left with her heart completely broken. It was too hard for her here, I could see her pain clear as day in her eyes."

Wendy felt a sense of surprise, one Lucy left alone and two- Erza was looking for her as well. Now that Wendy thought about it, she did smell Erza's scent more stronger here than outside with the townspeople. Carla frowned on the other hand, something was going on. Erza looking for Lucy? Wasn't Erza working with the royal guards?

"I gave the red head whatever I had left of Lucy's. I didn't have the heart to throw it out, but there's a letter I forgot to give her." The tendent says, coming back with a crinkled but folded piece of paper. Wendy could see the tear stained smudges. "I took this from the trash, and maybe it will mean something to you."

Wendy took the paper, and by now Carla was hovering above her with her wings to read the contents of the paper.

_"Happy and I will go on a journey while training, and we'll be back in about a year or so."_

Wendy's eyes again, and her heart went out to Lucy- who had been left completely alone here by Natsu, by all of them. If only Wendy knew sooner, but hadn't Lucy said anything? She hates being lonely, it was a known fact about Lucy Heartfilia, even if it meant she had her spirits.

"I sent letters to her, do you knew were they went?" Wendy asked, looking at the elderly lady.

"If you sent letters, they either got trashed or Lucy had them forward to her new address. No, I don't know where that is." With that the lady turned to leave, but she paused and looked over her shoulder. "She would have been happy you and Red came by had she been here."

It was sent between the two of them, Wendy and Carla, who were at a lost at what to say. Only Wendy became determined in that moment, turning to Carla. "We need to go to Crocus."

"Crocus? Why in the world there?" Carla inquired.

Wendy grinned. "Multiple reasons. It's the capital, Erza might have returned back to her station and the Grand Magic Games will be starting in a few days."

"You think Natsu will show up to the GMG's?" Carla asked, but she knew that it was a high possibility.

"I'm willing to bet money Natsu will show up." Wendy grabbed Carla and ran outside towards the train station. "We'll bring Lucy home!"

Carla smiled a bit proudly at Wendy, proud of how much the once meek and clumsy child had grown over the years into a beautiful, strong young woman.

* * *

When night fell that evening, the whole atmosphere changed in the household. As cold as it was usually, it became worse and the hostility increased. Lucy was well aware of the fact that it was a full moon, she kept it marked on the calendar every month and reminded herself the week before so she could begin to prepare herself somewhat mentally.

Her first month with the Sakamaki's was the worst, and that was because Lucy hadn't understood what Yui meant about the full moon when the meek girl tried to warn her. The brothers of course were no help with her questions.

That first full moon was the night Lucy lost a piece of herself and realized she couldn't be so forgiving, so soft and so  _weak_. She had to become harder, grow thicker skin and ignore the jabbing insults at her very being. Ignore the very things that made her Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy of Fairy Tail.

So she did exactly that, and each month became increasingly easy. She accepted the pain of their fangs, and deep down Lucy knew a sick and new found twisted part of her enjoyed it. She enjoyed the dark and twisted game of hiding and not getting caught. Enjoyed the thrill of punishment when she was caught, and it scared her a bit at how dark her mind was becoming.

In her room, Lucy watched as the moon rose to take its rightful place in the sky and knew the time was coming. The sounds of feet hitting the floor echoed around the dark walls of the corridor, the moonlight being the only source of light giving very little insight of what the cause of the commotion was.

"I made sure Yui was placed somewhere safe in the spirit world for now." Loke said softly, coming into Lucy's room.

"Thank you Loke." Lucy whispered, giving him a small smile of gratitude as she stood from her seat by the window.

"I highly advise you come with her, with me, to the spirit world, at least for now. Until the morning." Loke seemed to plead with the stubborn blonde.

She only shook her head at Loke, not wanting to go to the spirit world. She had to deal with them here, and she would. In her head, Yui had endured enough pain but in reality it was because Lucy saw so much of herself in Yui that she felt the need to make sure Yui remained safe.

It was no lie that people thought Lucy was the weakest link in Team Natsu, and sometimes it was true. She was not a caster mage, she was a holder but she made up for the lack of physical strength with her strategies. In all honesty, Lucy could probably plan a war and win it without having to be on the line of fire. Yet she enjoyed training over the years, getting stronger and making a progress that even Natsu could see.

_Natsu_. She needed to get that damn name out of her head. He wasn't in her life, he  _left_. He made her feel weak for depending on him so much without her realization over the years. It was because of this need to feel powerful and useful that she found a purpose in protecting Yui. For such a selfish reason that Lucy didn't even feel remorse for.

She was using Yui as well and she didn't care.

"I'm staying here Loke, you go back to the spirit world with Yui and bring her back in the morning." Lucy's tone was firm, final. It was a tone she never liked using with her spirits, but it was a tone she'd use to be left alone. A tone Loke personally didn't like.

"MELONS! WHERE IS PANCAKE!?"

Ayato's yell was the first thing Lucy was expecting. The red head just had this personality that was rather annoying, more annoying when Lucy took notice he was basically a lot more violent and less dense Natsu. In reality, Lucy knew she hated Ayato for the wrong reasons.

"Fufu, bitch-chan is being naughty tonight. I can't sense Yui anywhere on this property. Who to punish, who to punish you naught girl~"

Laito's voice also echoed off the hallway walls, bouncing around from different areas like Ayato's had. A dark joy filled Lucy, ready to go and hide while they seeked. Loke had seen that quick flash in her eyes, and he was ready to defy her orders and the laws of the Celestial World to break Lucy's contract and just take her somewhere far away. He could deal with her anger for his whole immortal life knowing he saved her from herself and the darkness growing in her heart.

"Loke-" Lucy started, hearing the other voices growing closer. She wanted Loke to go back and away so she could focus on covering her track. Yet this time luck wasn't on her side when she felt a presence directly behind her.

"Found you, you troublesome woman." Shuu's lazy voice lowly whispered into Lucy's ear, pushing her into the wall and sinking his fangs into Lucy without a care for Loke, who stood there with clenched fists as Lucy cried out for the first time that night as she forced his gate closed.

* * *

"You're worried about her." Yui said softly, catching Loke's attention. "Lucy."

Loke sighed, looking over at the human girl from another world that he felt Lucy cared deeply for. Yet her reasonings as of late he wasn't too sure of. It wasn't a lie, and it was well known amongst the other spirits that Loke was worried for his blonde key holder.

"Of course I would be, with those perverted bastards out there touching her wrongly and sinking their teeth into her skin." Loke's fist closed at the idea of all the bruises on her body he had seen before Lucy used her magic to make sure she kept both  _his_  and  _Virgo's_  gates closed.

Yui's pink eyes looked at Loke, holding an innocence in them Loke hadn't seen since first meeting Wendy, and innocence Lucy had lost long ago. "She's strong. A lot stronger than she looks."

Of course Loke knew this, he knew Lucy was strong. She was able to save him and make him a spirit again, able to use lost spells, and Lucy was able summon the Celestial King along with keeping three Zodiac gates open. She was strong enough to bare the burden of breaking Aquarius's key, but Loke could sense the inner turmoil now more than ever. Her control was slipping more often.

His master used to shine so bright, like a radiating star in the night sky. Yet the moment she met the Sakamaki brothers, everything changed. Week by week that shine had gotten dimmer, and there was so much anger and hurt inside the blonde. There were new wounds that Lucy had mentally, emotionally, and physically because of this deal. Scars that Lucy would hold to heart, just like that festering hatred in her chest.

It was a dark feeling they all felt, especially Loke. Lucy hadn't noticed, but she has taken on the mind set and attitudes of the brothers. It only made Loke fear one thing truly, that if Lucy were to turn into a vampire, would she be as vindictive as the brothers around her? As dark and cruel as they were? Would Lucy truly lose touch with humanity?

"She needs her family." Loke says, looking the platinum blonde in the eyes. "Not this make believe crap deal of marriage, but Fairy Tail. Lucy needs Natsu, and her friends. Not whatever this is. I know you know she isn't happy."

Yui looked down, clasping her hands in her lap. It wasn't fair to Lucy to give up her life because of some deal. No, Yui wouldn't let Lucy live like this for the rest of her life. "I want to help Lucy escape her deal, for her to be happy."

Yui could still feel the blonde's tears on her skin from that morning. How out of control her emotions were. She knew Lucy missed them, but she was also concerned about one thing. "What if she doesn't want to go back? To Fairy Tail?"

It was a question Loke hadn't wanted to think of, but it was something that often did cross his mind. What if Lucy truly wanted nothing to do with the guild? Nothing to do with Natsu or Happy. Gray or Erza, hell even Wendy or Carla? As mad as Loke was at them, particularly a certain fire dragon slayer, he wanted them happy. He knew Natsu loved Lucy, and Lucy at least loved Natsu.

"Then I'll personally kill all those bastards who touched a single strand of that brat's blonde hair." Loke's head snapped up to look at Aquarius, who was there with her arms crossed across her chest with the other spirits at her side.

"We can't commit murder." Loke says, frowning. "It's against Celestial rules-"

"Rules that have loopholes." Capricorn reminded. "Miss Heartfilia is in harm's way, her life is in constant danger, not only that- these people are not human nor from this world. They have no place in the rules or guidelines."

"Meaning it's free reign to protect her." Loke muttered.

Aquarius sighed softly at what situation her brat found herself in. Out of any situation Lucy could have found herself in when Aquarius sacrificed herself, this was not one of them. She was supposed to be with that pink haired idiot and his annoying blue cat. If only her key was out there sooner and she was able to talk sense to the blonde. It was a reason she hoped Lucy would have been here with that human girl.

"You have to be willing to break your contract with her." Aquarius reminded Loke, because in order to save her they would make her upset to the point she might consider not continuing the contract for a while. The blonde was changing, even Aquarius knew that.

"For now, Pieces, Libra, tell Yukino of the situation and see if her and her dragon slayers can do anything." Loke looked at the two said zodiacs, who were surprised because as of up until now, they were told not to say anything.

"The whole situation?" Libra asked.

Loke nodded, "Tell Yukino everything in full but the others only need to know things. Yukino will know what to say to the Twin Dragon Slayers and what to do."

Aquarius hugged Scorpio's arm, one thought in mind about the little girl she watched grow into a powerful young woman.

_If only you were here now Layla. She needs you more than ever._

* * *

_**Thank you for all the support! I really hope you like this chapter because it was honestly my favorite one to type so far! We are getting more appearances and gah! Super excited! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review and tell me who you're most eager to see character interaction with next!** _

_**Also, if Lucy seems OCC that's because I am now trying to take aim on a darker approach of her character that isn't cringe worthy or over powered. Please keep in mind I am trying to keep her original character in tact but adding dark aspect to it with her time with the brothers, which will get more violent in the future. I've noticed they have been a little soft in my chapters but hey, I got things planned.** _

_**Please review! xoxo** _


	7. Glassy Sky

* * *

**07| GLASSY SKY**

* * *

 

Kou hardly got to spend time with the blonde named Lucy, the very cousin of his brother that he was now trying to win the heart of. It was a surprise when both Yuma and Ruki had come up to him and asked him to get as close as Lucy as possible. Which was now why he had basically been a guard dog to Lucy.

It was just a few nights ago when he and Yuma had pryed and pulled Shuu off her, making sure to care to her bite wound that was just a little  _too_  deep for comfort. Thanks to the help of Ruki, and one of her Celestial Spirits named Virgo, Lucy's bite wound had been just fine.

Upon meeting Lucy initially, Kou wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Originally he didn't expect much of Lucy, not really giving the job of protecting the human much thought. It changed when he met her. She wasn't afraid of the purebloods, which was proven with the yelling matches with Ayato, the blunt rejection for Laito, and the constant challenges for Subaru.

He was surprised she was still alive, but it only intrigued him more when Yuma confirmed he had memories of Lucy, not too many but enough to claim her. Not as if Lucy knew that, plus Yuma didn't remember much from his human life, yet if he could claim Lucy, the rest of them would too. She was a Mukami, technically, no maybe just to them.

"Lucy." Kou called, seeing the blonde's head buried in a book as she scribbled things onto the paper next to her in the library. Kou swore Lucy  _lived_  in the library, since it was the place he found she spent most of her times.

In the short period of time he had been here, Kou learned a few things about Lucy Heartfilia. She loved reading, had a passion for writing, she had a good heart but there was something else about her that screamed danger. Kou was once human, so were the rest of his brothers. Yet despite his harsh treatment and thoughts of humans being nothing more than vile creature, he saw Lucy as a true angel.

Something he never saw any human as. The truth was Kou had taken it amongst himself to read her heart, to see how  _pure_  this human could be. He was taken back by the brilliance and light in her heart that made her very being, but he sensed the underlying darkness that could snuff that light out.

A twisted part of him wanted the light to go out, to see how cruel she could be to the ones who caused her such pain. The very pain that shook her soul, hell- he wanted to see those people  _burn_.

Looking up, Lucy couldn't help but smile at Kou. A smile that Kou didn't mind being directed at him. In all honesty, Lucy didn't mind the Mukami's, yet all but Kou were a bit standoffish. Not that Lucy minded too much, the space was a nice difference and for the first time in a while she felt like she had a friend that wasn't Yui. Her guard was still nice and tall, kindness or not she didn't know the man too well to trust him too much.

"Kou, hello." Lucy greeted, that cheerful smile on her face came naturally. Oh, how it came so naturally. "Back in here to bother me?"

Kou grinned. "Well Princess, I thought I would be better company than those boring books Reiji has you reading." He huffed out, folding his arms behind his head as he stood there and leaned slightly to see what she was working on exactly, then rolled his eyes. "What a prude.  _Etiquette_ lessons? You're by far more of a lady than he could ever dream of being."

Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, a laugh that caught her by surprise. She raised her hand, touching her lips. When was the last time she laughed so freely, and meant it? She couldn't help but smile at the blonde hovering over her.

"It's nice, feeling that fleeting moment of happiness isn't?" Kou asked her softly, hearing her laugh the first time since he had arrived nearly three weeks ago. A laugh that was of happiness, not spite or amusement.

"It is." Lucy replied in a gentle whisper, leaning her cheek on her hand and closing her book. "Want to sit for a bit? Maybe play some tic-tac-toe?"

"What a game for a lady to be playing." Kou teased, happily plopping into the seat next to Lucy. "What would Reiji say if he were to see us playing such a mundane game?"

Lucy gave him a wink, "I'll just blame you of course."

"You little minx." Kou chuckled, marking a square in the pound sign with an 'X' first, watching as Lucy marked her choice of square with a 'O'.

It went like that, a few friendly games of tic-tac-toe that ended with cat's game or one of the blonde's cheating the other. A few laughs and jokes, and it was this moment Kou felt his humanity. A side that would never be seen by anyone else but this woman who sat there, once again cheating.

"Hey you little cheater!" Kou whined, grabbing and throwing the now wadded paper at her forehead.

"Kou!" Lucy yelled, throwing her book at him.

From afar Yui couldn't help but smile slight at the scene, having walked into the library to tell Lucy that Reiji wanted to see how far she had come in her studies. In reality, Yui just didn't have the heart to interrupt the moment between Kou and Lucy, seeing the half blood act so human and Lucy seem so happy.

It was something they both needed.

* * *

Instead of Libra or Pisces telling Yukino what was going on with one of the last four Celestial Mages, who happened to be a close friend, it was Loke. He had been able to open his own gate near the light blue haired mage that was close with Lucy at a point in the blonde's life. Yet Lucy was doing a good good keeping her distance now.

Of course Yukino listened to every words Loke told her, taking in the untold story of Lucy Heartfilia that no one knew about, not even her comrades or her team. Which was now disbanded and scattered amongst the Kingdom of Fiore.

"She sacrificed Aquarius?" Yukino asked, her brown eyes holding sympathy as her finger tentatively touched her own gate keys. She couldn't bare the idea if parting with one of them, let alone being left by herself after doing so. "Where is she now?"

Loke sighed, running his hand through his hair. "She had no choice, not one Aquarius left her with anyway. It broke her heart to break Aquarius's key, that being she had Aquarius since she was a small child and Layla passed Aquarius into Lucy's hands for safe keeping."

"Lucy probably feels as if she let her mother down." Yukino hummed, deep in thought. "Loke, you came here for help. Tell me the whole story, this time without keeping pieces of it to yourself."

Loke felt like he was betraying Lucy in every sense, because the blonde mage didn't want help. She didn't want anyone to know, but Loke feared not only for her life but for her sanity. He did not want her to keep pushing him and the others away, for her to start going her own way and leaving the bright path she was on.

Lucy wasn't the only one who lost comrades, wasn't the only one who lost the guild. Despite him not losing a friend like Lucy lost Aquarius, he couldn't help but feel as if he already lost Lucy. He didn't want to lose Lucy, she wasn't gone quite yet and Mavis forbid he tried to save her by reminding the blonde that people were still here who loved her.

"Her father made a deal with a very bad man when she was a child. If I had known, I'd never have let her go back to visit their graves, but it was too late. He was waiting there with his six sons, and once Lucy was close enough she was caught." Loke clenched his fists, Yukino's eyes widening.

"They caught her? Loke! You should have came sooner-"

"No." Loke cut her off, sighing again and running his hand through his messy maine he called hair. "Lucy is there because she signed a contract all those years ago. The six brothers she's with now, by the beginning of next year she will pick one to marry."

"I have a feeling that's not the whole thing Loke." Yukino could sense there was something else, something that she wouldn't like.

"These brothers, they come from another world. Their father made a deal with Jude Heartfilia, a deal with the devil." Loke looked Yukino straight in her brown eyes, and for the first time she saw his anger at such a high level. "They are vampires, they hurt Lucy and bite her and push her around. She  _allows_  it, and she's losing herself day by day. If this continues, I'm afraid we won't just lose Lucy to them, but she'll lose her humanity and her life."

Yukino understood the situation clearly now, yet processing that vampires were real was a new thing. Sure if dragons and demons existed, weren't vampires just another form of demons? It made sense that they would exist as well.

"What do I do though? What  _can_  I even do Loke?" Yukino wanted to help her friend, more than anything. "Do I go over there? Do I try to fight them with the help of Sting and Rogue?"

Loke's eyes swelled with unshed tears, unsure how to help Lucy in a way the would impact her the least. Instead, Yukino went ahead and pulled the prideful lion spirit into her arms understanding he needed someone to grieve with. Lucy was too busy with her own problems, Loke wasn't able to grieve with her, so she would let him grieve here.

"It's okay to cry, I promise not to tell anyone." Yukino said softly, running her hand through Loke's hair as he took a few shaky breaths.

"No, I can't cry." Loke muttered, sitting up and wiping angrily at his eyes. "I need to be strong for Lucy. I need to help her."

"And we will," Yukino grabbed Loke's hand, and gave him a warm smile. "Yet the situation is highly sensitive. They are vampires, we don't know how they fight, or how fast they are of if they even have any capabilities we know nothing of. We don't want to barge in to save Lucy, and only make it worse for her."

"She's right you know." Sting's voice caught both their attentions, and in the doorway stood the Twin Dragon Slayers with their exceeds. "In order to save Blondie from these parasites, we have to get an understanding of them. Not only that, we need a plan A and a plan B."

"Plan A and Plan B?" Loke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which consists of?"

Rogue was the next to speak, "Plan A being we, being you and the other spirits, study these brothers, gain knowledge on how they work and then we put something together here. Something fast, but not as efficient if we don't understand the opponent."

"Plan B, that's a little more complicated you see." Sting says next, scratching the back of his head. "Plan B consist of getting Fairy Tail back together, but I heard in the woods work that Erza was already trying to put the guild back together."

Loke's eyes held surprise at the news. "Erza?"

"Apparently she's already put together a little group. Laxus has already gone back to the guild hall, where Makarov has agreed to remain guild master for a few more years. Since everyone is so dispersed amongst the kingdom, Erza, Gajeel and Levy are the ones looking for everyone, including Laxus's team." Sting told the information he had gathered quite recently.

"If you told Lucy this, do you think she'll leave back to Fairy Tail on her own?" Yukino asked Loke, hope in her eyes.

Yet Loke knew that Lucy was in deep. She wasn't just there for the deal and a contract but for Yui, he knew she wouldn't leave Yui- the sweet human girl who wanted to save her as well.

"No." Loke saw Yukino deflate. "Lucy is angry, she's angry they left her and I don't think she would go running back. As happy as I am that the guild is slowly coming back, I know for a fact if any of those brothers get whiff that Fairy Tail is back, they'll move her away."

"Then what do we do?" Yukino asks. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We don't," Sting muttered, cracking his fists. "We are going on a mission to find the one person who can save Lucy from herself. We need to find Natsu."

Loke frowned, knowing that would go south the moment Lucy saw the pink haired man, Yet maybe Natsu was the only one able to save Lucy, and as much as he wanted the three of them to barge in now. Loke knew the rational thing was to sit and wait.

They wouldn't kill Lucy, so at least Loke had that really bad reassurance.

* * *

Lucy was a bit upset with the job that Shuu had decided to grab while he was out in the town. After the first mission Lucy had gone on with Ayato and Subaru months prior to the current, the other brothers would randomly come back home with job requests and take Lucy to go.

Oh some of those missions Lucy would never be able to forget, no matter how hard she tried.

It happened more frequent, but never had Shuu ever expressed that he was interested on going to a job request. Lucy had, in fact, asked him a few times if he had wanted to go on a mission with her, but she was always met with the same silence of him not paying attention.

Yet since that day in the attic a few nights ago, the night of the full moon (which Kou and Yuma had come between her and Shuu), things were different. She could sense that between her and Shuu, because he treated her a bit more like a person now than an object. Had her words actually affected him so greatly? She didn't know, and she probably never would.

He was the reason she stood in the pub in a random town she hadn't heard about before in the kingdom, a town she didn't even think was on the map, in a pub where broken hearted people drink their sorrows away. It was a pitiful sight really, but she didn't have room to actually judge anyone here.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to drink a potion that will have me sing my heart's greatest and deepest sorrows?" Lucy asked both Shuu and Ramon, who happened to be the pub's owner, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be playing the piano right next to you on stage, since we're a team now." Shuu offered lazily with a shrug.

There was something about that sentence that made something in Lucy snap, something she just couldn't accept. Her brown eyes narrowed at Shuu, legs moving before she thought about it as she jabbed her forefinger into his chest. The anger radiating off Lucy was strong, and Shuu knew he had finally hit a chord successfully in her.

"We are  _not_  a team. Hell, I would never be on a team with the likes of  _any_ of you." Lucy spat, nearly shaking in her spot.

Shuu couldn't help but smirk, because it was just his nature to find this human reaction so amusing. "Well it's not like you're on team  _Natsu_  anymore."

Lucy's words caught in her throat as she glared, turning to look at Ramon who had the potion ready for her to drink. The goal of this mission was actually the opposite of helpful. They, being Shuu and Lucy, were to perform a show that would cause these broken hearts to become more depressed with music affecting them to buy more hard liquor to drink away their sorrows.

Selfish gain for Ramon, Shuu and Lucy. A mission that Fairy Tail wouldn't have taken part of to begin with. Did Lucy feel shame, yes deep down, but was this easy money? Also a yes and Lucy would take what she could get.

The vile of whatever the hell the potion was called was bitter as it slid down Lucy's throat. She cringed, coughed for a second and had to smack her lips to rid of the lingering tinge it left behind weirdly. Almost right away she could feel the effects on her body, the inner demons of grief taking over for the moment.

"Ready?" Shuu asked, his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards stage.

It was weird, how her mind was working, she could only focus on the things that hurt her inside causing her grief. Which went all the way back to her childhood, things she locked away. She could feel a few pair of eyes on her while she became independent and stood on the stage alone while Shuu took the piano seat.

The blonde vampire's fingers slowly pressed on the piano key, a soft melody taking hold and filling the pub's walls. Lucy stood there, in front of the microphone. It had been years since she sung anything, especially from her heart. Before she turned to writing books, she used to write songs and sing them.

In fact, Lucy and Layla used to sing around the house together. Only her father had quickly crushed that dream after her mother had died, saying it only brought false hope of happiness. He threw her into her studies and that was the end of that story.

Now, it felt as if she was given this chance to voice these emotions in ways she hadn't been able to do before, as silly as that sounded. She felt like she had her voice back again, for just this moment.

" _ **How many days have passed like this?**_ **  
** _ **The city, the crowd is fading, moving on**_ **  
** _ **Sometimes I have wondered where you've gone**_

_**Story carries on... Lonely, lost inside"** _

Hours. Days. Months. All the hours that passed with the thoughts of her nakama, of where they could possibly be and what they were doing. Was Levy still with Gajeel? Did they confess yet? How about Juvia and Gray?

Everyone had eventually faded from Lucy's mind, because out of sight out of mind was true in every sense. She could wonder all she wanted about their whereabouts, but she slowly moved on each day feeling more and more alone than ever.

" _ **I had this dream so many times**_ **  
** _ **The moments we spent have passed and gone away**_ **  
** _ **Could there be an end to this?**_

_**What I'm feeling deep inside?** _ **  
** _**You know there's no looking back** _

_**Glassy sky above** _ **  
** _**As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me** _ **  
** _**Glassy Sky - the cold, the broken pieces of me"** _

Lucy's voice was surprisingly soft, a little raspy that held raw emotions. Her brown eyes closed as her heart thought of her mother, of her childhood. How in that time she knew happiness, warmth and love. All the nights she spent looking at the stars with Layla, how she learned to summon spirits because of her mother.

Then her thoughts went to her father, who she never got to say goodbye too. If Lucy was being completely honest, it tore her apart inside that night she came home to find a letter from her father. Not only that but there were gifts and a letter for the seven years she was missing and stuck in time on Tenrou Island. It was that final letter of acceptance from her father that Lucy wish she could tell him she loved him too. To mend that broken bond.

Yet she never got that chance too. Of course her heart yearned for Aquarius as well, a friend she lost that only she and her other spirits know of. She knew that her beloved siren spirit wasn't dead, but it didn't make it easy knowing she would never be able to fight alongside her comrade, or see her again in this lifetime.

" _ **The mystery of it I recall**_ **  
** _ **Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall**_ **  
** _ **I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know"**_

Loke, she knew she was hurting her most loyal spirit by making him watch her suffer and be swallowed by her own grief. She could fool the world with her smiles, but never Loke. The lion spirit knew her too well, knew her as if she were the back of his hand. Nothing went past him, and she knew since the initial meeting between her and the Sakamaki's, there had become a rift between her and Loke.

Lucy never wanted Loke to worry, never wanted him to stress, but he did just that. She knew he was concerned about her well being. He was there for the initial part of her grief when she lost Aquarius, lost the guild and her nakama.

Yet she realized slowly how selfish she had been. She never asked him once if he was okay. How selfish and mean.

" _ **Empty promises, shattered dreams of love**_ **  
** _ **Sometimes I wonder what's beyond**_ **  
** _ **I tried many times to make it up to you**_ **  
** _ **Can somebody tell me what to do?**_ **  
** _ **I thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking back"**_

Wendy. Erza. Gray. Happy.  _Natsu_. Promises between them were all broken, because they left as if they meant nothing. Her heart had cracked more, become more fragile than it ever was before because her heart was hurt.

It's true, that one time she thought of ending it. It was only a few weeks after living with the Sakamaki's that she wondered what life there was after life was over. It was a thought she wondered for a moment before shaking that feeling away and feeling unhappy with herself. She could never leave this life behind by choice.

In all honesty, Lucy wished she had her mother her to tell her what she should do. For the family she had found in Fairy Tail had been a simple means to an end, the good times always ended eventually. Now she just had to move forward with her life.

" _ **Time has already come**_ **  
** _ **The sun is gone - no more shadows**_ **  
** _ **Can't give up, I know, and this life goes on**_ **  
** _ **I'll be strong**_ **  
** _ **I'll be strong**_ **  
** _ **'til I see the end"**_

Shuu could hear the pain in Lucy's voice, his blue eyes watching her the whole time he played on the piano. It was the first time he heard his blonde companion sing, and he was fondly surprised that she could sing at all. Let alone like a broken angel that fell from heaven's grace.

That night of the full moon when he found her, it was the first time Shuu wasn't trying to hunt and hurt Lucy. In fact it was the opposite. Despite his harsh biting, Shuu was marking her so his brothers would stray away, yet those damn Mukami's had interrupted.

He knew that Lucy was different from any other human he had meet. Where his brothers saw Lucy as a sex toy, or a blood bag, hell even a damn stereotypical wife- Shuu saw her for her, surprisingly. He knew Lucy had a strong will, and a strong mindset. Yet he could see the sadness in her eyes, and feel her pain in this very moment, and for the first time he found he wished he could see into that blonde's head to know what was going through it.

**"** _**Inside I've been shaken, my sanity taken** _ **  
** _**Our broken halves, they intertwine** _ **  
** _**From once was yours and once was mine** _ **  
** _**I'm breakable - unbreakable** _ **  
** _**I'm shakeable - unshakeable** _ **  
** _**I'm breakable - unbreakable** _ **  
** _**I'm breakable"** _

Flashes of faces went through Lucy's head as she opened her eyes, seeing that people were buying drinks and watching the stage with broken hearted eyes. There minds in the place that caused them sadness to begin with, and suddenly Lucy felt guilty. She felt guilty for reminding them, and sad for reminding herself.

" _ **Glassy sky above**_

_**As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me** _ **  
** _**Glassy Sky - the cold, the broken pieces of me** _ **  
** _**Sometimes I wonder what's beyond** _

_**I tried many times to make it up to you** _ **  
** _**Can somebody tell me what to do?** _ **  
** _**I thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking back"** _

As sad and confused Lucy knew she was deep down, she swallowed that thick greif that was there in her throat, blinked her eyes a few times to bat away the unshed tears and took a step back away from the microphone. The potion worked, it worked more than she liked and more than she'd care to admit.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lucy recomposed herself. She ran her hand through her hair and looked over at Shuu, who was looking at her with an emotion in his blue eyes she just couldn't place. Not that she wanted to place them anywhere, because he didn't care.

None of them cared. It was all an act, and she knew that and she fell for it every time. Shuu was nice to her a few times, and he brought her on this cruel mission that humiliated her by making her sing her sorrows away. She'd rather be drinking them.

Then there was Kou, who made her laugh. How long would it be until he switched up on her? Turned his back on her and left her to wallow alone? To show her kindness, treat her nicely, only to eventually make her feel less than? It was all in due time, when the true intention of each brother came out. Even if they had glimpse of human emotions, they were too stubborn and stuck in their violent ways.

"Good job Mrs. Sakamaki and Mr. Sakamaki." Ramon praised as the two blondes exited the stage. Lucy had forgotten Shuu had placed them under this job as husband and wife, unfortunately. "You two play beautifully together."

Lucy bit her tongue, not okay with the fact they just leeched of the brokenhearted people in pub. Yet the way Shuu's arm snaked around her waist, it had her tense. She would admit since her time with the brother's she had experienced new touches, fortunately none very sexual but still new.

"Well my wife does have a beautiful voice." Shuu nearly gloated, looking down at Lucy and tilting her chin up and before she could react, his lips were on hers.

Lucy's brown eyes widen in surprise, her first instinct to push Shuu away but his arm was tight around her. She couldn't make a scene, but she also didn't react. She stood there, not sure how to react, but eventually he released her and smiled as smile she could remember her mother smiling at her with. Love.

_It's all an act._

"Ah, young love." Ramon chuckled, coming over with the reward money for them to take."Her you go you two lovebirds, as promised."

Lucy was quick to look away from Shuu's captivating deceptive blue eyes, grabbing the reward money and making her way towards the door. She needed air. Her first kiss was just stolen, her cheeks were literally on fire, and her heart was beating too fast for comfort.

Yet Shuu, he couldn't help but smirk at Lucy's reaction. He stole her first kiss from Ayato, who never gotten close enough to have a slight chance, and he made her blush with a racing heart. Naturally Shuu felt smug, he liked knowing he had Lucy right where he wanted her.

Yet as Lucy got outside, she took a step back seeing as the rain started to pour, but ended up backing up into Shuu- who was now directly behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, causing Lucy to stiffen again.

"Don't." Lucy whispered softly, tilting her head up to look a the dark skies.  _Juvia_. The rain reminded her comrade.

"Don't what?" Shuu muttered into Lucy's hair. It wasn't the first time he held her, sometimes sneaking into her bed, tainting the find memories of Natsu, but it was the first time she spoke up.

"Whatever that was inside. Stop it." Lucy put the reward money into her bag, gripping Shuu's hands and pushing them away.

Only instead of letting himself be pushed away, Shuu grabbed her hand and spun her around. This time his hand was on her chin gently. "And if I don't?"

Lucy's breath hitched, her brown eyes once again captivated by Shuu's blue. "I don't want to be apart of this game anymore. My heart, I can't take it anymore Shuu."

"Who said it was a game?" Shuu tilted his head to the side. "I intend to win your heart, and by the looks of it I have a head start of doing just that."

Lucy shook her head, pushing his hand away and turning away. "We have a train to catch Shuu." Lucy reminded, not saying anything in response of his previous statement.

Sighing, Shuu let it be and popped the umbrella he bought inside the pub's store and covered Lucy with it as he stood a little out of it so his shoulder got slightly wet. Together the two blonde's walked in silence. One trying to figure out what he was doing exactly, and the other trying to fight new emotions she just didn't want to accept.

Not to far in the distance of a local cafe sat a blue haired woman with a blue haired man, staring at the blonde woman who walked away with a man she'd never seen before.

"Jellal-san, who is love rival walking with?" Juvia Lockser couldn't help but ask, curious as to why he wasn't going after Lucy. "Why is Jellal-san letting her leave?"

Jellal Fernandes wrote a few things in the notepad he had on the table:  _Lucy Heartfilia, spotted leaving Ramon's Pub in Evermore Village- East of Fiore with unknown blonde male to be suspected as new partner or significant other approximately 11:23 at night on October 23rd._

"To answer your question, it's because I believe the man she's with came through another anima. Where the breach was, I can't pinpoint it." Jella answered, looking at Juvia seriously. "It was a mission Princess Hisui asked me to looking into due to my previous experience with the anima from Edolas."

"That still does not answer Juvia's question." Juvia pointed out, sipping her coffee. "Jellal-san told Juvia that Erza-san was trying to get the guild back together. Love rival is part of the guild, so Juvia does not understand why love rival can't know we are here."

Jellal sighed at the rain woman, " Trust me on this. Oh, and Juvia, can you promise me one thing?"

Juvia eyed the man across from her, "Depends on the promise."

"You can't tell Erza we saw Lucy." Jellal says, closing his notepad.

"When Erza-san finds out, Juvia will throw Jellal-san under the bus." Was all Juvia could promise.

* * *

**Gah! Please comment your thoughts on this chapter. Sorry if it seemed OCC, I should really watch DL again, but I think I got the hang of this haha. Some new faces to the story, new interactions and some development! I kinda liked it haha.**

**Important question though! It's now time I start to consider who Lucy will end up with, and I have a vague idea but not anytime soon. Please let me know which character you want Lucy to interact with more. I always love Kou and Shuu scenes, but I'll need to switch up soon, so let me know!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review. xoxo**


	8. Chasing

* * *

**08| CHASING**

* * *

It was that time of year again that got the people of Crocus in a frenzy of excitement. It was when they would go to the arena and cheer of their favorite guilds and mages who competed. Only some where is disarray when they remembered that Fairy Tail was not participating this year, despite the disbandment of the guild and rumored reestablishment. Yet as soon as the guild has disappeared, the members were gone and not one had seen a trace of a previous member.

Wendy Marvell on the other hand was curious about who was competing in this year's games and who would prove to be victorious. Of course she probably wouldn't stay long enough to then end of the games since other things were on her agenda now, but she would hear about it and at least say she had gone for a bit. Her main mission in this city was to track down Erza and find out what was going on exactly.

Looking over at Carla, who walked besides Wendy in her human form that was possible due to transformation magic, the two females walked looking through the city trying to find something. What it was, that was the question. Something that looked familiar, or something that was just out of place- answers they didn't have. Anything.

"What if we don't find Erza or Natsu?" Wendy asked, looking at Carla who frowned.

"We can't have negative thoughts, it won't help us in the end." Carla says, trying to offer the young dragon slayer some comfort. "We'll find someone eventually. Maybe even Lucy."

Wendy shook her head, "Lucy isn't in the town, her scent isn't even around here anymore. That is if she was to begin with."

Carla sighed softly, not liking how Wendy was acting. Carla didn't like seeing the little girl she had watch grow up so stressed and worried, but she also understood why Wendy was like this. Carla wondered how much more worried Wendy would be is Carla had told her truthfully of her vision that night.

That was a burden Carla wanted to carry alone for now, knowing that Lucy might be with something not human. It stressed Carla out, but deep down she knew the Celestial Spirit mage was stronger than she looked. Besides, creatures like those men only existed in legend.

"Where ever Lucy may be child, she is capable of handling herself. Not only is she a grown adult woman, she has her spirits with her." Carla reassured, but she could sense it did nothing for Wendy.

"I can't help but worry." Wendy admits softly, pausing in her steps. "I don't know what she did, but she did something that saved us all that day. I know Lucy didn't come out unscathed, emotionally and physically. Now knowing she had to deal with whatever that was alone, it hurts my heart and I feel guilty."

Carla smiled sadly, "Then you should know Lucy wouldn't want you to be sad or worry over her. Let alone feel guilty. None was your fault."

Wendy nodded, wanting to move on from this topic so she started to walk again. "Who do you think will win this year's Grand Magic Games? There's new guilds entering the games, so i can't help but wonder."

"I don't even know who's in the competition this year, so I couldn't say." Carla says and then stops when loud cheering came from inside the arena as the announcement gives the people a warm welcome to the last day of the games. "Wendy, I thought you said they started today not  _ended_."

Wendy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "I think I got the days mixed up. I'm sorry Carla!"

Carla couldn't help but smiled fondly and shake her head, "Nothing we can do about it now but go and enjoy the last battles. Hurry now."

Wendy laughed slightly, following Carla towards the stadium where they bought their tickets for last day admission and were quick to find seats near the judges. It was like a sense of dejavu to Wendy, being back here and watching the other guilds duke it out for the top spot that would always belong to Fairy Tail. It was amusing, sort of. It did bring back good memories though.

"Look, the battle's about to start!" The voice of Jason from Sorcerer Weekly cried out in excitement, causing Wendy to glance up to see him being accompanied by another reporter. A female who looked bored.

"Yeah but it's all an act." She says, giving Jason a look.

"Not really- I mean Skull Millione's had a rocky start Zoe, but who knows? They might just-"

"That's my point." Zoe, a dark haired female says. "Sure Chrisaac's strong, but from what I see, Skull Millione's members are  _way_  stronger. They're probably a lot stronger but just hiding it."

Jason looked down at Zoe, "Huh?"

"They are more than likely just doing it for the money." Zoe added.

Wendy had no clue who these guilds were she was overheard in the other conversation were, so she refocused on the battle playing out, but to her surprise the battle was already over. "How fast, I don't know if I should be impressed and amused or unimpressed and disappointed." Carla voiced her thoughts.

" _The winner is Skull Millione"s! Who knew!?"_

"See, I told you." Zoe smirked up at Jason, who was still being a fanboy for the moment.

" _Skull Millione! What an unexpected win, having them worth one hundred times more! Strongest Guild in Fiore!"_

Wendy bristled at that, not liking that her guild at heart's title was being tarnished like it was nothing. It angered Wendy a bit, that these people forgot that it was her guild,  _Fairy Tail,_ being the reason they were still here alive and well. Yet Fairy Tail was never one to barge around to remind people of that little fact.

Around her, Carla was the the first to notice that the crowd had hushed down and whispers were starting to float around them. Glancing over at Wendy, the dragon slayer had also took notice to the strange occurrence of the cheering abruptly stopping.

"Oh, what's happening over there?" One of the announcers ask, leaning forward in his seat. "There's a very fishy guy in the ring now."

One of the members of Skull Millione had stepped up to the man, "Who the hell are you?"

Wendy frowned, "An intruder?" Then she caught the very familiar and very dominant scent she wasn't expecting now. "No.."

Carla watched as the cloaked man stepped more in the arena, as he approached the new GMG winners with challenge intended. The rising magic was alarming, and seemed somewhat dangerous to be contained in the small confinement

"It's not safe here-" Carla started but she heard a yell from that female reporter.

"Quick, we have to evacuate the people!" Zoe yelled, but it was too late since heat blasted from all directions.

In the arena, the members of Skull Millione stared the man down, and the same male member spoke up. "That's some guts you have to be picking a fight here."

"Hey isn't that the guy that's been going around…"

"No way."

"So you're Fiore's number one huh?" The man covered asked, and Wendy's eyes widen with confirmation and a small smile played on her lips.

"Who the hell are you?" The man from the winning guild demanded now.

"I'm a challenger." With that a powerful blast was shot at Skull Millione, knocking them back.

"He attacked them!" The announcers yelled, sweat going down their faces at the increasing heat in the arena.

Once again Zoe went rattling off to Jason, "We need to gather wizards that can fight!"

Wendy couldn't help but look up at Zoe, voicing her own opinions. "No you don't, there's no need to fight. Damage fees, maybe, but he means no harm."

Jason looked down at Wendy, eyes widening noticing the previous Fairy Tail member. "Why is that?"

"It's obvious who this is." Wendy tailed off, looking back over to the arena with a sweatdrop since it was literally melting. Wendy sighed and shook her head, seeing that familiar pink hair that was now too long to maintain.

"Natsu." Carla's eyes widen, and then out of nowhere Happy was floating in front of her and Wendy.

"Wendy!" Happy grinned. "How are ya!?"

"Happy!" Wendy smiled at the blue exceed. "Natsu couldn't help but fight?"

Happy shrugged in a carefree manner as he floated there in the air. "Oh man, Natsu said he had to come here and see the fight, but everyone's out of commission now.

"ANYONE'S FINE SO COME AT ME!" Natsu's battle cry rang out, as did the battle cries of the other mages going at Natsu in the acceptance of his challenge.

"I'M BURNING UP!"

" _He's a monster!"_

" _Run!"_

"Mann, he's over doing it again. That Natsu." Happy sighed, but Wendy couldn't help the little giggle, glad to see nothing had changed too much with her companions.

It was then Natsu looked up towards the three, grinning at the blue haired dragon slayer with that famous grin he always had that made him Natsu, "Yo, it's been such a long time Wendy!"

Wendy could help but smile, wincing as the royal guard came in and reprimanded Natsu before she could even get a word in. She then looked over at Carla, who Happy was surprised to see in a human tranformation and asking her about it. Wendy, despite Natsu being arrested, could help but feel happy.

"We should go get Natsu out of the Royal Gaurd's custody." Wendy says, earning an eyes roll from Carla.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot."

Yet Wendy caught the fondness in Carla's voice.

* * *

Luck is what Erza would call it, pure and utter luck. When Jellal had called to tell her that he had found Juvia and told her what was happening, it was the first good news she had heard for the past few days that were just filled with worry. In fact, a lot had been happening so fast that Erza struggled to keep up.

It was indeed Laxus who had approached her originally in Crocus, where she had been working alongside the royal guard and taking high classed missions to protect the kingdom. The Lightning Dragon Slayer then informed her of the guild being re-established, that Makarov would remain Guild Master for a year or two before Laxus would take over himself, but he needed help reaching out to the other guild members and getting their family home.

Erza knew she had a new priority, but her family came first before anything. She had already told Jellal and Laxus she would resign from her position as soon as Gray came back from his mission of infiltrating a dark cult called Avatar. Sadly Erza couldn't tell Juvia that she knew Gray was alive and well, and not being taken over by his new slayer magic. Not only that, Gray had to focus on his mission so he couldn't know this news of their family until her was done. She knew they all needed some good news.

It lead her on a new mission, to find her family and get them back home where they belonged. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman were also newly informed and reaching out to any others that they could to spread the words. The only one Erza has asked Laxus specifically to let her handle was Lucy.

The redhead's heart was guilty, since she hadn't even visit the blonde in the eight and a half months they parted ways. More so, since Erza left. From what Erza understood, Lucy had said she would be residing still in Magnolia. She had the bright smile, but it hadn't reached her eyes. Why hadn't Erza noticed Lucy wasn't okay? No one from that battle was okay, and Erza knew that but she didn't ask.

She had left, so it broke her heart completely when she finally went back two weeks ago with high hopes that Lucy would break out into that smile and give reassurance that she would track everyone else down with Natsu and Happy, who Erza had been so positive would stay by Lucy's side.

Yet she had been so wrong, on so wrong. Going back to Magnolia, back to Strawberry Street, Erza came to learn that Lucy was no longer there. She no longer lived in that apartment they all were so fond of, a home besides the guild were so many memories were made.

" _She isn't here anymore."_

_Erza looked over at the shorter women who was wrinkled with age, slowly lowering her arm from where she had been knocking on the door. "Lucy moved to another room?"_

" _She moved from this town." The elderly woman motioned for Erza to follow, which Erza did without question. "Lucy was here about a month after you all disbanded. The girl was a mess, sad and always had the man in a suit with her."_

_Loke. Erza easily knew which spirit the woman was talking about. "How about Natsu and Happy, surely they have been around."_

_The woman snorted, "The pink haired idiot with his equally dumb feline? No, they never came around. In fact, Lucy mentioned they went training for a year or so."_

_Erza's eyes had widened. "They left her?!"_

" _Oh honey, you all left. Lucy stayed until she couldn't bare it." The woman opened a door, revealing a storage room. Shuffling around she picked up a box, and turned towards Erza. "This was what she left behind before the new tenant moved it. I didn't have the heart to throw away these things, I'm sure she has some attachment."_

It had been the letters to her mother, some clothing and the photos of their team- Team Natsu. Erza was hurt to know Lucy left that behind, it didn't give her a good feeling in her stomach. Not only that, Natsu had left her alone and so had Happy. When Erza saw those two idiots again, she swore on Mavis she would supply a punishment fit for their actions.

"I didn't think you'd be back here so fast Gray." Erza says without looking over her shoulder as she picked at the strawberry cake in front of her, thinking.

"Levy and Gajeel came in and busted the cult, and busted my cover. Assholes they are." Gray huffed, plopping into the seat next to Erza and ordering a beer to nurse for a while, knowing that something was bothering his red headed comrade.

"Levy and Gajeel are together then they are still in the Magic Council." Erza hummed softly, and now Gray was  _positive_  something was going on.

"What happened while I was on that mission Erza? There's something you aren't telling me, I know you." Gray says, putting his beer down and placing a hand on Erza's arm, causing the red head to relax slightly.

"The guild is being re-established, Laxus came to me and told me himself. Now his team, myself, Jellal, Juvia- who Jellal found recently, and the Stratuss siblings are working on finding the others to bring them home." Erza tells Gray, still not looking at him.

Gray on the other hand broke out into a grin, sitting up straight. "Alright then we get to go home soon and I'll see fire prick and punch him in the face! We'll help the others locate the rest of the guild- what's wrong Erza?"

Gray had taken a quick notice how Erza curled her fist, and sensed a deep anger inside her. The redhead wanted to yell, she wanted to yell about how it wasn't the easy. Yet she took a deep breath, and looked at Gray.

"I don't know where Lucy is at Gray." Erza admitted, and she watched his eyes show nothing out of the ordinary.

"If she isn't in her apartment, good chance she's with Natsu and Happy." Gray shrugged, not to worried.

Erza shook her head though, causing Gray to grow confused. "No, Lucy no longer lives in Magnolia and Natsu left with Happy to train for the next year. I genuinely have no clue were Lucy is with, just that she's alone and that she left behind the letters to her mother and our photos as a team."

Gray's eyes widen in surprise and then he frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. "That stupid fiery bastard left Lucy behind? Not only that, you're telling me she dipped out and left those letters and photos- which kinda hurts."

"It's why I cam to Crocus, not only to resign from the royal guard but to track down a lead. I found out Lucy was in training to be an editor with Jason from Sorcery Weekly. She lived in this city Gray, had an apartment for about two weeks and then suddenly she leaves her apartment and a month a half later leaves her job." Erza had a bad feeling, it wasn't like Lucy to just  _leave_.

Gray on the other hand understood moving out of Magnolia, but if Lucy had gotten a new place and job that she left all of sudden then something just wasn't right. Lucy never just  _left_. The question was where did she go and why?

"I'm guess now her tracks end here." Gray muttered, earning a nod and then sighing out. "The guild would want Lucy to be there, so we have to find her, Natsu and Wendy- along with the exceeds."

This is why Erza believed luck was on her side that very day, because not only did Gray come back to her from the mission, but looking out the window of the cafe she saw Wendy. Of course the smoke and sudden yelling of other people about a monster breathing fire got her attention first. Yet she noticed Wendy, a girl with white hair and Happy going right past them towards the castle.

It all clicked then, and Erza muttered, "That idiot!"

Gray leaned back, slightly startled. "What's wrong- that's a lot of smoke outside."

Grabbing Gray and tossing money onto the counter, Erza was quick to follow in pursuit of Wendy and Happy, knowing that if Happy was here then so was Natsu. The smoke from the arena made sense and they could only be going to the castle to get custody of Natsu back.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled, causing the dragon slayer to pivot sharply and falling on her face.

"Oh child, somethings just never change with you." Carla sighed as Erza and Gray approached them.

Gray was the first to catch on to Carla's new form, "Transformation magic?"

"It's new." Was all Carla offered and the two other mages nodded and dropped the subject.

As she got up, Wendy couldn't help but smile at the two other mages with a grin, launching herself at them to give them hugs. It felt nice to be back in the arms of the people she missed, the family members she worried about.

"What are you two doing here in Crocus?" Wendy asked, but she was caught off when Gray snatched Happy by the tail and glared the blue feline down.

"What is this I've heard about you and Natsu leaving Lucy behind?" Gray muttered lowly, his question and tone causing Happy to shiver in fear.

"Natsu wanted to go! He needed to train in order to protect Lucy and the guild since Igneel was gone now!" Happy confessed faster than a sinner in church. "I tried to convince him to bring Lucy, but he said she would be fine with the guild!"

Carla sighed at the stupid cat, "The guild disbanded this past year, and now only getting back together."

"WHAT!?" Happy cried, disbelief in his eyes. "Does that mean that everyone left? What about Lushie!?"

"We don't know her current whereabouts." Erza says, motioning for Gray to release Happy, which he did. "Which won't be a problem as soon as we get Natsu out of the castle, even paying for his release, and going back to the guild."

"What about finding Lucy, Erza?" Gray asks, worried for his blonde friend.

"We'll find her after we get back and alert everyone to be aware for Lucy wherever they go." Erza paused and looked at all of them. "We won't tell Natsu of this until we are back in the guild and tell the others, or there will be no stopping him. I'm afraid of how Natsu will react."

"Guilty for leaving Lushie." Happy says, sitting on Wendy's head. "He felt bad for leaving her, but if he had known then he would have brought her."

"Promise not to say anything until we are home."" Erza says, because as much as she wanted to smash his head in for being this idiotic, Erza knew that Natsu wouldn't react well to the news of Lucy being missing and that it would be hard to control him without the other slayers besides Wendy.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

In the city of Crocus, Ayato walked around the city with Yui, Reiji, and Ruki- who had annoyingly accompanied them to explore this new world. It was no lie that Reiji hadn't allowed his brothers to leave very far from the estate, they didn't know how this world worked exactly, how many people were stronger and could give them a challenge.

Since demons here existed, were fought against and not only defeated but killed- then what more of a chance did a vampire stand? Now Reiji would never admit it, but the truth was simply obvious. In this world they could very well meet their match and see their end if they were not careful enough. Their sad excuse of a father had warned them explicitly about that when they first arrived.

Blending in was more of a challenge, and it was because of their natural behavior of being the divine beings they were and` got what they want when they wanted it. Before coming out to the city, Lucy had warned them,  _specifically_ Ayato, that they had to be careful since they wouldn't know exactly who was around and what they could do. Vampires here would be seen as nothing more than demons, and they dealt with demons quickly and swiftly. Especially in the kingdom's capital, which was exactly where they were at.

Reiji had offered Lucy to come along, but she merely smiled and told him she'd stay home. Even Yui asked Lucy to come, but Lucy shook her head and added that she told Kanato they would bake cookies, plus there wasn't anything in Crocus she cared to see that she could would know at home.

It was a bit of weird behavior from the blonde, but Reiji put it as a stage if depression or acceptance that the year was almost up, that she wouldn't just be able to leave them. At this point Reiji wasn't sure if Lucy even wanted to leave. There was something different, less yelling but more of  _let's work this out_  going on. Even Shuu was acting different, more of the household, which caused tension between Reiji and Shuu.

"Well would you look at that, the stadium is on fire were the games were supposed to be held." Ayato sighed, tossing his arms behind his head. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Ruki eyes the smoke and the people running around. Lucy had been the one to mention the grand magic games, hyped it up even but it seemed a bit of a let down. Surprisingly Ruki was fine being alone with the two pure bloods and the Eve. He came to ensure Eve was safe, and because he was curious about this world.

The others on the other hand didn't care and waved him off saying they'd see it eventually. That was because Yuma didn't want to leave Lucy, and Kou was trying to woo Lucy, and Lucy didn't want to leave. Azusa on the other hand just seemed to enjoy making Kanato even more miserable than he already was.

"We can look around, maybe even take Lucy back something that would cheer her up?" Yui suggested, wanting to see that blonde smile the smile that Loke had mentioned no longer reached her eyes.

" _Please keep her hopes up and remind her she has you. There's a darkness there in that house that is trying to take Lucy's light. Right now, you're the only one standing in the way of it consuming her whole." Loke told Yui as he returned her back from the Spirit World. "You're her light, Yui."_

Ayato tossed an arm around Yui, looking at the other two males. "Well since the place is on fire, let's do some sightseeing for now!" Ayato, in reality, wanted to see more of this strange world without having to work on some job for jewels.

Walking past the four was a group of people who were loud and a bit rough with each other. Natsu had been getting it from Erza, who pulled him by his ear and lectured him about property damages and how people could have been hurt and how he was lucky the king let him off with a mere slap on the wrist for a warning. Natsu felt like his ear was going to be ripped right off, trying to apologize profusely to Erza and pulling away harsh enough that Erza let him go and he literally  _flew_  into someone.

Ayato had just moved his arm off Yui and took a step back, nearly growing when a body was pushed against his. "Oi, watch it!" Ayato snapped at the man who smelled like ember and a weird mix of nature.

Instead the man looked at Ayato with a strange look, and for a moment Ayato swore he saw this strange man's nose flare as if he was inhaling Ayato's scent. His onyx eyes blinked in confusion, and he went to open his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head.  _No, it's not possible. She's not in this town, Erza confirmed that. Has to be that girl over there with a similar scent._

"Natsu, hurry up!"

"Sorry." Natsu muttered to the weird smelling redhead. "Coming Erza!"

Ayato frowned at that name,  _Natsu_ , and then his eyes widened in realization. The scent of ember lingered on some of Lucy's things a while back, but it wasn't a scent just anyone carried. It was a signature scent, and a name that they all knew to well, including the name  _Erza_. It strikes Ayato in the head that the woman in armor had matched the woman in one of Lucy's photos, as did the other people.

"Reiji." Ayato looked over at his elder brother, ignoring Yui's and Ruki's looks. "I think it's time to go home, it's time to leave."

Reiji frowned, also catching the name of the man that was just here. "Let's go home then."

"What's going on here?" Ruki asked, sensing something had just happened.

"That man and his friends are apart of the guild she had come from, that disbanded." Reiji muttered, pushing his glasses up. "It's time we relocate, lets go."

It was then Natsu caught up with the group, and shared a strange look with Wendy. "Did you smell that Natsu-san?" Wendy asked softly so only Natsu would hear.

Natsu nodded, "I swore I caught Lucy's scent."

Yet when he looked back to the four people he had accidentally bumped into, they were no longer there, and strangely enough neither was their scents.

* * *

_**Gah! I was so excited for this chapter and I am so happy with how it came out. If I'm honest, this was not the original way Natsu, Happy, and Gray were going to be brought back in, but it just seemed to work so perfectly that I had to do it this way, and it works for the plans of the next chapter.** _

_**I apologize if the time jumps are a bit weird, but I try to state them as clear as I can through out the story! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you're excited for what's to come as well!** _

_**If there's certain scenes you'd like to see or for me to try to put into the story, please let me know. Please leave me a review with you thoughts of the chapter. :)** _

_**Thank you for all the love and support!** _


	9. Kingdom of Stella

* * *

 

**09| KINGDOM OF STELLA**

* * *

It had been three and a half months since that day in Crocus, and two months since the due date of Lucy's contract. The blonde was aware that the reason they moved to the Kingdom of Stella was the single fact to keep her away from the others at the guild.

Yes she knew that the Guild, her pervious family, was now back together. Even if the brother's went through the trouble to hide it from her and lie saying maybe it would be a good idea for a fresh start for this next chapter of the upcoming year, they could only hide the tabloids from her for so long.

Loke had tried to convince her that this was her chance to finally leave, to be free and go back with her family, but at this point she didn't mind where she was at, she justed wanted to be left alone. The past year had gone by fast, a blur really but it went by and in that year Lucy was okay with who she was with. She came to terms with what they were, and despite their murderous intentions for some people and rudeness and slightly psychotic tendencies, she knew they had a sense of right and wrong deep down. That they had humanity and that they cared in their own ways, for her and Yui.

It was a bit unnerving for most of the men of the house when Lucy decided to stay in her room mostly, sometimes now lashing out when she was bothered. Somewhere the blonde had gained anger issues, but they knew it was a natural aggression that grew out of her own emotions, at least that was they were told by Reiji and Ruki, who had both spoken to Lucy on the side.

It was when Laito had bothered her that they saw a new streak of violence. He had suggested something to her, more likely something carnal, and it made the blonde grab the nearest thing, which happened to be a snow globe, and whirled it at the fedora wearing red head.

_"You errotic asshole, go bother someone else!" Lucy snapped, her brown eyes hard with anger._

_"Lucy." Shuu had touched her shoulder, and in that instance the female blonde had relaxed._

_"So you've tamed her?" Laito snickered, his green eyes narrowing in visible distaste and displeasure at how close the two were._

_Lucy shook, turning her head up in the air. "If being a tamer means having human decency, then yes, he has. Plus I like him more than I like you, pervert."_

_With that Lucy had spun on her heels, slamming the door of the parlor shut and Shu sighed. He looked over at Laito, and shook his head._

_"Somethings different with her." Shuu pointed out the obvious._

_It was then Yuma came in, blinking owlishly. He then glanced over his shoulder at the hallways, then over at the two brothers. "What the hell did you two idiots do to make her that mad?"_

_Laito shrugged, not really caring much that he managed to get on the blonde's bad side again. It wasn't anything new with her mood swings. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her, liked to get her blood pumping in her veins. That good girl act she had met them with was finally dwindling._

_"I simply asked her if she would like it rough on the floor or against the wall later tonight since I'm feeling a bit needy." Laito simply said nonchalant, smirking when he heard the two low growls from his brother and half blood._

_He didn't expect the fist to the face from Yuma, who moved faster than Shu had registered. Yet before Laito could fall to the floor from the impact, Yuma gripped the collar of his blazer and jerked him upright and got in his face._

_"If you ever disrespect her in that way again, or ever_ _touch_   _a single blonde strand of her hair without her consent, I_ _will_ _kill you, you dirty pureblood." Yuma snarled out, shoving Laito back hard against the wall._

It had been the one and only time Shuu ever witness Yuma protecting Lucy in such brotherly manner, other than the night of the full moon, that her was reminded that they were kin. If Yuma was taking Lucy on as kin then the other Mukami's would as well and it was a headache waiting to happen. It was also problematic when it came to the time of wedding vows.

"I wonder what Melons and Pancake are doing in the kitchen." Ayato muttered, walking into the new parlor room where the others seemed to be. "She hasn't laughed like that in a while."

Kou looked up from his magazine, and sweat dropped. " _Lucy_  and  _Yui_ were painting the kitchen after much convincing on Reiji's and Ruki's part thanks to Yui, but I'm sure the two got into a paint war."

"How are you sure about that?" Ayato asks, plopping down into a chair in the living room.

Kou merely pointed to the corner of the room, where a growl now sounded as it left the kitchen. Turning his head, Ayato snickered seeing Subaru covered in white paint.

"I think that might be your foundation color, albino." Yuma says with a smirk, earning another growl from Subaru and a snicker from Ayato, Laito and Kou.

"Watch it, half blood." Subaru snarled, eyes flashing in warning as he went to wipe the pain of his face.

"Don't wipe it off, it makes you look better. Hides those frown lines." Yuma smirked, popping a sugar cube into his mouth.

Subaru's fist clenched as he suppressed the urge to bash Yuma's face in. If he caused a commotion now, it would ruin the good mood Yui seemed to put Lucy in. He had seen his own mother go distant, and slowly but surely fall into a depression. He was also a constant reminder of his father and how he hurt his mother, so that didn't help her either.

When Lucy had started to keep to herself , it worried him honestly. Sure he didn't interact much with the blonde, but he wasn't completely heartless. She didn't cry anymore, and she didn't talk about her guild. It was like she finally just stopped caring about them. That or she became numb, and he wasn't sure which was worse.

Yui seemed to be the only one besides Kou to make her laugh, and he hated it. He hated how Kou could make her smile, and sure enough so did Shuu. Subaru had caught Shuu eavesdropping a few time, and it was the first time he had seen Shuu upset and jealous. Sure the blond would never admit it, but Subaru honestly believed his eldest brother felt something for the blonde.

"Subaru!" Lucy called, running out of the kitchen and jumping on his back with a grin. "Run from Yui!"

It was then he could smell the booze on Lucy, strong on her and he wrinkled his nose. How much had this woman drank? He wasn't sure, but the way her arms and legs wrapped around him was anywhere near decent and he grunted when her heel made contact with his groin. Dropping Lucy, the white tipped paint brush went flying, splattering the three vampires sitting and Subaru doubled over.

The laughter of Subaru's pain ceased, and the sound of two growls fell of deaf ears.

"Oi Melons!" Ayato snapped, frowning when Lucy let out a little whine of being dropped, tears in her brown eyes.

By now Yuma had stood up, not caring if he was splattered with white paint nor about Subaru's little accident. No, instead he kneeled next to Lucy and checked her over. He had smelled the booze the moment she stepped out of the kitchen, and it got him a little worried.

"Let's get you to bed." Yuma muttered, going to pick her up.

"No." Lucy tried to push his arms aways, but to no avail. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "Yuma, let me down."

Yuma only held her tighter, and looked down at her. "No. What would your mother say if she saw you drunk?"

That got Lucy to be quiet, turning her head away and let Yuma carry her back up stairs. Mean while, Yui popped her head out with a nervous look looking at Kou, Laito, Ayato and Subaru. She was happy that Lucy was happy, even if it was temporary.

"You let her get drunk?" Kou asks, tilting her head. "Where did she get the drink from?"

Yui sweat dropped, "She spilt liquor on her, but she was actually given a relaxing tea by Reiji toldcalm her nerves. It was something he asked her to try, and she did.

Ayato and Laito looked at each other and said deadpanned, "He gave her drugs."

Kou choked on air, eyes wide. "He would actually give her drugs?"

"It might have been some type of anti depressants." Subaru suggested, because Lucy had at least come out of her room.

Yui sighed, then looked at Kou. "Can you help me finish the kitchen since my war partner is gone?"

"War.. partner?" Kou asked.

"Well, painting partner." Yui corrected with a small smile.

Meanwhile upstairs, Yuma had laid Lucy in bed, even tucking her in. She was silent now, back turned away from Yuma. Recently he had been getting more memories, and he had actually found a letter that had been addressed to him. Where it came from, he didn't know but Ruki believed it could have been magic keeping it hidden from Lucy until he was here with her, and it made everything a lot more clear to him.

_Edgar,_

_I don't know if you will ever see this letter or if you will ever find your way home, but if you do manage to find your way back to Lucy, please keep her safe. She doesn't know the truth about your disappearance with your mother, and for that I am sorry. You were never supposed to be there with your mother and I._

_You see, Lucy was born to open the Eclipse Gate. Anna Heartfilia, our ancestor from four hundred years ago, opened the gate to send the dragon slayers through, and since that was in the past someone in the future had to open it. It would have killed her, Edgar, so your mother and I opened it instead._

_Unfortunately you came out of no where, and you and your mother suddenly disappeared the moment the dragon slayers emerged. My magic was drained completely leaving me with a magic draining disease, which means I will die soon. I hope then you and your mother will be back and stay with Lucy. I can't think of how lonely she would be with just her father._

_If you ever come home and if you ever read this letter, please protect Lucy. Don't let her touch the Eclipse Gate, don't let her live an unhappy life. You used to always tell her you were her big brother, and that you would make sure she was happy. Do not tell her the truth until the time is right and she needs to know, keep this letter a secret to yourself._

_I love you very much Edgar, and I hope you come home soon._

_-Layla_

At first Yuma wasn't sure what the hell a dragon slayer was, but then he remembered something Lucy had said about her guild. At least three of them were dragon slayers, meaning they came through that portal. Meaning they had been the reason her mother died. Right now, Lucy wouldn't be able to even handle news like that.

He then realized he had a promise to keep, and he had done a horrible job at keeping it. Sighing, he sat next to Lucy's form, who wouldn't turn to look at him. He didn't know how to do this, how to get her to talk or be all open. Hell, he didn't know how to be a brother to a sister, or a cousin whatever the hell they were. They were related, that's all he knew.

"Are you going to pout all day?" Yuma asks, wincing at his tone of voice.

"I'm not pouting, I just don't want to see your ugly face." Lucy muttered. "That might actually make me cry."

Yuma scowled at that, "Why you insolent-"

"Why are you acting like you care all of a sudden?" Lucy cuts him off. "You don't know my mother, so for you to think you have the right to mention her to me is out of line. Besides I'm not drunk."

Yuma ran a hand through his hair, grunting as he tried to think of something. He had nothing, but maybe it was time to just be truthful for most of the parts he could tell her. Looking over his shoulder, he huffed a little breath.

"Because I'm remembering bits and pieces. Of you being my cousin." Yuma admits. "It's bits and pieces, and I realize you need someone in your corner. I'm willing to try, Lucy, but you have to work with me here."

Lucy sat up, looking at Yuma with sad brown eyes. "I don't know how too. How can I be sure you won't leave me too?" She asks, pulling her blankets around her tighter.

It reminded Yuma of a scared little girl with the world on her shoulders. He was seeing the loneliness in her eyes now, even if the Sakamaki's cared for her somewhat, they couldn't sustain her human heart. Unless they were planning on turning her, which Yuma wasn't sure he felt about.

"I won't leave my only blood family behind." Yuma says softly, out of character. He reached out and pulled her into a hug, recalling one thing from Layla's letter. "I promise you little sister."

That seemed to set Lucy into a wave of new tears and she gripped his shirt, yet these tears seemed to be out of happiness.

"I missed you, big brother." Lucy whispered, hugging him tight and not wanting to let go. She was scared he'd disappear again.

* * *

Three and a half months ago the Fairy Tail guild got back together, with the occasional few members missing that had to travel their way back after being informed of the news. It was like nothing had changed when they first got there. Of course the wounds from the Tartaros battle had healed, mostly, for everyone, but they lingered there still.

Somehow the members of Fairy Tail seemed to have grown and matured, holding a sense of wisdom and strength that wasn't there before. For a single moment it was all okay, everything was normal and it seemed like nothing could tear them down.

Nothing for a single question that contained three simple words.

_"Where is Lucy?"_

_It was no surprise that Natsu had been the one to ask first, to take a notice of the missing blonde that brightened the guild up with her smile. She was the light of Fairy Tail, so where the hell was she at? Why wasn't she here with her family?_

_The questioned caught most of the other guild members attention, causing a little stir of realization and the mutter of an echo question Natsu had just asked. Erza glanced at Wendy and Gray, the only other two who knew of the truth, besides the two blue and white exceeds._

_Yet in the background, Juvia sat watching the scene with a thoughtful expression. Jellal had brought her home, swearing her to say nothing of what she knew. Not until he understood everything himself, then they could tell the others. Her eyebrows scrunched in worry. What exactly was Lucy doing and where was she? Juvia hoped her love rival was okay and safe._

_"We waited to tell any of you this until the guild was back together." Erza started, looking over at Makarov and Laxus, who were not informed either. Due to the fact Erza was highly positive the other Dragon Slayers, that being Gajeel and Natsu, would over hear and tell since the runes were not back up on the guildhall as of yet._

_"Waited to tell us what?" Levy asks, a frown forming on her lips._

_Erza took a deep breath, "I was unable to locate Lucy, as of now her location is unknown."_

_Just like that, the guild went to chaos faster than shit hitting the fan. Yells over yells on what was going on and what happened to Lucy, all meshed together. Yet Erza could only focus on Natsu, on how his hair shadowed his eyes and she tensed in anticipation._

_"Silence!" Makarov yelled, an overgrown fist slamming on a nearby table. Silence followed the demand, and with that the old man looked over at Erza again. "Explain what you mean and tell what you know of this situation."_

_"When Laxus informed me that the guild was getting back together, I asked to tell Lucy myself. From what I understood before we parted ways, she was going to remain her in Magnolia in her home on Strawberry Street." Erza paused and took in a breath. "I went to her home, only to find out she left a month after we all did. Apparently it was too hard for her to remain here in town."_

_"Is that it?" Gajeel asked gruffly, raising an eyebrow. "She might have just moved further away than you anticipated and you're worrying for no reason."_

_"No." Gray cut in, shaking his head. "Lucy left behind the letters she wrote her mother, which were highly important to her. She also left behind things that she had, like photos of the guild and clothing."_

_"Things that she could have packed in the Celestial Realm with Virgo's help." Levy added, earning a nod._

_"Maybe she just didn't want them anymore." Gajeel kept going, grunting after earning an elbow to his side from Levy that he wasn't expecting from the shrimp._

_Erza sighed, "I wished it was that. I decided to follow the only lead on Lucy that lead me to Crocus."_

_"She wasn't there?" Cana asked this time, frowning as well._

_"No." Erza stated bluntly. "This is what had me worried, knowing Lucy it isn't normal. She gotten a job at Sorcery Weekly as an Editor in training under the reporter Jason. She lived in Crocus in an apartment for about two weeks, and then she suddenly left. A month and a half later she left her job, and since then there had been no spotting of Lucy."_

_Juvia bit her lips, knowing she had seen Lucy not even a week and a half ago with some man. A man Jellal claimed to come from another world. It could mean Lucy was in danger, or maybe she was okay. Juvia wasn't sure. She had seen Lucy come out of that bar looking upset, and the way the man wrapped his arms around her and looked at her, it seemed like he loved her._

_Yet Lucy stomped off and Jellal made her promise. It was hard, but Juvia bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She would give Jellal time, something told her he needed to figure out what was going on with that other man._

_"Lucy just upped and left?" Levy asked, eyes wide. "Lucy had a dream to be a writer, and she had the chance?! She wouldn't just_ _leave_ _!"_

_"That's why we're worried." Wendy says softly. "We don't have a clue where she is, and we don't know what she went through in the Tartaros battle. We were all incapable of fighting, and when were woke up from that state, the Celestial King was there. What Lucy did, we don't know. What if she couldn't get past that battle?"_

_Natsu's fist were clentched, and slowly he raised his head to look right at Erza. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?! We could have already been out there looking for her! What if she's hurt!? What if she's all alone!?"_

_"Which is funny you would say." Gray snapped, his dark blue eyes narrowed on the fire dragon slayer. "You were the one who left her behind first, so don't get mad with the rest of us, fire breath."_

_"You wanna go, Ice Princess?" Natsu growled, first igniting._

_Gray's body took a fighting stance, glaring Natsu down, "I've been waiting to kick your ass the moment I knew you left her all alone with nothing but a letter. WHo knew you knew how to read and write."_

_Natsu said nothing as he lunged towards Gray, throwing fiery punches as Gray used different ice makes. The other mages of the guild moved away, knowing that the two had to duke this out. The aggression of this battle was more than friendly fighting, it was out of actual anger._

_The two fire and ice mages were sending each other flying against the walls and tables, colliding with bruising forces. Surprisingly they had eventually cancelled out their magic and were solely going hand to hand, colliding fists into cheeks and sides._

_"She was sad!" Gray yelled, grabbing Natsu and shaking him. "She was sad and you left her! You were the one she trusted the most Natsu!"_

_"You don't think I know that!" Natsu yelled back, shoving Gray away and sending a punch his way that the ice mage dodged. "You left her too!"_

_Gray went to hit Natsu again, but this time Erza intervened by standing in the middle. "This isn't going to bring her back boys. It was all of our faults. We all left her, not just Natsu."_

_Gray was breathing deeply, refusing to look at Natsu due to his anger and Natsu only looked down because of his guilt. He left her behind, and she was sad. He left her alone and sad, doing nothing to make her smile that smile he missed._

_Cana then called their attention, including the rest of the guild "While you two were throwing your hissy fit, I went ahead and did a card reading for Lucy."_

_Mira noticed Cana's frown, "What did her reading say?"_

_"The Hermit, The Chariot, and The Lovers." Cana says, looking up. She didn't understand it._

_"Which means?" Mira poked for more information, slightly excited about the Lover card._

_"The Hermit and Chariot card or reversed which means loneliness, isolation and losing your ways. That's for the Hermit, for The Chariot it means lack of control, lack of direction and aggression." Cana didn't like those two cards, they just didn't match Lucy at all. "The Lovers means partnerships, duality and union."_

_"Union?" Mira inquired, wondering if Lucy met someone._

_Cana nodded. "These cards are telling me that Lucy is lost with a lack of control and direction. She's los_

_t her way and she's angry. It's also telling me in her future she will have a unions, more than likely through marriage, and right now she seems to have new partnerships. With who, I don't know."_

_Natsu was quiet, not liking the sound of any of this at all._

_No one did._

During those three months and a half months, everyone took missions and kept an eyes out for Lucy. No one found her but they wouldn't stop looking. They even put out missing posters around the towns they went on missions too, hoping someone would one day call and report a sighting of her, to give them a lead. To give them  _anything_ at this point.

It was still tense between Gray and Natsu, but the fire dragon slayer hadn't been the same the past few months since discovering Lucy was missing. He was quiet, taking solo missions, recently without Happy. Lisanna was worried for him, but he wouldn't even let her close anymore.

"He's worried and guilty." Happy admitted to her, missing Lucy as well.

Lisanna smiled sadly at Happy, pulling him against her chest in a hug. "She'll come home one of these days Happy. She just isn't ready yet." She tried her best to reassure him.

Levy was always trying to find her best friend. Even with Gajeels help, him muttering that something was rubbing him the wrong way about this. He did notice that Juvia was oddly quiet, and for a moment he wondered if she knew anything. Yet anytime he gotten close to her, she was quick to leave.

He and she both knew that he was the only one able to see through her, and Juvia knew  _something_.

"Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily and Levy- can you all come up for a moment?" Master Makarov called, and in no time the ones called were up in his off.

Most were hopeful for something on Lucy, maybe a lead but it was anything but that. Instead Master Makarov held a very serious facial expression, and they were prepared for bad news.

"I know you wanted something on Lucy, but as of right now her location is unknown. Instead I was given a mission for you from the King of Fiore himself." Makarov explains, taking a deep breath. "Which means I need each and everyone of you to be focused. This mission is a highly sensitive mission."

"What is this mission, Master?" Erza was the one to ask, understanding that this was of high importance that involved life or death.

"Natsu and his team were enlisted for the mission specifically, but I believe Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and Levy would help as well." Makarov says, looking them in the eyes.

"Your mission is to go to the Kingdom of Stella to retrieve the stolen staff called Dragon Cry."

* * *

_Gah so what where your thoughts on this chapter? I loved the Yuma and Lucy interactions, and I also loved writing the Fairy Tail part. I hope you did as well! If you have character interactions you'd like to see, please tell me who and I'll try my best!_

_Please please leave me a review about your thoughts!_


	10. Chapter 10

**10| SNOW FAIRY**

* * *

_Mama,_

_I'm sorry I stopped writing to you, I'm sorry I left behind all the other letters behind. I didn't have the heart to keep them with me, and I didn't think I'd write again, but I need to now. I need a sense of escape, something that keeps me close to you._

_I miss you and papa so, so much, and I wish you both were here. I wish you were here to tell me what to do and hold me while telling me everything was going to be alright until I believed it might be. I try to be positive, but I know my fate is sealed. I am to marry one of these vampire brothers in a matter of time since my year is up, and the worse part is I think I might be okay with it._

_Papa had made a deal with their father when I was a child and now I'm paying the price, and no matter how much I wish I could hate him, I can't. I know papa wanted the best for us, for me and that he went about it the wrong way. I can't blame him or be mad at him for this situation. As bad as they seem, they aren't that horrible. Sure they hurt Yui and I, but I truly don't think they'd let me die and that they might even protect me. I truly believe that they are capable of being human, but the way they had been raised as corrupted their hearts._

_Not only that, but they brought Edgar back home, but he goes by the name of Yuma now. At least one good thing came out of this past year, and that was him._

_I know it's him even if he says he's not and tells me his name is Yuma every time now. I believe in the last letter I wrote to you, I told you that Fairy Tail was gone, that Master Makarov disbanded the guild. Well, Fairy Tail is back together now, but I don't have the desire to go back just yet. If I ever could go back._

_I can barely admit it out loud, because it seems so selfish. I'm mad at them, for just leaving after everything we've been through. We all lost something, and I am not saying I lost the most, but I lost more than Aquarius that week. I lost my best friend, I lost my family, and I lost myself. I've lost myself, mama, and I'm scared._

_Loke has tried to help, but he's a reminder. He wants me to be the same girl I was, but how can I be the same when everything has changed? I understand his need to protect me, and I understand how he hates this situation and new life I'm living, but he can't see that it's not always bad. I love my spirits, but I wish they would trust my judgement._

_Which brings me to the two reasons why I can't leave, nor go back to Fairy Tail anytime soon. Maybe one day in the future, but not now. My life is now here, and it is here where I am needed. I promised to marry one of these brothers, and not only that Yui. I want to make sure she stays safe, I want to make sure she stays alive. They treat her differently, and it is because she is purely human. Plus Yuma, he's here and he's my only family I have left that is alive. Well as alive as a half blood vampire is._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm okay. I'm mad, and I'm sad and Yuma made Reiji not give me anti depressants, but I don't need then. I have to remind myself that this is happening for a reason, and that I've been through worse. That no matter how bad they may seem, they aren't truly the monsters they try to make themselves out to be._

_I'm here for a reason, and I need to stay here for now. I promise that I will make these brothers into better people who are more rational, and make them realize that they aren't as evil as they believe they are._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

It had been two days since the night Yuma stayed with Lucy, holding her while she cried and until she fell asleep. It had been the first time Yuma felt himself actually care about someone other than himself or his brothers. Since that night, it seemed that Lucy snapped out of whatever funk she had been in.

The blonde celestial mage had gone back to her studies, she helped around the new mansion, and not only that but she was now out of her room most of the time. She smiled more, and she spoke more, still getting into arguments, but it was something they all noticed.

"She's finally come to terms with everything." Laito says, leaning against the wall besides Reiji, who watched Lucy train with Loke.

Reiji nodded, "It seems she has, but the question is- who is it she will marry? The time will come soon that our father will want her final answer."

Laito let out a little giggle, "I'd like to think Subaru or Shuu are still in the running. She can't stand Ayato and myself, not only that but you and Kanato were taken out of the running from the very beginning."

Reiji chuckled, shaking his head. "It was a ridiculous question. Shuu, he's the one who's territorial. More so than us and he's lazy, so it might be time we accept what it is."

"Are you saying we should back off and let Shuu take the win?" Ayato scowled, popping out of nowhere. "Yours Truly has to disagree with that completely. There's still time."

"I suppose we'll just have to see who my dearest cousin will pick." Yuma muttered, looking up from the garden he was tending at while the idiots talked. "I just really hoped it won't be Ayato, the stupidest one of all."

"Oi, what did you say!?" Ayato snarled, green eyes glaring.

Yuma smirked, "Didn't think I stuttered, stupid."

Ayato went to say something, but Reiji stopped him and began to rub his temples from the oncoming headache.

Lucy stopped her attacks in her stardress, taking a deep breath as sweat trickled down her forehead as she looked Loke down. She understood he was worried, and the look he was giving her told her more so. She offered him a little smile, wanting to ease his nerves just a bit but knew it would do nothing.

"I'm okay, Loke." She tried to reassure but he shook his head, not having it.

"No, Lucy, you're not." Loke replied, taking a step forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please go back to Fiore, go home. This place, it isn't your home."

Lucy grabbed Loke gently by the face, giving him a little smile. "I'm getting stronger here, I'm becoming one with the magic here, because of the Stellium, and I'm safe."

The three and a half months they lived here, Lucy had trained and had learned to draw her magic from the stars and to be connected not only with the Celestial Realm, but with the stars as well. She had grown significantly stronger as a Celestial Mage, and it was because she used it as her outlet. Her training allowed her to get her aggression and frustrations out, especially during one on one battles with her spirits.

Loke just wished she would use this new magic to leave, but she was too stubborn, "That's the thing, you aren't safe-"

"I am." Lucy said firmly, determination in her eyes. "Please, just trust me. Everything right now is happening for a reason. We just need to trust what fate has in store for us."

Loke frowned at her, "Did Reiji give you a new type of tea, or do you really believe the idiotic words leaving your lips? Please tell me you don't really believe that."

Lucy sighed, frowning now, "They aren't idiotic Loke. You just aren't seeing what I mean."

"I think you've clouded your judgement with lies that everything is going to be okay." Loke says softly, taking a step back. "You aren't seeing things the way you once did. The Lucy I know, she would want to go home, she would want to go see her nakama, and she wouldn't be okay with getting married to someone she doesn't love."

Lucy looked down, biting her lip and taking a deep and shaky breath as she looked up to meet the eyes of her beloved lion spirit. He wasn't wrong, but at the same time he was. She held those morals still, but she also held different morals now. There was things she need to do, and that required her here.

"You can't see things the way I do, Loke." Lucy argued gently, wrapping her arms around herself. "I guess I'm not the Lucy you knew, and that you can't accept me for the way I am now."

Loke frowned, not liking that answer. She was saying he didn't know her, but he was the one that knew her the best. "Call me out when the Lucy I know and love is back, because this isn't her."

Lucy said nothing as Loke went back to the Celestial World, but she kept her eyes on her right hand where her pink guild mark was. She wasn't the girl Loke wanted her to be, Lucy of Fairy Tail. Didn't he understand how unfair it was, his expectations? How was she supposed to  _not_  change? Was she supposed to just be okay with everything now that Fairy Tail was back? Act like everything was fine and dandy when it really wasn't?

No, she refused to forgive so easily. To go back to that girl so quickly.

"Lucy." Reiji called, catching the blonde's attention as she let her Star Dress form go and made her way over.

"Reiji-san." Lucy greeted, looking over at Laito, and Ayato before offering Yuma a small smile as he planted tomato plants. "What is it I can do for you?"

Yuma scowled at the proper language Reiji had Lucy speak in. Honestly, it was just doing the most. He hated it.

"I need you, Ayato, and Shuu to go into town to fetch some supplies for dinner tonight. It's the annual monthly family dinner." Reiji says, and at this all three of them roll their eyes. Lucy had to refrain in front of Reiji or she'd hear it from him.

"Those dinners are stupid anyways." Yuma says, shovel in hand. "They just end up in petty arguments. Last time Kanato and Azusa ended up throwing their forks and knives at each other."

"They actually just got Kou in his shoulder." Lucy added, giving Ayato and Laito a look when they snickered. " _Behave_."

They then snickered at her and rolled their eyes, causing Lucy to stick out her tongue. It was a small acts, but it was one of the first times they were acting more civil. A little bit more human, but it only lasted for a moment.

"I'll go get Shuu." Lucy says, brightening up slightly more at the mention of Shuu. "Ayato, go wait for us by the door."

"I'm way better than that lazy ass, Melons." Ayato calls after Lucy, his eyes and Laito's eyes shamelessly watching her ass as she walked away, causing Yuma to growl again.

"Oi, stop that you two!" Yuma snapped.

* * *

Gajeel, Juvia, Levy and Lily had been tasked to memorize and scoop out different pathways and ravenous points throughout the kingdom of Stella that might help provide shelter for once the secured the Dragon Cry scepter. If Gajeel was being honest, there was something about this place that was rubbing him the wrong way.

His instincts told him something was going to happen, and if that was good or bad- he didn't know yet. Considering this was a mission, and Natsu was taking part of it, Gajeel would go with things going south.

Team Natsu and them had already been given the briefing in Fiore, by the King himself. This mission was indeed highly sensitive and they could not afford a slip up at all.

_Sitting at a long wooden table it the castle of the king, the ten of them looked over at the king who sat at the very end. He sat there looking each and every one of them down, and for a moment he wasn't too sure that so many people should be going on such a mission. Yet he knew Fairy Tail worked better together and had high faith they would pull this particular mission off._

_"The grave of dragons. I believe some have already seen it at the Grand Magic Games." He says, his face settling into a grim expression. "Yet below the Arena is a place where ancient dragon bones are resting. It is the last resting place. The dragons who once stood against the black dragon, Acnologia, fought and defeated it."_

_"My ancestors have examined the sight several times. In the end, they built the area to commemorate the dragons. About one hundred years ago, a staff was found in the tomb of dragons."_

_"What does this staff do?" Erza questioned for the group, wanting all the details in whole._

_Happy raised his hand, "Was it the walking stick of a dragon?"_

_"No." The King answered. "It is a subject of men. This staff absorbed the anger and grief of the dragons and accumulated power, deforming its original shape. The name of this staff is Dragon Cry."_

_"Oi, what exactly does it do?" Gray asks next, sweat dropped slightly at how Natsu looked a little bit excited about this particular mission. Better than him moping._

_"This staff has the power to obliterate an entire empire. A few days ago this staff was replaced by Fiore's former Prime Minister, Zash Caine." The King's face contorted with anger. "Zash is a follower of black magic. In secret he planned to overthrow the royal family, but failed to do so. Yet before the military could arrest him, he fled abroad with the help of his comrades."_

_Hisui, who stood by her father, continued on, "But when the exile in the Kingdom of Stella was preserved, he died. All his subordinates, as a gift for the Kingdom of Stella."_

_Their eyes widened around the table, and this time it was Natsu who spoke up, "He killed his comrades?"_

_"After his emigration he had climbed up to Stella's state minister by his spying ability and brutal ways." The King added._

_"What a terrible man!" Carla commented._

_"This dangerous man took possession of a dangerous object, please get the staff back before he does something bad with it."_

_"Definitely." Erza and Gajeel says._

_Lily was the one to pipe up next, "Where exactly is the Kingdom of Stella?"_

_"It is located in the southeast Ishgard, surrounded by a steep cliff wall." Levy answered easily. "It is an island isolated by the foreign countries completely."_

_Natsu paled slightly, "An island!? Does that mean we're going by boat?"_

"Is everything alright, Levy-chan?" Juvia asks, seeing the concentrated look on Levy's facial features. The question itself brought Gajeel out of his thoughts.

Levy shook her head, "I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen. I don't like it. How we always seem to get into these dangerous situations."

Juvia offered a smile, "Juvia thinks is because we protect people as a guild, people rely on us to keep them safe. Juvia thinks it's an honor."

Levy couldn't help but wonder if it was a curse, because it caused them to lose so much as well. Not just pieces of themselves, but sometimes it cost them loved ones. Like Natsu and Igneel, Gray and his father. Then Lucy, she lost something too and Levy  _knew_  it because Lucy was her best friend. Levy knew it and she didn't ask, and it bothered her.

Natsu and Happy plopped down in a seat besides Juvia, who glared since that seat was for her precious Gray-sama, and shortly after the others followed in pursuit. Erza had gone into a game plan, talking low as she munched on strawberry cake. Wendy was listening contently with Gajeel on what they were to do.

They were to fo after Zash at his favorite pub, but they were somehow going to need to get his ring off him for Gray to make a copy so Wendy and Natsu could get into his vault. Gajeel muttered under his breath about how it was a bad idea to send Natsu, which caused Natsu to get a bit fired up.

"Natsu, behave." Erza says sternly, leaning back in her chair as she looked her team over. "We rest tonight and put this plan into action as soon as possible tomorrow. We need to get the staff and back to Fiore as soon as we can."

Gray nodded her, "We rest tonight after a long day of traveling and be ready in the morning."

Levy poked her head into the conversation, " We do have somewhere to stay at right?"

At this question, the table grew silent and they looked at Levy as if she grew a second head. Well everyone but Gajeel and Lily, who were used to Levy and her quick thinking. Apparently she assumed as they did that Team Natsu would have planned ahead, but apparently not. No doubting that must had been Lucy's job.

Gajeel sighed at that idea, knowing that Team Natsu struggled without Lucy in the team. The dynamic was all off, and it was visible to everyone.

"Forgive me for not thinking ahead." Erza bowed in front of Levy. "You may hit me as my punishment."

Levy sweat dropped, "That isn't necessary! I'm sure there are places here we can stay as tourist." Levy says, waving her hands in front of her. She could never hit Erza, nor  _punish_  her for such a simple mistake.

Erza nodded, "Alright then. We shall seek a place to sleep."

Gray shook his head, sometimes somethings never change. Yet glancing at Natsu and how he looked out the window, he came to terms that somethings do change and they  _hurt_. "Oi flame brain, finish your food before it turns cold."

Yet he didn't get the reaction he wanted, Natsu's eyes stared out the window- narrowing slightly. Eventually everyone had finished up their dinners, paying the waiter who helped them and began their new mission of finding an inn to sleep at for the night.

It was quiet among them, with the occasional comments from Carla to Happy and the low conversation between Levy and Gajeel. Gray and Juvia spoke as she clung to his arm, much to his dislike at the moment and Erza silently watched Natsu walk ahead of them. He had been different without her, and Erza knew they needed to focus on finding their comrade after this mission. At least Erza could have faith Lucy was safe at home, not worrying a bit at the moment. Yet that thought hurt Erza slightly, because she belonged here with them.

Wendy was the first to notice the familiar scent, pausing nearly at the same time Natsu had. Erza ceased her movement seeing Natsu suddenly stop, and teased up that maybe they had been figured out. The fire dragon slayer's head tilted up, towards the right and inhaled the air. Erza found it out, and looked over her shoulder at the others only to find Wendy and Gajeel following Natsu's movements.

"You smell that Natsu?" Wendy asks softly, hearing Gajeel take a sniff of the air around them once again.

"What is it you three? We have to hurry and go to  _sleep_." Gray reminded the three dragon slayers, just wanting to get some shut eyes, despite it being early evening.

"That man." Natsu's onyx eyes narrowed on the red haired man who had just emerged from a door and paid no mind to their presence.

Wendy glanced at Natsu, then at Erza. "That man was in Crocus, he had Lucy's scent on him then-"

"And he has it on him now." Natsu growled, a glint in his onyx eyes shining. He knew he smelt Lucy's scent here on the island. That it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him like it's done so many times before. "I need to know where she is."

Gray frowned, not liking the feeling that overcame him at the idea. "I don't know man. Maybe you should cool down and think this over. Are you sure you smell Lucy's scent on that guy over there? He could just be a local."

" _Gihi_." Gajeel chuckled, causing the attention to turn to him, which made him smirk. "That's definitely Bunny Girl's scent on him."

Just like that the shop doors open with a loud slam, redirecting their attention, and a blonde with long hair suddenly grabbed the man by the ear and yanked him down- her familiar brown eyes narrowed as the redhead scowled.

"Oi! Let go of Ore-sama!" He shouted, yelping when Lucy twisted his ear.

"No!" She snapped, about to drag him off as a taller male with blond hair chuckled as he left the door way. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out Ayato!?" Lucy snapped again, letting go of the man the others now knew as Ayato, crossing her arms angrily.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, having saw the poor woman who worked her bandaging a wound on her wrist made by fangs. It hadn't been Shuu, who stood next to here with a check list that Reiji had given them.

"I was hungry and you and Yui have been stingy." Ayato growled. "No, you've been  _hiding_  Yui and refuse to let anyone close-"

"You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum!" Lucy snapped, upset that he had hurt someone innocent. "This was stupid, even for you- to slip up like that!"

Ayato growled, "You better watch it before I remind you of your place."

Lucy's brown eyes glared him down, unnerved as he glared back. Shuu on the other hand wanted to just go sleep, away from this nonsense. He had a headache and they'd only been out of the house for barely fifteen minutes.

"Lushy!" Happy cried out, blowing the cover of the group, not able to hold his emotions as he flew towards the blonde he missed dearly.

The blonde's head snapped up at the familiar nickname, her brown eyes suddenly losing all of her previous anger and was replaced by surprise. Happy, not even hesitating, flew into Lucy's chest crying.

She was honestly too stunned to say anything, but when Ayato went to grab the fuzzball off Lucy, she was quick to wrap her arms around Happy protectively and glare at Ayato as she took a step back.

"Don't you dare think of fucking touch him." She hissed, causing Happy to tense up feeling the dangerous tension. Since when did Lucy curse?

Shuu sighed, this was giving him a bigger headache. Really he knew deep down that this wasn't going to be a nice, simple trip to the store. No, he had a good hunch that something was going to happen because something always happened when Ayato was let out of the house. Like a damn dog, Ayato had to go bite someone.

"I'm sorry we left you Lushie!" Happy cried, tears running down his face with some snot. "We will never leave you alone again! I promise!"

"Oh Happy." Lucy whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  _This wasn't happening. Not now._

"Lucy!" A course of voices yelled, once again causing the Celestial Mage to look over. Faces she missed, faces that made her heart clench. They were really there.  _Why?_

Ayato was quick to grab Lucy's arm, wrenching it hard enough to force her to let go of Happy and caused her to cry out in pain. Happy's eyes widen, looking up from the floor to see Ayato staring in Lucy's rather impassive face.

"What did I tell you about defying me?" Ayato snarled in her face.

"Oi! Let go of her asshole!" Gray shouted, seeing how the man grabbed Lucy roughly. No one touches someone of his family like that,  _no one_.

"Answer me!" Ayato yelled, his grip tightening on her, smirking when she cried out again. He didn't care if these were the people Lucy once knew and loved. She wouldn't get the happy reunion she wanted with them. He would make sure of that.

"Ayato, release her before you break her arm and have to deal with not only Reiji, but Yuma." Shuu advised, not wanting to deal with his uptight younger brother or the annoying half blood.

Lucy took a sharp breath when Ayato pulled her close, feeling the smirk against her ear. "Take care of them, Melons. I want you to make sure they get the point they are not to be apart of your life. You're not their friend anymore. Or I might actually kill Yui this time around when I sink my fangs into her skin. I'm  _starving_  and can lose control.."

With that final push knowing he'd get what he wanted, Lucy was released and she looked down at Happy, who clung to her leg as she cradled her strained arm. "Go away Happy."

"Lushie-"

" _Now Happy_." Lucy hissed, her eyes flashing with a plead that Happy knew something wasn't right. He nodded, quickly flying away.

"That cat just talked, and flew." Shuu muttered, standing besides Lucy and looking over her arm, earning a hiss and a glare. "I wasn't the one who did this, woman."

"You'll pay for hurting our comrade!" Erza growled, getting ready to transform before Lucy looked away from Shuu and sighed, moving quickly to stand in front of Ayato. "Lucy, please move. These men took you and hurt you."

"No one took me Erza." Lucy said softly, confusing the redhead. "I knew that the guild was back together from the start, I chose not to go back of my own free will."

Silence. Lucy was met with blank stares from her ten comrades who stood before her. They were taking this moment to process her words, the serious look on her face, and then at the two men who accompanied their comrade. It was obvious something was just  _wrong_  here.

"I'll just burn you to a crisp for hurting Lucy." Natsu snarled at Ayato suddenly, fists lighting up with fire and getting ready to strike with Erza and Gray in that single moment, as if they all thought the same thing in sync. "And for turning her brain into mush!"

Inwardly, Lucy sighed and felt the expectant eyes of the two vampires on her back. She was to protect them from magical harms, like they would protect her from their enemies. She could snort at that bit. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull and The Lion- Taurus, Leo!" Lucy yelled out, opening both gates and standing in front of Ayato protectively.

The three Fairy Tail mages froze, seeing the defiance in Lucy's brown eyes. Loke stood next to her, looking torn but his loyalties laid with Lucy. Even if he didn't agree with anything she was doing, Loke would do anything to assure Lucy's safety.

Natsu's flame went out, as did Gray's ice make and Erza's swords. On the side Levy was torn, while Juvia and Gajeel were really to hop into the fray with Lily. Wendy was watching, observing the two men behind Lucy, frowning.

Meanwhile, Carla's brown eyes widen, "That's the man from my vision." She whispered, realization that her vision wasn't a nightmare, it was a warning. "The man that hurt Lucy."

"What are you talking about, cat?" Gajeel muttered, catching Carla's words as Wendy looked down at her. "You had a vision about Lucy and said nothing? That she was hurt?"

Carla looked up at Gajeel, her eyes holding worry and a bit of fear. "If it was true, then we are dealing with something bigger here."

"Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, clearly confused as everyone else with Lucy standing protectively in front of the man that nearly broke her arm. "He hurt you."

Lucy looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath. "You don't understand Natsu. I can't let you hurt them, or their brothers."

"There's  _more_  of them!?" Gray yelled, perplexed as his shirt got tossed aside. "What the hell is going on here Lucy?"

Lucy looked over at Ayato, who merely smirked that damn smirk she hated. She wanted to wipe it clear off, but she couldn't. She was bound by a contract, she couldn't break it. A Celestial Mage never broke their promises, or their contracts. She knew that look in Ayato's piercing green eyes, what he expected of her to do. What she had to do.

_Reminding me of my place and that I have no saying. I have to obey, especially for Yui's sake. Yet she couldn't attack the people she loved. Her family, ddep in her heart she just couldn't bare the idea._

"I can't." She whispered, loud enough for Ayato and dragon slayers to hear.

"Then Yui will be meeting her maker sooner than later." Ayato grinned, causing Lucy to flinch for the human girl.

The girl she considered a sister after this short time together. Natsu watched with Gray and Erza as Lucy looked back over at them, the stoic expression in her brown eyes that once been so bright. She had come to her resolve on what needed to be done, and it was against them.

Gripping Loke's gate key, Lucy placed it on her chest and closed her eyes. "Star dress, Leo form!"

Lucy felt the magic air shift around her, her clothing being replaced by an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her right breast.

"She transformed." Erza muttered, eyes wide as she took in the magic that was similar to her own.

"Oi, Lucy- you've gotten stronger." Natsu stated, getting off track for a moment to really take in how much more stronger Lucy's magic power had grown.

" _Lucy_." Ayato hissed in warning.

"Yes  _master_." Lucy muttered bitterly, looking over at Loke with a silent order.

Then, after one pointed look, Lucy and Loki were taking off fast. Loki's fist lighting up in Regulus punch while Lucy's whip crackled to life with a blazing blue electricity. Natsu and Gray were fast to dodge out of the way, making a strike towards Ayato. Only Natsu felt gravity shift as he crashed into the wall, Loke hovering over him and Gray being pulled back by something wrapping around his ankle.

Ayato merely smirked at Erza as the redhead requipped, moving inhumanly fast behind Erza and pushing her forward with extra strength. Confused, Erza whipped around quickly to face Ayato, only to meet Gray's back side flying towards her.

"Lucy can sure as hell throw." Gray moaned, sitting up as Loke went at it with Natsu.

Erza ignored Gray, focusing on Lucy- who was now panting as she stared down Ayato. There was something way off about this guy and whoever else was with them. Erza just didn't liked the vibe she was getting, or the fact that Lucy was placing herself  _against_ her nakama. It just wasn't like the blonde.

Lucy could fight, but maybe this was her chance to make her point to Ayato. Make an official power play and put him into his place. Yet he seemed to know what she was thinking, because he was in front of her all of a sudden.

"Lucy!" Erza called out when Ayato moved and gripped Lucy around the neck.

Yet Lucy never looked her way, nor did she struggle when Ayato moved closer to her, capturing her lips in a possessive way. Gray wanted to rip Lucy away from the guy, but he also was quick to notice Lucy's lack of response, how she was just submissive.  _Why was she being submissive?_

"You're mine." Ayato growled out into Lucy's ear, refusing to let Shuu have her completely, and licked her neck before he was suddenly being grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall behind them.

"Luce ain't nobody's!" Natsu snarled, Loke standing behind him looking at Lucy innocently.

She knew damn well the two started to work together the moment Loke saw her distracted, and as much she wanted Ayato to get his ass beat, her life was still bound and she was going to get hell for not listening. Looking Natsu dead in the eyes, she moved towards Ayato and lifted Loke's key.

"Force close gate!" Lucy yelled, quickly swamping keys, yet Natsu was quick to take advantage and caught her wrist before she could call out the next celestial spirit at hand, Virgo.

"Luce-"

"Let go of me Natsu." Lucy coldly demanded, her eyes narrowing at the pink haired male.

"No." Natsu responded, his grip pulling her forward and wrapping her in his embrace. "I'm not losing you again."

Lucy's brown eyes shifted right then and there. The warm browns were a sad gaze. These were the arms she missed, the arms she craved- so why didn't she feel safe? Why didn't she feel safe, and warm and loved like she always had before. Her eyes locked on Shuu's, and deep down she knew why. Pushing Natsu away, her eyes bore into his,

"I was never yours. Besides, you left me first."

* * *

**This, yes this, was the chapter that was my favorite to write. Fun fact, I had this initial 'reunion' typed out since chapter two and waited for this very moment. I am beyond grateful for the support of this story that I receive, it really does keep me motivated. Since I had finally finished this chapter today, I couldn't wait to post it- so double updates within 24 hours!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if it wasn't what you were expecting- then I'm sorry. Yet I still hope you enjoyed the read!**

**Please leave me a comments on your thoughts and a kudo! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

**11| LUCY**

* * *

It was like the air was punched out of Natsu's lungs with those last four words that escaped his partner's lips. Four words that held so much sadness, so much pain, and in that moment, so many emotions passed though Lucy's brown eyes. To many for Natsu to catch, but she suddenly  halted her attacks when Gajeel was able to pin Ayato with his iron and Erza's swords surrounded Shuu from every direction.

She suddenly halted in her movements as well when Wendy moved to stand in front of her. The younger girl that Lucy had missed had grown maybe an inch or two in height, and she seemed physically stronger. She looked more grown up, and her blue eyes showed it. Of course, Lucy had known Wendy joined Lamia Scale with Sheila, the Sky Sisters.

She had been happy Wendy was going good, so she never bothered the youngest dragon slayer with a visit knowing she'd reek of despair and the brothers.

"Lucy." Gray's voice was the one her caused the blonde's attention to move away from Wendy, away from the pinned vampires who had her subconscious attention as well.

The emotions she had been trying so hard to repress were fighting to resurface. The emotions of missing her friends, the anger, the sadness, and the loneliness with everything in between were all there. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do because in reality what could she do or say?

Not the truth about her arranged marriage, not that she had to pick a brother to marry or that they were from another world that had vampires and they sometimes fed on her and the others. Not only that, but they could be pushy and abusive to a certain point, some days were better than others.

Only she had decided, after looking at Ayato and Shuu with a look of defiance they did  _not_  like, she decided that if she was going to be bound to a man for the rest of her life because she had made a vow to do so, then she would be selfish this  _once_. She deserved it, this once and they could get mad and throw their pissy fit later. Spoiled brats they were sometimes.

"Whatever this mission is, I want to help." Lucy suddenly said, causing multiple eyes to look her way surprised, including the wide blue and green eyes of Shuu and Ayato.

" _Lucy_." Ayato snarled.

The blonde whirled on Ayato, scowling. "For once,  _shut up_  and  _behave_."

The red head knew she felt empowered with her former guild here, that she would be harder to control and peg down. She was in her element, and that made the blonde more dangerous than she ever was this past year they had been with her being.

It was the first time Levy or any of the others seen Lucy act in such a way, that it was a bit unnerving how she didn't flinch back when the man growled. Instead, Lucy looked at the other blond who sighed and gave her a pointed look. A silent communication.

"What makes you think we're on a mission, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel questioned the blonde, studying her. Everyone was different after that last battle, the changed and the aura of mystery around Lucy Heartfilia thickened. What exactly had she been through up until the point he had jumped in to defend her?

They all saw the Celestial Spirit King, who striked down their enemy, but  _how_  had he gotten there? Why hadn't he asked this question before? If Lucy had his key, she would have said so, because the dang blonde would have been excited having a new spirit. Yet she said nothing, just giving that smile and saying she was glad everyone was okay.

Lucy turned to look at him, her brown eyes just  _knowing_ , "Stella is a bit of a travel from Fiore, and I'm more than sure you aren't here for  _me_. You'd never think I'd leave Fiore, so you have to be here under a mission."

Erza frowned, not liking the way Lucy believed they weren't looking for her. They had been searching for the past few months since the guild was back together for her, but they just never found a  _trace_ of her anywhere. No matter where she went, Erza never saw anyone who had a lead on Lucy, never heard anyone mutter her name.

The redhead had made sure to look into different reports on anything about Lucy, or could be about Lucy. Anything on celestial magic, job offerings, magazine modeling shoots she could have been in. Any  _little_  thing, Erza had checked out and found nothing. She only found the small pin board with leads on  _them_ , and it made her wonder why exactly Lucy abruptly stopped.

If she was being honest, it was a bit too much of a coincidence that Lucy happened to be here. Where Dragon Cry was.

"How long have you lived here, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at Erza, how she looked at her with relieved yet unsure eyes. Now that offended her, the fact that Erza seemed unsure if she could trust Lucy herself. For a single moment, a cynical smile wanted to play on her lips, but she refrained that.

"Three and a half months." Lucy replied without missing a beat. "It was obvious something was happening or  _going_  to happen with how King Animus seemed to have amped up the guards in town. Putting those pieces together and seeing Fairy Tail, a guild from a rival country, it was easy to figure out."

Gajeel could see exactly why they said Lucy was the brains and strategic one of Team Natsu, with how she pieced that together so easily. Yet he could also see that Lucy's eyes were shielded, guarded in a way he never seen them around  _them_. As if she didn't trust her own family, not completely.

Levy wasn't an idiot, she saw the way the blond male was looking at Lucy, and the way the redhead looked like he could rip her head off. The aggression in that green eyed one, Ayato, waffed off him in very  _strong_  waves.

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you released my companions, Gajeel, Erza." Lucy spoke so formally, in a way Lucy never spoke of before while Shuu and Ayato suppressed a groan at Reiji's damn etiquette class. It always kicked in at the wrong time.

"Will they stand down?" Erza questioned, watching Lucy look at the two males.

Shuu wouldn't act up, knowing damn well these mages could hand him his ass if they felt like it. Looking at Ayato, Shuu gave him a look to not do anything and stand down. If anything, if these people got a whiff that something was more wrong than it already was with Lucy, they would have more issues than they already have.

"We aren't going to harm anyone." Shuu reassured, which was something odd to do.

"But Lucy. She deserves punishment." Ayato mouthed off, earning glares.

"I say release Shuu and Erza can cut your damn head off Ayato.  _Both_ of your heads." Lucy shrugged, and at the mere mention of castration, Erza wasn't sure to blush at the sudden lewd thoughts she had of what Lucy  _could_  have been doing or angered that Lucy could have been touched.

Ayato rolled his eyes, "I promise I won't bite."

Lucy sighed, watching as the iron disappeared from Ayato and Erza recalled her swords from Shuu. Oh, she knew she was in for it later.

"I want to help." Lucy repeated, looking again at her guild mates. "I know this place better than you, and I can help. Like old times. One last adventure."

Shuu caught that, he caught that double meaning and he could see some others had as well. Yet he couldn't help but grow annoyed at that damn pink haired  _friend_  she had, who offered a grin of acceptance for Lucy, one she didn't acknowledge.

He couldn't help but smirk at that, seeing that Lucy still held hurt and anger in her heart. She was mad at the one she used to love, and hopefully someone else would piss her off so she would leave for good willingly.

"Alright, we'll fill you in once we get our inn." Erza says, and Lucy frowned.

"There's hardly any inns. Shuu-" Lucy glanced at him and he actually groaned. He knew what she was asking.

"Reiji will hardly be happy."

"I could care less about what Reiji has to say or think." Lucy says, rolling her eyes rather hard. "If anything, I should be allowed this with what I have to put up with you, and your brothers."

"Hey, your cousin and his brothers aren't a walk in the park either." Shuu reminded, getting another eye roll. He was actually getting annoyed with this attitude.

"You're all difficult.  _Period_." Lucy declared.

"Cousin?" Gray cut in, glancing at Lucy. "I thought you had no family."

Lucy sweatdropped at their slip, "Yeah, we fell out as kids because of my father. He didn't really care for Mama's sister and her son, thought they were leeches trying to use us for money. We lost touch, reconnected recently. I didn't know he lived here in Stella until I ran into him at the train station."

What an elaborate lie, Ayato was slightly impressed, with how quick she was to lie without a hitch in her heartbeat. Okay, there was a  _slight_  flutter in her heartbeat telling the lie, but Natsu was too stupid to realize that, The other two, he was able to see they had heard that flutter. The studded one, his ruby eyes narrowed on Lucy.

 _What are you hiding Bunny Girl that you have to lie to your family?_ Gajeel thought, glancing at Wendy, who also frowned as she held Carla for comfort.

"All in all, I would really like to invite you all to come and stay with us in our home for the mission to rest." Lucy offered, and there it was again. The insinuation she wasn't coming home, that she was staying here.

Gray wasn't having any of it, "You're coming home with us to Fairy Tail after this mission. Right Lucy?"

Lucy offered a small smile as she turned to lead the way back to what she would now dub the Mukami residence, not offering a direct answer to his question.

It wasn't something any of them liked, nor how the other two males that grabbed her and watched seemed to flank her. Putting a wall between them and her.

_She was there, but she was still out of reach._

* * *

Upon arriving at the Estate, there were different reactions from  _everyone_  but Lucy, Shuu, and Ayato. The one from Fairy Tail were surprised to see  _where_  Lucy had been living and how many men were actually in this house. Meanwhile the brothers saw them as a threat, that much was  _obvious_.

Luckily none of them actually  _acted_ , like the impulsive Subaru, or the crazy Kanato and Azusa. No, instead Shuu pulled both Ruki and Reiji aside to tell them what was going on. The others knew better to expose themselves point blank. To bring more problems than what they had.

"Lucy!" Yui's voice caught the attention of many, causing her to pause in her step and grow shy.

Yet Lucy couldn't help the softness return to her eyes and the smile to see Yui was safe. That was what mattered most. "Yui." Lucy greeted the girl with a smile, one that hadn't been on her face seeing her guild.

A smile they had noted was  _missing_.

Gajeel watched intensely, how the two girls interacted _._

_"Then Yui will be meeting her maker sooner than later."_

He had heard the red head say that to her, to Lucy. Seeing how Lucy embraced the other girl, how she looked meek and timid, it was clear now- Lucy was protecting this girl. She had been threatened that if Lucy didn't attack  _them_  then  _she_  would be killed, as it was insinuated. What the hell was going on this house? Who the fuck was Lucy living with?

_"I made sure Yui was placed somewhere safe in the spirit world for now." Loke said softly._

Carla's eyes widened seeing the girl Lucy had protected in her vision, why Lucy was torn. Carla  _knew_  these men were not human, not exactly. Lucy was in a situation, and knowing the blonde, she was not going to ask for help, but Carla didn't have proof yet that these men  _had_  hurt her. Other than the brute of a redhead had manhandled Lucy.

"Minna, I want you to meet someone very dear to me." Lucy says, pulling Yui along, who hid behind Lucy shyly.

For a  _moment_ , Levy was a bit envious and blushed at that fact and turned her head away. Her friend had every right to make new friends, it wasn't always going be her. Yet Levy was determined to stay as Lucy's  _best friend_.

"Yui, these are the people I've told you about, from Fairy Tail." Lucy says, and it was noted how fast the shorter girl perked up with something that looked like hope in her pink sherbert eyes.

One by one Lucy introduced them by name, and Yui nodded her head with a more welcoming smile. Gray had noted that Yui kept glancing at Lucy, and seemed some what relieved.  _Weird_.

Juvia on the other hand was taking everything in, so she could tell Jellal exactly what these men were up too but it was all just too confusing with Lucy being in the middle. Juvia knew, she knew that Lucy was indeed hiding the truth from her family. That these men were from another world, and that they weren't completely human.

Not with how fast they moved, but then again maybe in their world they had mages as well and they were in the skill field of air and speed. Juvia bit her lips, analyzing everything, she would just watch for now. They were close to Lucy, and if these men  _were_  a threat then they could quickly intervene. 

It's then that a taller male catches Gray's attention, who leaned against the door way watching them. More specifically, watching Lucy as he glanced at the rest of them. There was a protective aura around him that put Gray a little more at ease, but with the way he narrowed on them, it made it seem as if they were some type of threat.

"Who are these people, Lucy?" 

Lucy looked up at Yuma, and for the first time he saw her smile a heartfelt smile. Even if the sadness was still in her eyes, the smile was real, "These are my friends from Fairy Tail." Looking over at the said people she nodded her head towards Yuma. "This is my cousin, Yuma."

"Tch, I don't get why you're being so forgiving." Yuma scowled at nothing in particular in front of him, "These are the people who left you-"

" _Yuma_." Lucy hissed, watching her cousin cross his arms in a stubborn matter.

"No, I don't care. After everything you went through, they  _left_." Yuma glared at Natsu, knowing damn well who he was. "They weren't here for you the past year." 

Now this caught their attention again, and Yui winced inwardly at the stare Lucy was giving Yuma. He didn't have a right to push her into this corner, but Yui understood he was trying to make  _them_  understand what they had put Lucy through.

"What is he talking about, Luce?" Natsu asks, frowning at the thought of Lucy hurting the past year. Hurting more than he knew she was.

It was then Gejeel stepped in with his own question seeing an opening, "How did you save us in Tartaros? You did something, Bunny Girl."

Lucy took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that Loke had reopened his own gate and stood by her. It didn't matter how much he pushed to save her from this contract, how much it annoyed her because at the end of the day, Loke was the one who had stood by her side through everything. Her most loyal spirit and friend. She could never stay mad at him for wanting her safe and happy. 

"I recall the Spirit King being there." Erza piped in, nodding her head. "I wasn't aware you had his key."

It was quiet for a moment, and Lucy finally looked at her, "That's because I don't."

Now they grew confused and Levy frowned at this, knowing that something was wrong. Yet before anyone could ask how she did it, Lucy continued knowing she was finally going to have to say the truth. 

"You all got trapped in Plutogrim, a spell that immobilized you  _all_. Crux, he saved me from it but he left me to face the Nine Demons, who were given the task of hunting me down after Mard Geer put a bounty on my head." Lucy took a deep breath, her hand going up to grasp the broken key she kept on her being all the time, still out of sight to the others. 

"We didn't know." Erza whispered, hands forming into fists. "You shouldn't have been left like that."

"The situation was out of our control." Lucy says softly, looking at Gray now. "Torafuzar came, so did Lamy, and then Jackal."

"I defeated that bastard." Natsu interjected.

"He was revived." Lucy says so simply continuing as Loke put a hand on her shoulder. "I already had Loke and Virgo out, my magic was running low. I was defeated rather easily, suffered some torture from Jackal's explosions, but I couldn't give up. I wasn't dead yet, so I used my remaining strength to call Aquarius out."

Loke felt her body shake, and took notice in how his master needed a pause in her story telling. He decided to take over, "I was sure it was going to kill her, opening three golden gates and maintaining them while in battle. It would have effects on her body in seconds, but she has a lot more will and kept us there even if Virgo and I begged her to close a gate."

"Aquarius came then," Lucy took over, her eyes now falling to the floor. "After she chaste me about my recklessness of opening three gates, she held me while I was physically too weak while she fought for me, for us. Loke and Virgo, they had been forced back into the Spirit World while Aquarius had taken damage. We both collapsed."

"Lucy." Wendy whispered, not liking this story at all. 

"Jackal had sent Loke and Virgo back to the Spirit World, and killed Lamy while Torafuzar walked away, why- I don't know. I knew Jackal had every intent on killing me, hell I couldn't even  _move_. I was at his mercy, and then Aquarius swept him away with water and got to me. He was able to force his way through the water, and that's when she told me."

"Told you what?" Happy asked now, seeing the distant look in Lucy's eyes since he was so close to the ground.

"How to summon the Celestial Spirit King." Lucy reached behind her, unlatching her necklace and kept her grip on it. "None of  _my_  spirits would be able to defeat the demons, but the Spirit King could. In order to actually summon him, the mage needs to use a golden zodiac key to open the gates-."

"Easy enough for you Luce!" Natsu grinned, but he received a glare from Loke.

"No, not easy Natsu, because opening that gate requires the mage and spirit to have a strong bond of trust." Lucy then opened her hand, grabbing the chain and let the broken key swing in the air, in their faces. "It breaks the key completely, cutting the connection of the spirit to the human world. I sacrificed Aquarius at her request, my mother's spirit, my first friend. The last thing I had of my mom."

Silence filled the room. It was a shock to them but Gajeel got his answer. This was what she lost in the battle, a difference loss than them. They lost something, Gray and Natsu being their fathers. Lucy, she had to make a  _choice_. Them or her spirit that had been the last thing she had in connection of her mother. She had made a sacrifice. 

Loke felt her tremble, and rubbed her back, proud that Lucy wasn't crying. He sensed her sudden anger, and he wanted to comfort her, but it was too late now. The band aid was ripped open on her tight emotional jar, it was inevitable really. 

"I thought after, that everything would be okay. I had received the ability to use star dresses from the Celestial King himself, and that we would go home as a family." Lucy looked at them with brown eyes so full of  _hurt,_ of  _pain_ , and a sense of loneliness. "Instead I got a stupid note from Natsu and Happy, and then the guild was disbanded and you all  _left_."

"Lucy-"

"I'm not finished Gray." Lucy cut him off. "I understand why everyone left, why everyone went their own ways, and I don't blame you for it, but you can't expect me to  _jump_  to go back to the Guild. You all found a path, you all found a way to deal with the losses you had, but I haven't. I grew up in a very lonely home with my father, and all I had was Aquarius. I  _sacrificed_  her! For what!? For you to  _leave_  and send me back into that loneliness I thought I never be in again!? This time with out her."

"Lucy, we didn't know." Erza took a step forward. "If I had known, I wouldn't have left you, I thought Natsu was with you. We all did, you didn't reach out."

Lucy's eyes snapped up, and Erza took a step back. " _You didn't reach out_. It's my fault then, that I didn't reach out to you? No, you don't understand anything."

"You aren't helping us, Lucy." Gajeel's gruff voice interjected. "Like how you ended up here with all these men."

Yuma then stepped up, standing behind Lucy and helping her put her necklace back on, "Which would be my doing. I was told my uncle, Jude, passed away recently. I thought Lucy would be okay, seeing  as she had her guild but then word got out you disbanded. I knew she'd be alone, so I traveled to her, and luckily caught her at the train station. Offered her to live with me and my brothers."

"You're all brothers?" Carla asks, amused when Yuma looked at her with an alarmed face. Apparently he wasn't from around here if he was surprised with exceeds, meaning this was an elaborate lie. 

"Adoptive." Yuma states. "My mother married their father, suddenly had six step brothers and then three adoptive brothers."

"And Yui?" Carla pushes, and Yuma remained level headed. 

"She's Ruki's fiancée." Yuma stated simply. "This house is a family house, so I asked Lucy to live here with me."

Erza frowned. It wasn't adding up, this time line. Lucy was gone for a year, but lived out here for three months. Why leave Crocus so abruptly? 

"You left Crocus rather fast." Gray seemed to have the same idea as the redhead. "Where have you been for the other twelve months?"

Lucy frowned, so they had kept some tabs on her. "Here and there, missions." She shrugged, and that was the final answer. 

Natsu wasn't having it though, not liking the fact that Lucy had been through so much and said nothing. Acted as if it wasn't nothing now. She lost Aquarius and didn't shed a tear telling them. Why didn't she cry? He understood why she was angry they left, they all understood but it was a bit unnerving when all they got was this anger. He wanted her to cry, to show that she was grieving the right way, not bottling it up.

"I'm tired, Yuma and Yui will show you your rooms and in the morning we'll talk the mission." Lucy says, turning to leave before anything else could be asked. 

Loke understood Lucy was emotionally exhausted seeing everyone and explaining that painful memory all over again. He didn't blame her, but looking back he could help but sigh at the mixed emotions of their faces.

"Take the night to process it all before asking questions." Loke says.

"What's the truth, you over grown cat?" Gajeel asks, looking sharply at the spirit. "What the hell is going on behind these walls?"

"Why is she different?" Natsu's question was soft, but it made Loke's blood boil with the anger he suppressed for so long. 

Within a blink of an eye, Loke was in front of Natsu and punching him point blank in the jaw, causing the rest of Fairy Tail to tense up and Yui and Yuma to step back. Yuma wasn't dumb, knowing he could get hurt but he wouldn't hurt these people because his damn cousin was fond of them. She was already sad enough,  so he'd bare with their annoying asses. 

"You left her." Loke spat out at the fire dragon slayer, then looked at the rest of them. Ignoring the fact Yuma was there, he knew when Yui gave him that hopeful look that they had to hint at them to help Lucy. Yet he disappeared in a golden shower.

Yui now stepped up, helping Natsu up, "She isn't the same as she was all those months ago." Yui said softly so Natsu could only hear. "Please get her out of this house, Natsu-san."

Yui let Natsu go, who looked at Gejeel with a frown on his face. Yuma on the other hand said nothing about Yui warning them to take Lucy, because he'd rather have her away from these idiotic brothers. They wouldn't bring her anything but harm, anywhere but here was good for her, away from this darkness that was snuffling out her light. 

"Let's get you all situated." Yuma muttered, realizing that the rest of the idiot vampires were all being filled in on what  _not_  to do.

Nothing was said as Yui and Yuma lead them, but Natsu and Gajeel were lost in thought wondering what the hell Lucy was actually doing here.

_Oh Bunny Girl, you can only hide the truth for so long._

* * *

 

He heard her walking down the hall, footsteps lighter than normal. He could tell she was tired, but her night wasn't over yet. Luckily the rest of his brothers had been informed on the situation and how to act. They could not bite Lucy or Yui, due to the heightened smell of the Dragon Slayers. Lucy would try to put up scent blocking runes in  _one_  room, where they could have blood bags. 

They weren't happy that they had to act normal or nice, but it was what it was. Reiji was not happy Lucy decided to make the choice of doing a mission or acting on her own, and he saw it then. Why she was so unhappy here. They didn't allow her to actually be a  _person_ , the way Reiji had been talking was like an owner mad at a dog. 

_Step.. step... step._

Shuu pulled Lucy into his room  when she had close to his door, knowing she had been on the way to hers. Silently waiting for her to walk past, like a predator waiting for it's prey. He hadn't been happy at  _all_  with the sudden turn of events of the day. With the sudden house guests and this  _mission_ she was going to part take in.

No, he wasn't happy about it at all. Not when he stood a chance to lose Lucy to that damn pink headed male. Even if she was to marry one of them for a contract, it didn't necessarily say she  _had_  to stay once she gave a hire. No, but the honest truth from him was the fact was that with her, he felt human. She was his  _humanity_.  

He had to remind himself that she was a person, who saw something in him now one had seen before. He would treat her good, fair, and better than any of his stupid ass brothers. He promised to be better.

"Shuu, what is it?" Lucy huffed out, tiredly. "I want to go to bed and I don't have time for this. You can't feed here with the dragon slayers- mmhp!"

Shuu had once again shut Lucy up with sealing her lips with his own, pulling her close to his body and ignoring her little pushes on his chest. Pulling away after a few moments, Shuu went to stare down at the blonde with an intense gaze, "I want to offer a new deal Lucy."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, silent as she looked up at the man in front of her as she bit her slightly swollen lip where his teeth had tugged at ever so gently. Yet she said nothing, staying silent as she waited for him to finish what it was he wanted to offer. 

If only she had been ready.

"If I allow you to do this mission, the minute it's over you say goodbye to Fairy Tail and Natsu, forever." Shuu lifted his hand up to cup her cheek. 

She expected it, this possessiveness to keep her away from those she loved. It was their nature, but she had planned it all. She had planed for one last mission, one where she hoped to get the bitterness out of her heart. Where she could forgive, love and find a piece of her old self. 

Where she could be Lucy of Fairy Tail, the best version of herself, one last time. She had expected this proposition, but she had not expected Shuu kiss her forehead and ever so softly mutter the next four words that would stop her heart in her throat, 

"Then you marry me."

* * *

****Gah! Thank you for the support! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit boring, next chapter will be more action pact!**  :)**

**Kudos. Comment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! Thank you for everything, from the support to the wonderful feed back on this story. I love you all, and I am so very thankful that you take the time to read this story, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**12| INTERCEPTION**

* * *

_"Lucy?"_

_The said blonde looked up at the purple haired boy who held his teddy to his chest, and she offered him a gentle smile. Out of all the brothers, she wasn't really on any terms with Kanato. Sure he had tried to hurt her, he's fed off her blood, but he never really threatened her much. Much being the key word, because like all the other brothers, Kanato had a temper._

_"Kanato, did you need something?" Lucy asks, patting the spot next to her on the stairs she sat on outside._

_Making a face, Kanato sat after a few moments of looking at her, leaving them to sit there in silence, "I was wondering something that I overheard the others speaking about before they said you were out here."_

_Lucy felt her smile waver and she let out a soft sigh looking back out at the sky, "What was it you were wondering?"_

_"Are you leaving us? To go back to the people who left you?" Kanato asks, direct to the point._

_Three hours ago Lucy had gotten the news through magazines that the Fairy Tail Guild was back together, it was all over and people were celebrating. Well, not the people of Stella but the people of Fiore. She was relieved, happy even, that her family was back together and they were safe. Even if she wasn't going back._

_How could she? She knew this contract was one of the reasons she left her home, that she left her father and ran. The reason she went to Fairy Tail in the first place, but she promised to never break a promise and a contract was binding. She was stuck, but somehow these brothers made an impact on her life._

_Lucy would always love Fairy Tail, she loved her adventures and the memories they had. They would always have a home in her heart, but when they were gone when she needed someone in her life the most, the Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers, and even Yui were there to fill that void._

_Every good thing had an end eventually. It was something she was reminded about time and time again._

_It had been a rough year, no sugar coating that with the missions taken, or the threats and violence of the brothers. Yet they took care of her and Yui, and they hadn't been as violent and lately were a little more human. They thought about them, not just themselves and that was something Lucy wasn't going to give up on._

_She had a new goal, make these brothers feel emotions. Have them be one with humanity and find it deep within themselves because it was there. Everyone has humanity, even those born none human. Just like the exceeds did, her spirits._

_"No, Kanato." Lucy smiled, reassuring him and grabbing his hand gently. She was allowed to touch him, according to Kanato, Teddy liked her. "I'm not going anywhere when my family is right here."_

_The boy looked pleased with this answer, but still wore a frown, "Don't you miss them?"_

_Lucy smiled sadly, "I do, but they will live on and so shall I. Here, with you, with the others and with Yui."_

_Kanato looked pleased still, liking her answer and smiled at her with that weird smile of his that still sent shivers down her spine. He always rubbed her the wrong way, dark and twisted like Jackal, but more contained than the said demon._

_"Will you turn and stay with us forever then?"_ __  
  


_She never answered, being whisked away from Kanato by an irate Yuma._

Up on the stage of a bar in the royal capital of Altair, Lucy Heartfilia spun on one leg with perfect balance, her long twin ponytails swaying with the movement of her hips to the music. Her brown eyes scanned the bar of men who cheered with beer mugs in hand, looking for the one man she targeting in particular as she striked a pose with a wink at the end of the song.

"Tell me why I agreed to this again." Lucy sweat dropped, looking over at where Gray was concealed behind the stage curtains.

"Don't complain." Gray chuckled, arms crossed at the normality of the situation. "It suits you."

Walking in the bar holding a tray of drink while wearing a bunny suit, Erza keeps her eyes out as well. They have one shot at this and can't afford to blow their cover so early on, which was why it was a good idea not to have Natsu here and that the household leader, Reiji, decided that the only one to accompany them was Shuu, who stayed at the inn out of the way with Gajeel and Levy. Juvia stayed with her own motives, but none of them had time to figure those out.

"Zash allegedly preserves the various duties in a tower in the castle." Erza says in a little device that only Lucy and Gray have on their persons to over hear. "The key to this campi is in his ring. No matter how evil he may be, he is the minister of a country."

"If we take it by force, there is an international conflict. So we're going to have to get his ring in this bar that he comes to often without being noticed"

Gray hums in response and looks back over to his blonde teammate, "Lucy, draw the attention back to yourself."

Hearing him, she gives a nod as Erza concludes with a simple, "We begin our operation."

The spotlight then turns back onto Lucy with her bending slightly then putting her arms behind her head with the starting beat of the music, swaying her hips left to right with jingles of bells coming off her her bracelet and anklets. At the change of a beat, she returns to balancing on one leg, arms out to retain that balance as she lowers that leg down, putting one arm in the air and the other across her stomach.

Using her momentum, she spins her body and balanced herself once again on one leg as she makes sight of their target, Lord Zash. Her brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she moved to slide down, caressing a man's face as she passed with a slight smirk as she left him with hearts in his eyes.

A few more turns and one legged moves, Lucy turned one more time with a wink and lowley muttered the name of one of her beloved spirits, " _Gemini._ "

Across the bar where Zash sat, an exact replica of Lucy appeared on her hands and knees in front of the man, moving to lean back and beckon the man with her foot looking completely at ease. Zash's eyes were completely on Gemi Lucy, who spun in front of him as if she were his personal dancer.

She might as well have been as she mesmerized him into focusing just on her as she dropped back down to her knees on the bartop and cupped his face as Erza closed in and slipped his ring off without his notices. Once the ring was secured, Erza went to the back where Gray waited.

"Make a copy of it." Erza instruced, handing Gray the ring.

"One second is enough." Gray boosted, closing his fist around the metal and using his ice magic to copy the ring exactly.

"I'll take it back now." Erza says, walking back out with the original ring.

Turning towards the other side of the room, Gray looked at the two exceeds and handed Carla the ring copy, "Happy, Carla."

"We will bring it to Natsu and Wendy." Carla confirms.

Happy raises a paw, "Leave it to us. Let's go!"

With that, the two exceeds fly out the window to their dragon slayers.

* * *

 

Out out of the ways Gajeel thought he'd spend this mission, it was not playing babysitter with Levy and Juvia. Erza had instructed the three of them to stay at the inn with Shuu Sakamaki, who Lucy seemed to have argued with and beat the male in said argument.

Which was how Shuu Sakamaki laid across one of the inn beds with his headphones in place as he tried to drown out the world around him but was hyper aware of the three in the same room as him. He was mentally scolding Lucy, because he was supposed to be watching her. He was supposed to be by her side, not put into some inn room with three other people who obviously did not want to be here either.

Only Lucy had sweet talked him yet again, twisted his words and used them again him as she gave him that look that would make any man cower. There was something about that woman that was changing, how she honestly didn't fear him or his brothers. She was a challenge, but one they accepted seemingly.

Lucy Heartfilia was able to change people, a natural light in a sea of darkness. Even when tempted by the darkest beings, surrounded by violence and personality issues, she stayed faithful to herself. Wavered, yes, but never changed  _completely_.

It was why he shut his mouth and let Lucy boss him around, because he saw in her brown eyes how much she just needed this. She needed this and then that was it. A silent agreement that if he just let her take control of this, then she would hold her end of the deal.

"Oi, are you even paying attention?!" Gajeel shoved Shuu of the bed by flipping the mattress forcefully when the blonde bluntly ignored him.

Levy went to calm down the iron dragon slayer, but Juvia was quick to shake her head and pull Levy back. Usually Juvia would be one for not allowing violence, but she knew that Gajeel was now trying to find answers. That was why Erza really left Gajeel here with Shuu, knowing that Gajeel would get down to business to make sure this man was no threat, yet they all knew he was. Just by allowing his brother to grab Lucy in such a way, it was a huge no no.

Shuu's eyes snapped wide open when his face collided with the floor, a low growl in the back of his throat that caused Gajeel's eyebrow to raise. Most humans don't do things like growl, and from he could tell the blond wasn't another dragon slayer. 

"What the hell is your issue?" Shuu muttered darkly, standing up and adjusting his headphones. His blue eyes narrowed into a glare that settled on the iron dragon slayer, who was now sizing Shuu up.

"What did you do to Lu-chan?" Levy surprisingly demanded the other male, stepping up in  front of Gajeel.

Now it was Shuu turn to size up Levy, titling his head to the side and taking her look in a way that did not please Gajeel in anyway. He then finally looked over at Gajeel and looked him over and hummed with a nod to himself, not even sparing Javia a glance.

"Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox, the best friend and the other dragon slayer." Shuu says, his blue eyes settling on Levy. "Some best friend you are, leaving her all alone. Perhaps I should have said  _pervious_  best friend. Yui has that titled claimed now."

Levy frowned at this man, frowned at the fact Lucy could have replaced her that easily. Wasn't what this man said true? He had been with Lucy the last year, what right did she have to deny what he said?

Gajeel didn't like the man before him, not one bit and not with how he seemed to be pushing Levy's buttons, which in turn pushed  _his_  buttons. He thought for a moment that maybe he should be upset Lucy shared information about them, but in reality it was generic information to go with names. No real invasion of privacy. 

"Yui and Lucy are close?" Levy couldn't help but ask with that pang of jealously blossoming in her chest.

Shuu only smirked, "Who do you think was there with her when she needed girl talks? When she cried? When she woke up nightly from nightmares about Aquarius? Wasn't you, that's for sure."

Levy almost flinched,  _almost_. Instead she stood her ground, it was selfish really, but she hadn't known. She didn't have to be there twenty four seven to make sure Lucy wasn't breaking down, but as soon as that thought came it went with guilt staying. Lucy would have made sure she was okay, and Levu knew she'd have done the same. Should have done the same. 

"What the hell are you?" Gajeel snarled, taking a step forward. "Bunny girl ain't here to step in. You sure as hell don't smell human or like anything else I've come across."

Shuu wasn't intimated at all. If anything he was just minding his business and Gajeel came at him, but really, the slayer could probably kick his ass but Shuu could give him a run for his money. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Shuu decided to taunt the slayer, smirking seeing that annoyed twitch.

The moment Gajeel was about to lunge, Shuu caught Lucy's scent waffing close by. He could smell other people that were not from Fairy Tail and frowned. Which was why the moment Gajeel did decide to make a move, Shuu teleported away, causing Gajeel to throw a lamp at the wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled, Levy coming up to put an hand on his arm.

"Calm down." She says softly. "What just happened."

Gajeel took a deep breath, "They aren't human, Shrimp. At least  _he's_  not, but if he's not then the others aren't. Bunny girl got herself into some shit for sure this time."

* * *

 

Meanwhile Lucy was in quite the predicament as she put her hand up in front of her and gave a nervous smile at Lord Zash, who currently had her trapped between him and the wall. She had come backstage since her job was finished, with Gray leaving for only a second and then Zash had came in and placed an arm against the wall next to Lucy's head. Between her and the door.

"Ahm.. dear guest." She tried to convey some excuse, bring words to mind to get Zash away from her.

"But you are a pretty thing." Zash complimented as he leaned in closer, his cigar smoke wafting Lucy's sense of smell and it took everything in her not to bunch her nose up in disgust.

"They embarrass me." Lucy feigned embarrassment, trying to remain calm which was relatively unnerving as she was used to having  _specific_ males around her so close.

Zash looked amused, "Why is that?" He came close again and this time Lucy leaned back nearly gagging as he says, "I will make you my wife. Eh?"

Lucy was done with people trying to wife her up and marry her, and where she would have felt scared before she felt annoyed. She wanted to slap this man in some type of retaliation, but that would blow her cover and she couldn't do that.

"Dear customer." Gray's voice cut in, much to Lucy's relief. "Could you please refrain from harassing the dancers in this bar?"

In that same moment the door to the back room was thrown open and people with guard uniforms bursted into the room, "Lord Zash, the staff! The staff has been stolen!"

His whole demeanor changed then from the creepy flirt to outright rage.

Gray's teeth clenched while Lucy refrained a sigh already for seeing this coming from her pink haired partner that made things more than obvious when on missions.  _Natsu, this idiot exposed us too damn early._  Without a second thought, Gray pulled his fist pack to throw it forward at Zash's face, but the older man caught it with complete ease.

The surprised look on Gray's face alerted Lucy, even as Zash gripped his fist tighter and for the first time, looked at Gray. "Who the hell are you?"

The only response Gray had given Zash was a smirk as ice covered his body due to Gray using his magic to freeze their enemy. "Smoking is prohibited in this bar."

Lucy sweatdropped at her comrade's lame remark as the two guards who worked under Zash dropped to the floor due to Erza effectively taking them out quickly, not looking quite as pleased with the turn of events with her hand on her hip, "This way. We're leaving now."

Lucy only nodded as her and Gray quickly followed Erza out, needing to make up for the sudden time they had lost. Not even a minute after the three of them had left, the ice that contained Zash broke and he growled deeply to himself.

"Men from Fiore." He glowered to himself, taking his cigar and tossing it on the growing before smashing his foot against it to put it out. He would make them pay for infiltrating this kingdom, and make them pay for making a fool of him.

Meanwhile in the city streets, Wendy and Natsu were running with all their might with Happy and Carla flying after them as the guards chased after them. Natsu had a tight grip on the Dragon Cry staff, the pain of the dragons still fresh on his mind. He would not let anyone use this staff, and Fairy Tail would take this staff back to Fiore. Not only that, they would take Lucy home.

Away from that house, from those men- no matter what. Lucy Heartfilia was their second objective here.

"Stop!" The guards yelled at them.

Natsu was itching for a fight, just wanting to blow them all away with one single blow and leave as much as everyone else. "The nerve of these guys! I just want to fight them!"

Wendy was quick to fixtate her eyes on Natsu, narrowing them slightly with the seriousness of this situation, "You can not! The soldiers have not done anything evil!"

Right after she says this, like fate wanted to play her words against her, a guard took aim with his crossbow and shot it straight forward. The arrow itself nicked Wendy's upper arm and that was all it took for Natsu to disregard Wendy's previous warning as she let out a cry of surprise and Carla called for Wendy's name with a worried tone.

The onyx irises of Natsu shrunk with anger as he muttered, "All who hurt my comrades are my enemies!" He pivoted quickly to face the guards rushing after them, slightly impressed that they didn't tie the miles they chased, skidding to a stop a few feet after with the help if his free left hand acting as a brake dragging on the ground.

"Wendy, take care of the staff!" Natsu called, tossing it towards Wendy- who caught it with ease she she continued to run pass him.

"Yeah!" She called, exceeds still following her to ensure the staff stayed in their possession.

Knowing that the staff was in capable hand, Natsu let out a battle cry as his flame ignited and he launched himself at the guards with his arm pulled back ready to strike. Upon impact, flames blew the guards back, gaining a bit more time.

"Wendy, is your injuring okay?" Carla asked as the continued on their path.

"No, it's nothing." Wendy reassured, glancing down at the staff in her hand. "The staff is much more important-"

"Above!" Happy cried out, gaining Wendy's full attention and averting her gaze upwards towards the rooftops the surrounded both sides of her.

There were guards stationed up there, just waiting as Wendy ran into their territory. The moment she was in the right range, they opened fired with some of their magic based guns, surprising Wendy enough to cause her to trip and lose her grip on the staff, "The staff! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy went to grab the staff that bounced away from Wendy, missing it by mere inches. Wendy in turn went to grab for it next, mistimed it as well and missed it by mere inches as well.

A determined gaze came upon Wendy's face then as her eyes set on the staff and timing it just right. Slowly she raised herself up, hands flat on the ground with her hips sticking upwards with the new placement of her footing- a lunge going forward. Without much effort, she used her sky magic to gather air and use it as a speed booster to lunge towards the staff before it made it's fourth bounce and into the guard's waiting hands.

Twisting through the air, she obtained the staff again in her possession and continued her mission. To run and find the others, which didn't take long as Erza's voice called for her on the rooftops, "Wendy, here!"

"Catch!" Wendy yells, tossing the staff up with more might to ensure it reached the end of the desired destination.

With ease like Wendy had, Erza caught the staff the same moment more guards appeared in front of Erza and took aim with their guns. Not even hesitating, they began to open fire on the red head who dodged the bullets with expert ease, requipping into her Armadura Fairy armor, taking the guards out with a mere swing of her arm as she ran past.

Gripping the staff, Erza turned towards her left and brought her arm back, "Gray!" She called, throwing the staff at the ice mage.

In the glow of the setting sun, Gray nodded and caught the staff without missing a beat in his step on the rooftop. Around them, the town they were in was now under a lockdown with the locals until the staff was obtained and they were either caught or killed.  _Probably the latter_ , Gray thought to himself as he noticed three guards coming up behind him with swords ready.

Jumping forward, Gray flipped himself over but during that flip his left hand touched the rooftop and he smirked at the guards, "Sorry guys." He said unsympathetically as he froze the roof and landed safely onto the next as the guards slipped off.

Yet the moment he landed, he was surprised for a moment to see that guards were there waiting for him and shot their arrows. He was quick to shed his vest and dodge the arrows with pure and utter luck, but once he got his footing he dodged the arrows and advanced on the men with pure skill.

Jumping, Gray kneed the man and bulldozed the others, but more were still coming. Looking down, Gray saw Lucy running alongside his building from the opposite direction and nodded at her, "Lucy!" Then dropped the staff off the side.

Catching the staff, Lucy ran towards a small opening and sliding through the opening, where on the other side men waited with the guns pointed at her. "Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" She had pulled his key out quickly, calling her spirit who answered with quickness.

It had been a while since his beloved master called on him, almost a year, and there was so much he wanted to say to her. He was all aware of her current situation, wanted nothing more than to help but she never called him. Then again it was given since she didn't call on any of them recently unless she was on a mission, like now.

He also assumed because of Aquarius that Lucy couldn't either, one- call on him due to guilt, or two- because she didn't want to pull him away or hear things the angry siren had to say. Which was a lot now, since his love only wanted to beat sense into Lucy and hug her to comfort the girl.

Acting quickly, Scorpio took aim and narrowed in on his opponents, "Sand Buster!"

In the powerful whirlwind of sand that Scorpio provided, the guards blocking Lucy's path were blown away without a second thought, not even having time to grab ahold of anything to keep themselves grounded.

Grinning, Lucy hopped up and gave that grin to Scorpio, "Very good!" It was a praise he longed waited for. Before he went back he wanted to be the one to reassure her now that Aquarius was okay, and beg her to just go home to fairy tail. He had hope maybe she would listen to his reason, since he was Aquarius's partner, and that maybe it would lighten the guilt off the blonde celestial mage just a little bit, if that.

Yet before he got the chance, a quick shin caught his attention through his sand at the end of it, causing his attention to hone in on his master, "Lucy!"

Not even a second later was Zash there in front of her, a  _bang_  echoed once and Scorpio jumping in front of her. As quick as it was to process, Lucy put two and two together when Scorpio took the hit, cried out and disappeared back into the Celestial World, leaving Zash pointing a gun right at her head.

 _Well there's that_. Lucy thought bitterly to herself, once again rendered useless as she stared down the end of the barrel, but she wasn't fearful at all. No, because if Zash pulled that trigger, not only would he declare war with Fairy Tail, and piss off some vampire, but he was relieve her of this world.

_She'd be free._

Lucy had landed on her ass from Scorpio blocking the hit, she had been sitting there not attempting to stand as she held dragon cry tight in her hands. It was a quick reminder she had a mission and it was not about her, so she'd push those morbid thoughts aside. Instead, she opted to glare at Zash, which only earned her a harsher glare in return.

_She would not yield._

_"_ How did you enter the treasury?" Zash demanded from the blonde who looked pathetic in his perspective. He stepped closer, his gun pointed right between her eyes- a clear shot to execute the issue at hand, only she did not flinch like the others.

The brown eyes of the woman who fooled him at the tavern were hard, they did not waver. It pissed Zash off that he could not strike fear into her, but also made him that much more intrigued by her as well. Most would be begging for their lives by now. Perhaps her life meant nothing to her at all.

 _Pitiful_.

"That door should not be opened without my ring being present." Zash continued to say, and this time he only got a harder glare from the woman, who he decided wasn't going to give up her secrets of how she obtained the staff. Or who she was working with from Fiore. "Give up, I won."

That struck a nerve in Lucy, because she was not going to give up this staff so easily. Not when it has so much potential to hurt others if not sealed or guarded properly. Yet he continued to come closer and boast about his position, "Do you know why I was charged with protection of this empire?"

He tossed the gun away then, and for a second Lucy felt her body relax only to tense up again because this man wasn't normal. He had to possess a magic, and what kind- she didn't know. It wasn't in any of his files, it wasn't something Lucy took to mind or planned for. This was something she wasn't mentally ready for and that unnerved her. She liked  _knowing_  the others involved in missions and what they were truly capable of. Zash, he was an unknown to her.

"I am the strongest man in this kingdom!" Lucy say Zash's right eye glow red, and her body tensed for what was to come.

Like always, someone came to her aid at the last given moment. While she was completely useless, she had to have someone else pick up the slack. Selfishly she had given her bets to Natsu being the one to come to her aid, to yell out and crash a fiery fist into Zash's face.

She hadn't expected Shuu to be the one to sock Zash in the face, using his vampire speed and inhumane strength that was on par with a dragon slayers. Zash was going to crash into the ground, but Shuu had gripped him by the neck before he could do that. He had growled something out at the dazed Zash, too low for Lucy to hear, then went to sink his fangs into the mans neck- no doubt to rip his jugular out.

"Shuu!" Lucy yelled, standing quickly and pulling at Shuu's arm.

A million things were going through her head in that moment. What if Gray, or Erza or Natsu saw Shuu about bite into Zash's neck and probably murder him in cold blood? There was no doubt they'd try to fight Shuu, kill him maybe, or pull Lucy away. They would never leave Lucy alone, they would be exposed for this world to know. They could very well be arrested by the magic council.

Just because they drank blood, healed fast, lived a very long time, and had superhuman abilities did  _not_  make them invincible. Not in this world, and they all knew that. Only Shuu seemed to throw that out the window, and now that Lucy's hand was on his shoulder, she could feel him shaking.

Shuu Sakamaki was pissed that someone dared to threaten Lucy. She felt touched, and her breath hitched when those blue eyes snapped onto her. There was a storm in those beautiful blue eyes, and she wasn't sure how to handle this.

"You can't kill him." She whispered, wondering where the hell Gajeel and Levy were at. "You're risking everything right now."

It was enough of a distraction for Zash to move, gaining Shuu's attention again. Only Zash was ready, catching Shuu in that red gaze and suddenly Shuu dropped Zash and turned towards Lucy with a low growl ripping through his lips.

Lucy tensed at that sound, at the predatory gleam in his blue eyes being directed onto  _her_  now. She mentally yelled, panicked, and had an anxiety attack all at once. This wasn't a Shuu on a full moon, who was aware of what he was doing but did it because he wanted to. No, this Shuu was feral and not in control. He would kill her.

"Shuu." She muttered, as Shuu stared her down. Waiting no doubtingly for her to make a move to pounce.

Lucy knew she had to be fast, grabbing Loke's key and getting ready to call him out, but she's only human. Shuu was fast, lunging at her and nearly in reach of grabbing her before a flaming fist collided onto Shuu's cheek and send him flying into the wall a few yard away.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked, looking her over and giving a nod seeing she was unscathed. "What the hell was his problem?"

Lucy shook her head, "Not his, Zash's. Somehow Zash is able to control him, so avoid eye contact!"

Natsu gave a nod, ready to give Zash a good beating for nearly hurting his nakama, but Zash was nowhere in sight. Frowning while he wonder where the hell the enemy could have gone, he looked back over at Lucy to ask what happened but she wasn't there. Looking around, his onyx eyes landed on Lucy shaking Shuu and sweat dropping when the unconscious blond waved her off.

He felt a pain in his chest, seeing Lucy worry over the other male. Sure he'd seen her worry over Gray or Loke, but this was different. They way she placed the scepter down besides her, brushing the hair from his face. She cared about the man more than she let on, a man who was not from home and was now a threat to Natsu.

A new obstacle of taking Lucy out of that house Natsu promised he'd take her from.

"Luce?" Natsu says, touching her shoulder to get her attention since she didn't seem to sense him approaching.

Lucy closes her eyes for a moment, taking in the heat his touch ignited on her skin. A warmth she longed for for so long, the one she missed invading her bed at night. One she had forgotten and relished in the reminder for just a moment. Just a moment she allowed that touch before softly pushing his hand off her shoulder.

She no longer needed that touch.

"Can you carry him back to camp? Erza would want to know that Zash left the scepter with us out of nowhere, and prepare a line of defense because he could have easily taken it from us." Lucy pointed out, earning a nod from the pink haired dragon slayer as he complied and tossed Shuu over his shoulder.

"Weren't Gajeel and Levy supposed to be keeping Shuu at the inn?" Natsu asks, not surprised Gajeel failed a task as simple as that. The man was an idiot head for screws for brains.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples not even answering that question.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving again! I hope you all have a wonderful day with your families!**

**Kudos, comment :)**


	13. Second Eve

**Sorry for the delay in an update! With the end of the semester, then the holidays and vacation I struggled to find time to update but I didn't forget! Thank you for the support and love! I appreciate it so much, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**13| SECOND EVE**

* * *

 

Reiji Sakamaki sat there looking at the letter he had received from his father, a frown on his face as he contemplated what was going to happen to his family next. It was a given that his father wanted Lucy's answer now, on who she would chose to marry, and had been out of character nice to allow her extra time to figure it out.

His father was not a patient man, and it was no surprise that he was now demanding Lucy have her answer by the end of the week or he would choose for her. Yet Reiji felt as if something was off now, not with just his father but as if something were to happen.

"You're worried." Ruki says, having stood in the doorway of Reiji's study. He had noticed that a letter from Karl Heinz had come in, and it was usually never anything good. "What did that man say?"

Reiji looked up at Ruki, "About the status of Lucy's engagement."

Ruki frowned, knowing that Yuma wouldn't like the young blonde to marry anyone here, "There's something else."

"We've put aside our differences for the case of Lucy, but the fact is blood or not, you and your brothers are our adoptive brothers." Reiji took a deep breath and looked up at Ruki, "We are family, and Lucy will be family either way, meaning so will Yuma. If anything were to happen, I'd like knowing you would stay loyal to this family in dire times."

"You think trouble is coming?" Ruki questioned, but nodded at Reiji. "We are stronger in numbers, and if it's Lucy in the middle, she's bridging this family together. Yuma won't leave her, so neither shall we."

Reiji stood, handing the letter to Ruki, "In our world, the Lunar Eclipse is coming and that man believes that the Tsukinami brothers will break free of the prison that has kept them locked away in the Demon World for the past thousand years."

Ruki nodded, "I've heard about them, the First Bloods. No doubt they would search for survivors of the First Blood race, but they are all dead."

Ruki was then given a very serious look from Reiji as Reiji shook his head, "They are all dead on  _our_  world. Here, I sense the dormant First Bloods hidden away. This world, it could be very possible that the demons who exist here could be survivors hidden away until the First Blood king was able to find them."

"Which means what for us?" Yuma's voice caused both heads to snap towards him. "First Bloods are more dangerous, more brutal and violent than us. Plus we've been soft, blending in. What does this mean for Yui and Lucy?"

Reiji pushed his glasses up, "We could think of the possibility of turning-"

" _No_." Yuma shook his head. "We can't force them to be vampires. If anything that would make the First Bloods want to kill them more if they were to find us."

As much as Yuma would want his cousin to be alive forever, that had to be her choice and her idea. The idea couldn't been given to her, because who knows what would happen to her magic and what she would be giving up in the long run. Yuma was determined to protect her from any threat, even if that cost his life. Even if he was a vampire, he'd die for his last living family member that shared his blood.

"Perhaps the possibility of joining a magic guild in this world then?" Ruki suggested.

"If we want to get discovered." Reiji muttered bitterely.

Yuma rolled his eyes, "We don't have very many options here. Besides this world has a place for all this magic and people who aren't human. First Bloods would have a challenge."

Reiji knew it was not a choice he could make solely on his own, that he would need his family to take a vote. Maybe it was true, Lucy had changed this family into just that, a family. Sure they weren't  _close_  and cuddly, but they cared enough that they wouldn't want someone to be dead or kill them. Well at least most days.

"I suggest a family meeting, and then filling Shuu and Lucy in once they return home." Reiji finalized, earning nods of agreement from the other two.  
  


* * *

 

It was decided by Erza that it was too risky to make their way back to Mukami Estate on the other side of the kingdom that would take two days by foot to reach. Originally they had come to town on horseback, but it was surely going to be heavily guarded by the royal guard looking for  _them_. That was if they were to go through the towns again, but they weren't dumb enough too and Zash was smart enough to know that too.

Which was why Erza opted to have them camp out in the wooded areas that surrounded the kingdom, deep enough away from travelers and to keep them covered and hidden. Lucy had been sitting away from the others at a close distance, Shuu's head on her lap as she ran her hand through his hair, her eyes trained on the others.

Lucy listened as they shared stories about their year alone, listened to the small laughs of Levy and grunts of Gajeel at his displeasure of her teasing. It made Lucy smile a bit knowing Levy and Gajeel were together, even if they haven't officially announced it. It was common knowledge that where Levy went, Gajeel would go too.

Then there was Erza's stories about the royal guard and Jellal, and Lucy was glad to see the redhead still had the habit of blushing talking about the only male she ever loved romantically. Natsu sharing training stories with Happy, talking about how he met up with Gildarts and Happy ratting him out for getting beat. Then of Gray and Juvia living and working together until he left on a secret mission that Levy and Gajeel busted, and apologizing to Juvia about leaving her.

It was bittersweet to see how they all grew up a bit, matured, but were all the same at the same time. It was weird, and it caused her to tug slightly at Shuu's hair. That in turn caused Shuu to open his blue eyes slowly to look up at her, feeling the change of Lucy's whole body vibe. Yet before he could ask, someone else beat him to speaking.

"Love Rival, come over here with Shuu-san and share stories!" Juvia says, seeing this as an opportunity.

Erza had glanced over, taking note how Lucy still kept her distance when it concerned that man. She didn't like him, especially now that she knew from via Gajeel that Shuu Sakamaki was not human and it was likely the others in that house were not either.

Lucy merely glanced at Shuu silently, already knowing they had to go but she was okay with that. She missed them, and as much as she was mad or hurt, she loved them. Fairy Tail was her home after all, and they are her family. Getting up, she left Shuu to take a seat next to Juvia and that left Shuu to sit next to Erza. Wendy was sitting next to Carla and Natsu, while the rest sat in a circle around the fire and Dragon Cry.

"What else has Love Rival been up too besides moving in with her cousin and taking missions?" Juvia asks, being overly inquisitive of her life that it took Lucy and the others a little by surprise. Juvia wasn't always so curious about Lucy, she'd always been more focused on Gray. Gajeel knew Juvia, and so did Gray, and they were both sure she possibly knew something that no one else did and was now fishing.

Lucy had suspicion growing on her from Juvia's question. Hell she had been a reporter for a short time and did interviews to get personal information out of people. Lucy knew how this worked. How the tension felt when trying to exploit the other party of personal information or secrets, how nerves wafted off at first before you could hide you weren't nervous. Juvia wasn't to skilled at hiding that nerve.

"Exactly that. I've been spending time with my cousin and his family. Taking missions-"

"Why take missions if they have money to own the Estate? Stella is limited on guilds, which means you were in Fiore before." Juvia pressed, and Lucy was positive Juvia  _knew_  something.

Lucy turned to look at Juvia, thinking of her words carefully. Out of everyone, Lucy didn't think the water mage would piece much together to form a speculation, to find some loophole of the story Lucy was hoping to put off a bit longer. Lucy thought Gajeel, then Erza, and maybe Gray or Levy. Not Juvia. Certainly never Natsu, maybe Carla.

"Are you accusing me of something here?" Lucy asked, offended but knowing Juvia's idea and loophole was flawed and misplaced by luck.

Juvia wasn't sure yet if she could take the jump and expose the blonde. Couldn't admit that she'd seen her and Shuu outside that tavern, how she knew that the man who sat with them was not of this world, and maybe even this cousin of Lucy's wasn't. Was Lucy even from here? She wasn't sure what the brothers were, and she couldn't risk Lucy leaving because she was upset. Who knows if Lucy would disappear again, this time maybe from this world.

"Maybe Zash had a reason to leave the staff with you." Juvia decided not to blow that cover yet, but it was too late, the damage was done.

Erza felt dumb, missing that piece of information about the mission, then was surprised of Juvia accusing Lucy of working with Zash. It was a mess honestly, because did Lucy have motive? No, she wouldn't betray Fiore, her homeland, because she was mad. The man with them was not human, he had something to do with this. Yet Erza now knew she would have to talk with Juvia, who clearly knew  _something_.

"She has a point." Gray stepped in. "If you spent the year doing missions, it wasn't here. You'd be using your Fairy Tail guild mark and this is a rival country, they wouldn't want your help or anyone of ours."

Lucy looked them in disbelief and then she laughed. She laughed hysterically, and looked at Gray with a serious look. "You sound stupid. I already told you were moved here three months ago, so yes I  _was_  in Fiore-"

" _You_  were, maybe." Natsu had a calm aura around him,  _too_  calm. He had been listening, watching. "Stop lying to us, Lucy. You said your cousin and his brothers were  _here_. I saw the redhead before in Fiore, his scent was different than most and so was Shuu's and they were in Fiore with  _you_. I knew I wasn't crazy when I caught your scent on them."

Lucy looked at Natsu, a frown forming on her lips as she looked around her former guild. A hum left her lips as she gave a nod, then let out a little sigh. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe Reiji was right."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Gray asked in disbelief. "Since when do you let others dictate your choices on being somewhere or not? That's everything you went against with your father-"

"Don't." Lucy cut him off sharply, her brown eyes hardening at the mention of her father as she stood from her spot. "You know nothing."

Erza decided to stand then as well, "Then maybe it's time you explain to us what had been going on with you, because the Lucy that's here now, she'd not our Lucy. She's not Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy felt a wave of emotions suddenly at those words, and it was because it was true. She wasn't the same person they knew, and even trying to act like she was felt difficult enough. Of course this was Fairy Tail, they weren't good with change and bounced back the same person but with harder motivations and physical strength due to training. Lucy wasn't like that.

She was emotionally driven, and she was brought up a different way. She lost her mother at a very young age, her father was distant and almost nonexistent in her childhood. Jude Heartfilia never allowed Lucy around other children and all she had were the workers of the house and Aquarius.

As selfish as it was, she was still hurt about them all leaving after Aquarius's sacrifice. Grudges were new to her, and she had the brothers to blame. She allowed their ways to affect her, and how could she not? She was bitten, sometimes pushed around, and she experienced violence with them.

Yet she also had a very dysfunctional family with the Sakamaki's and Mukami's, a family she was glad to have at the end of the day. A family she needed, and one she had because of her father. The irony, it was because of the very thing she ran away to Fairy Tail for that she now had. It was with that realization that Lucy accepted her own emotions and herself, and she let go of why she was mad with Fairy Tail. This, her current situation, was not their faults and in was inevitable. There was no one to blame from Fairy Tail.

Erza saw the shift in Lucy's eyes, frowning when she saw Lucy's sad smile. She didn't like that look on the blonde's face, or knowing she caused it. "Lucy, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"You're right though, Erza." Lucy says softly. "I'm not Lucy of Fairy Tail, not entirely. She's a part of me, just like the heiress I was raised to be is a part of me, and just like how Shuu, his brothers and my cousin are a part of me. Fairy Tail will always be a home, and I love you all dearly, but my home is wherever Shuu is."

It was surprising to hear Lucy admit this, and when Wendy glanced at Shuu with Levy, both females saw that this was news to him as well. Lucy had basically said she was with Shuu, that she most likely loved him and if he wasn't in Fairy Tail, then she wouldn't be there either.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, not liking it at all. He didn't like how Lucy was acting because it wasn't his Luce. Gray frowned, glancing at the blond male with distrust and sizing him up to see how much force it would take to take him down if he harmed Lucy. Erza nodded, understanding now, but it wasn't adding up. Lucy's words were not settling with Erza at all, and the doubt that festered in the redhead, it had her wishing she could just believe Lucy like she had always been able.

Yet Lucy was hiding things now, from them, and she was never one to have secrets. It worried Erza, and no doubtingly the others.

"You don't get to runaway from us with pretty words Bunny Girl." Gajeel stood, which in turn caused Shuu to stand. "You don't get to leave until we understand what the hell is going on, the  _truth_."

Shuu glared hard, "She doesn't have to say shit to any of you."

"Which isn't surprising coming from you, whatever the hell you are." Erza snapped, pointing a sword at Shuu's neck. She just didn't trust him enough, and Lucy's words were not enough to sway her, "What is the truth Lucy? There's more that's happened this past year, that you aren't sharing with us. This man-"

"Is my fiance!" Lucy rushed out, standing to push Shuu back and have the sword aimed at her neck instead. Erza's eyes widen, as did the others at this. "The truth is we lived at the Heartfilia Estate first, before I knew my cousin was back. Shuu's father lived in Stella, they came here while my cousin and some others went to Stella."

"Then why lie about it?" Carla asks, causing Lucy to bite her tongue. "Why not admit he's not human?"

" _Carla."_ Wendy called, biting her lip knowing what was coming.

"No child, if Gajeel says he's not human then my vision had to be right." Carla called her own magic, her wings appearing as she floated over to Lucy as Erza lowered her sword.

"What?" Lucy questioned with surprise that Carla had another bision concerning her. Yet instead of answering,Carla narrowed her eyes and used a paw to push Lucy's hair back and tilt her head to the side, causing Shuu to growl lowly. "Hey! Don't-"

"I had a vision of you getting bitten in this very spot." Carla whispered, low enough the dragon slayers and Shuu heard. "There's a small scar, a few actually, on your neck. Why are you hiding this from us?"

Lucy pushed Carla's paw away, taking a step back into Shuu's chest and shook her head. Gajeel's eyes narrowed on Shuu, as did Natsu's. Lucy felt Shuu tense at the threat, and silently she reached back and grabbed his hand. They knew too much, and Lucy knew now it wasn't an if they found out, it was a  _when_. Like right  _now_.

"You can't take me away by force." Lucy's voice was shaky, and she looked up at Natsu. "Once you know the truth, you have one of two choices. You live with it, or you go to the council, and if that's the case, I can assure you that you will never see me again."

In the distance there was rustling of the trees that wasn't caused by wind that each dragon slayer's hearing picked up on it. Giving Lucy a look, as if to say this conversation was not over, Gajeel stood in front of Levy, who had been quiet through the whole ordeal and Natsu, who made a move to stand in front of Lucy- which was purely instinct, kept his ears listening.

"Quiet!" Gajeel hissed at everyone while Erza threw dirt onto the fire to snuffle it out.

"Followers?" Gray muttered out loud in a whisper that was heard amongst the group.

Carla's eyes set into a determined look, "How did they find us here?"

Which was a reasonable question since they had come out far enough away from people in the woods.

"Get ready." Erza says, taking a stance as she faced the way the three dragon slayers were looking.

Shuu's hand gripped Lucy's wrist, ready to pull her away. Instead of allowing that, Lucy looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head. She wouldn't run away from her problems anymore, and she would not leave her beloved guild family to face this without her.

Quicker than the human eye could catch, a woman with pale white hair and fox like ears from the top of her head jumped through the air, flipped and put her sights on Erza as a target as she got ready to strike.

"Taste my beautiful legs!" With that, purple magic began to emit from her as she sent magic that no one wanted to find out what it did exactly.

Grabbing Lucy, Shuu was quick to pull her away fast as everyone else dodged in other directions. In that single moment, Natsu Dragneel made eye contact with Shuu Sakamaki, and the statement in his onyx eyes was clear.  _Protect her_. Even if he didn't want to trust Shuu with Lucy, Natsu had no choice if he wanted to protect her. Shuu only gave a brief nod as Natsu focused on the battle coming.

Meanwhile as smoke filled the area of the magic attack, the woman was descending from the sky quickly, and by then Erza had already equipped into her armour and broke through the smoke with her sword at hand and a determined look, colliding with the armour on the woman's leg and spinning magic. The impact itself caused spark to fly off metal hitting metal.

"Here, my wonderful kick!" She was quick to hit Erza with another attack that she was able to block, and it was then and there that Erza realized what metal the woman wore as she held her sword there.

"Stellanium?" Erza muttered in surprise to herself, trying to figure out away she was going to be victorious in this battle.

One the other part of the clearing they were in, another man that was well built fell from the sky and held his hands out for two dolls to float there. "Get to work, Francis, Catherine." He says, and on command the two dolls went to work sending magical scorching beams out that Gray barely had time to dodge.

"Hot!" Gray yelled, and Juvia grew furious and this as she glared down the two dolls.

"No one hurts Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, calling on her magic to hit the two dolls that dared to hurt her beloved

"Alright, Francis, Catherine!"

Once again the two dolls who possessed the hot beam magic shot more streams out, this time causing Wendy to dodge and Lucy, who Shuu had let go of seeing her ready to call out one of her spirits. Fighting wise, Shuu knew Lucy was strong enough to hold her ground, it was his turn to figure out how he'd hold  _his_  against people who were up to parr, if not more strong.

Which was something he, nor his brothers, were yet used to.

"What are these guys?" Natsu muttered to himself, looking over at the people who were now challenging them, no doubt sent from Zash himself.

Above in the air, a young man on a floating metal orb with blue hair came closer and closer to Natsu, smirking at the pink haired dragon slayer. The kid himself moved at incredible speed, where Natsu's eyes had trouble keeping up as he kept moving around. Yet, before Natsu could react, the kid ran him over with his metal orb.

"To slow!" The man cackled, rolling away and quickly setting his sights onto Gray, who had jumped into the air to prepare his ice magic for an attack, leaving him completely open to get hit with the metal orb as well. "Fast! Fast!"

Wendy called on her air magic, pulling the air around her fist to launch her attack and help her struggling comrades, making a move to punch the two dolls Catherine and Francis. Yet the two dolls moved away from the impact, quickly rebounding to attack Wendy with one on their magical beams.

Seeing the sky dragon slayer about to get hit, Carla made her way and scooped Wendy away from the hot beams.

"Catherine, you're so wonderful." The brute of a man praised his two dolls on their attack. "So are you Francis."

Went on the other side, Lucy herself had to face the other doll with Levy, who's script magic was doing nothing good for them and while Lucy was trying to form a plan in her head, a strategy that would work. Gajeel had been there to grab Levy when the doll, Francis, shot a beam, and Lucy herself went to move away to avoid getting hit. Only Shuu was quicker than the beam and grabbed her to teleport Lucy a bit away from the fight.

"This is too dangerous, Lucy." Shuu muttered, now understanding why Lucy and her guild faced so much hardships- they put themselves there.

"I'm not leaving if you're suggesting that." Lucy snapped, frustrated about the whole night and how it got worse. "They are my family too at the end of the day, through thick and thin."

Back with Erza, she was still in battle with the steel legged woman who she hadn't discovered a weak point. For a brief moment, she had the idea of having Gajeel come over, and he had on his own accord. Only both Fairy Tail mages were surprised that not even the iron dragon slayer was unable to break the metal around her leg. Then again it was Stellanium, one of the strongest metals around.

"And how do you like my pretty legs?" The woman kept asking the same question, and too Erza they honestly were nothing special other than the metal around them and the magic produced as she dodged and attacked with her own futile attacks.

Happy had one single job, two really. The first was to keep Dragon Cry safe, and the second was not to get captures or hit. Both were difficult for the small exceed to do, seeing as he was scared out of his mind as he hugged the scepter closely and tightly to himself, but it didn't matter how tight he held Dragon Cry in the end.

Natsu was the first to notice him, Zash standing with a woman next to him. The man held Dragon Cry in his hand, looking as if he won the war, while Happy laid on his stomach, knocked out. That pissed Natsu off, knowing that the bastard in front of him laid his hands on Happy.

"I have the staff again." Zash proclaimed, holding it a bit higher and catching Natsu's eye.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled, standing straighter and facing Zash completely now.

Zash merely smirked at the idiotic pink haired dragon slayer, having him right where he wanted him. In fact, his smirk never left his face as Zash used his magic, watching in satisfaction as Natsu's eyes took on a red hue, easily falling into Zash's control.

Natsu on the other hand felt his control over his body leave him, and he hated the feeling. He hated the feeling that he couldn't move his body on his own accord, or fight back against Zash. The bastard in front of him had him at his mercy, and Natsu  _hated_  it. Never once had he been in this position, not where his body function was not his choice.

Natsu hated it even more when his body slumped, just for a moment, and he wished he could stop. God did he wish he could stop when he turned around and searched for one person in particular that Zash seemed to want taken out. When his onyx eyes land on her, he wanted to yell at her to move away from him, but it was too late because Lucy seemed to sense his eyes on her.

"Natsu?" She questioned, brown eyes widening seeing Zash and seeing Natsu's own eyes. "Natsu!"

She went to grab her key, Loke- Natsu could tell, and before she could even utter the words to summon him, Natsu felt his body lunge forward and his fist igniting with fire that would most definitely hurt her if she didn't move. Which didn't matter because he was naturally fast than her, and he was about to hurt his best friend in a way he would never forgive himself for.

Natsu could see the reflection of himself in her eyes, and for a moment he could see the fear that he would actually strike her. That fear struck him too, but before he could actually land the hit, Gray canceled out his magic with his own while pushing Lucy behind him.

"What's wrong with you Natsu?" Gray questioned, keeping a tight grip on the dragon slayer.

Yet Natsu couldn't speak, only take deep breaths while he got physically agitated and tried his damn best to regain control of his body. Natsu could see Shuu coming over and checking on Lucy, and he just wanted to attack the blond male for  _touching_  her.

It didn't matter though, because the two dolls Francis and Catherine had already had an attack ready. With two single beams, the two dolls took out Gray, Lucy, Shuu, Natsu, Wendy, and Carla without a fuss. The young man on the metal orb was tired of playing with Levy and Juvia, running them over with his metal cat and hitting them effectively on the head to put them down for a few hours. It was laughable how easy this was.

Erza and Gajeel stood together facing the woman who used her legs, taking deep breath from their bodies taking a toll of their energy usage. They just couldn't land a hit that caused significant damages on her, yet it didn't matter because when Gajeel heard Levy's cry of pain and then nothing, worry and fear grabbed a hold of him as his red eyes darted her direction.

"You really are slow." The man on the metal orb took Erza by surprise , causing the woman in front of her to be able to land a roundhouse kick into her side. Erza felt the air leave her body, and having no time to recover or react properly, the woman served Erza another kick upward to her chin, causing the redhead equip mage to fly back and hit the ground.

Zash was standing there with Sonya the whole time, smirking victorious as his Three Stars took out the trash that caused so much trouble. For a moment Zash was intrigued by the one studded, glaring at him with hatred when he chuckled. Yet Zash didn't let go of his stare, using his ability to hold him there while Doll used his dolls to take out the last remaining member.

"Excellent job, Three Stars." Zash praised, eyes falling towards the people who made a fool of him. "Eliminate them."

Sonya looked up at Lord Zash, the idea of death not settling well with her. She wasn't for one for death and violence, just wanting a way to say the city.

"H..Hold on." She spoke up softly, unsure. "We already have the staff, killing them would be-" She trailed off.

Zash looked down at the small woman besides him, "Lady Sonya, they are rebelling against our empire. If we do not punish them then we do not give our people a good example."

She understood what he meant, and it caused her to look down because she did not want death. "I do not want the lamentation of the souls."

The Three Stars stood there watching and listening, but the youngest one, Gapri, spoke up, "Hurt her Lady Sonya's feelings, his majesty will be furious at you."

"That's true." Swan added, agreeing with her comrade.

"Francis, Catherine, your work is finished." Doll tells his two dolls, letting them know they were to do nothing else if told by Zash.

Zash knew he couldn't kill them, so when the royal guard came running onto the scene, he merely looked at them before making his choice what to do with the enemy. "Then they will be locked in the Bird's Nest!"

"Yes sir!" The guards reply in commission.

Yet Zash's eyes fell onto the unconscious Lucy, how her blonde pigtails fell and her hand on her stomach. Her other hand laid a few inches apart from the blond man , whose hands was laid close, as if they were holding hands when they were hit into their unconscious state.

"Except this woman, she belongs to someone else." Zash says, eyes narrowing and a dark smirk appeared on his face.

 

* * *

 

Zash looked at the blonde on the floor where he kept the other woman he took, kneeling on one knee. He didn't dare to look up at the man who paid him in advance to secure the woman he had wanted to kill, who had seduced him and made him a fool, but he didn't ask any questions on why this man wanted her. All he knew was the powerful male's name, that he could kill him, and that he wanted the celestial spirit mage for his own unknown reasons.

"You did good, Lord Zash." The man's voice was low, calculating, and with each step he took closer Zash had to force himself to stay put. "Your payment awaits behind you."

Zash looked up, ready to thank the man for his payment but his eyes widen seeing the blood all over the grayish-black haired male who's lips curled into a blood stained feral smirk. He couldn't help but look over behind him and see that all the woman he had imprisoned were either bleeding in there cells holding their necks or dead a few feet behind him, necks snapped at an unnatural angle and some with their hearts ripped from their chest and tossed to the side carelessly.

"You killed my woman!?" Zash stood, shaking as he turned to look at the other man. "You promised me something greater! Not taking my slaves-"

The man stood in front of Zash within a blind of an eye, growling dangerously close to his face. "I will let you leave here with your life, which is payment enough. This place and everyone inside of it is now  _mine_. I advise you leave now if you wish to keep breathing."

Zash took a deep breath, but he could see that this man held no mercy and the luster in his copper rose eyes that he would kill him. "Yes, Lord Kino."

Dropping his eyes, Zash left the his hide out quickly, not bothering to look back. Knowing that Zash had left with his tail between his legs, Kino's eyes fell to the blonde on the floor. Kneeling down to brush the dirty hair from her angelic face he admired the beauty she had. He was a selfish man, with no room in his heart for another but he would do whatever needed to be done to secure what he desired.

"You shall marry me, Eve." Kino muttered softly, caressing her cheek. "Then we shall over throw my father and end the vampire race for good. With you by my side, nothing will stop me."

 

* * *

 

**Gah! Here we are entering a new subplot! I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters and the story! Let me know what you think and your ideas!**

**Sorry for the delay in an update, but I got you!**

**Please comment and leave a kudo! :)**


	14. Project Zodiac

**14| Project Zodiac**

* * *

 

"How's the brat doing?" Aquarius looked at Loke expectantly, wanting an update on the child she promised to care for. The very child she had to leave in order for said child to live. Day by day she worried about Lucy and those brothers, she worried that Lucy wasn't Lucy anymore. Not completely.

"She's doing okay." Loke admitted. "Fairy Tail is back, and she's doing a bit better."

"You're still worried."

Loke gave her a look, "Aren't you?"

Aquarius gave a small smile, as if she knew something he didn't. Which Loke wouldn't put past her, after all the blue haired siren had been with Lucy since she was a child. She was the mother figure she wouldn't admit she had taken the role of. She loved Lucy more than anyone could imagine.

"I worry everyday." Aquarius admitted. "Ever since you first told me about the situation, all I can do is worry. You can't kill them now, she cares about them more than she admits and more than we like. Yukino and the Twin Dragon slayers backed off since Fairy Tail came back, and that worries me more."

"More than the sociopaths she lives with?"

"They were there for her in a time she needed them, Loke." Aquarius says, looking away. "I've seen people who wanted to hurt her, and if these men really had bad intentions with Lucy, they wouldn't have let her live."

"They bit her!"

"With her permission." Aquarius added. "She made a choice you didn't like, a choice she had her reasonings for and we just had to trust her on. That was her choice Loke. She's a grown woman, and we are her friends who need to support her now more than ever."

"I'm her protector!" Loke argued. "They-"

"You weren't with us yet after she lost Layla." Aquarius says, looking back at him. "When Lucy lost her mother, it was like she lost a part of herself. She stopped eating, stopped responding and for a moment I thought I was going to lose the little girl I promised Layla I'd watch over. That day when I told her to break my key, I worried from the moment I opened my mouth."

She took a breath, "I'd let her break my key before I broke my promise to her mother, and now I wish more than ever I could be there for her. She was bad after the war, and when you told me Natsu left and the guild was gone... I feared we'd lose her too. Lucy has a hard time with her own emotions, she had to play a part as a child and even in adulthood she plays that part perfect and can fool everyone with her smiles and have them ease their worries."

"You know this by experience?"

"I know she struggles putting herself first Loke, I know she lets herself wallow in pain before she crashes altogether. I was upset when you first told me about the Sakamaki's, but you mentioned Edgar-  _Yuma_." She gave a smile now. "I have no reason to not believe Lucy is safe, in capable hands because she has people who are there, and even if Layla didn't want this for her, Lucy will find happiness. If that means that even if she forgives someone  _you_  don't like, or agree with, respect that choice. Lucy isn't dumb, but she has a good heart and sees things in people others can't even begin to comprehend."

That was the first time Loke ever saw Aquarius shed a single tear, seeing how much she truly loved Lucy. He wished more than anything in that moment it had been his key instead of hers.

* * *

 

When they all came together as a group again after being separated throughout the kingdom of Stella, they instantly noticed that Lucy was once again nowhere to be found. This caused Shuu to tense, putting him at an unease with the mages he was now surrounded by. He knew this was a bad idea, so why the hell did he agree with Lucy?

Then Yuma and Kou made their daily debut, who notified the others that Virgo came for them after trouble hit to help them locate Lucy. Apparently after that, Virgo suddenly disappeared in gold dust,

"My cousin comes with you, and you lost her?" Yuma raised an eyebrow, joining the fray with Kou by his side.

It was be the only time Shuu would admit he was grateful to see a Mukami come to save the day, or at least put him more at ease. In this world, it was easy to be reminded how easy to way for others to wipe the floor with him. Here, vampires were not a big threat, they could be handled with complete ease, and that threw Shuu and the others out of their element.

"She was taken." Shuu muttered, obviously not happy with being reminded on how he lost his fiancee.

Yuma stood there with Kou, looking at Shuu as if he was the biggest idiot in the room and wondering how the hell a vampires loses a  _human_  girl. There was a thing called scents, where Shuu could follow the scent, but Yuma wasn't surprised Shuu wasn't smart enough to think of that.

Kou nearly yelped when he felt the cold metal of a sword at his neck, caught off guard by the sudden hostility of Lucy's comrades who claimed to be her family. He couldn't help glaring down at the red head, who's own eyes narrowed at him as she moved the sword to dig into his skin sharply, but not hard enough to break skin.

"What the hell are you people, being able to teleport where you please and leaving scars on Lucy's neck." It wasn't a question that Erza was asking for, it was answers she was demanding to know, and to know  _now_.

Natsu knew these people weren't human, their scent gave that away alone. He knew these people were dangerous, and that they hurt Lucy. As much as he wanted to set them on fire and punch their faces in with Gajeel and Gray, he knew it would upset Lucy. Lucy was already upset with them, he understood that and so did the others. They knew Lucy was upset, hurt, and that she seeked comfort in these men, so hurting them might just cause a big wedge between them.

"They aren't from this world." Juvia was the one who spoke up, causing eyes to widen at the revelation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel questioned, his interest peeking at what the hell deep shit Bunny Girl had gotten herself into this time.

Juvia looked at Erza, "When Gray-sama left Juvia for Alvarez, she was found by Jellal-sama. He was given a secret mission by Princess Hisui to look into an anima breach, one where Jellal-sama believed the Sakamaki's came through."

Erza's eyes held different emotions, the most strong one being hurt. Hurt that Jellal hadn't come to her, to ask for her help or to let her know what was going on when it concerned Lucy. Then Erza realized Juvia knew this information the whole time, she knew and said nothing.

"Why let us wonder, Juvia? If you knew why didn't you say anything?" Erza's sword was dropped, forgetting her moment of anger at losing Lucy again. "Did you know where Lucy was when we were looking for her?"

"Not exactly." Juvia answered carefully. "Juvia saw love rival one week before Erza had the guild searching for love rival. Jellal-sama was observing, watching Lucy's strange behavior with the men. Well, Shuu. They were on a mission."

"She said she was reminded the rain was you." Shuu muttered, causing Juvia's eyes to widen and a blush to appear on her cheeks for Lucy to be reminded of her.

Hearing Shuu say that, Juvia's heart broke a little bit because she knew Lucy was missing everyone at the guild then. Lucy had been all alone, hadn't seen anyone and she had been there. She saw how Lucy looked to be in distraught, how Shuu wrapped his arms around her in an effort.

"Well, if they aren't from this world then why the hell are they here and what does Lucy have to do with any of it?" Gajeel crossed his arms, eyes narrowing on the the three men who didn't belong here.

Yuma shrugged, "Well I was actually born in this world, how I got to the other world is beyond me but I won't let you hurt my brothers or take Lucy."

"Then you're really her only blood relative?" Levy questioned, earning a firm nod from the giant of a man.

"That doesn't change the fact you're not human." Natsu stood straightener, eyes narrowed on Yuma. "It doesn't change the fact that when Lucy is around you, she isn't Lucy. Nor does it change the fact that you've hurt her and are constantly putting her in harm's way."

Yuma let a small dark chuckle out, "You're one to talk, Natsu Dragneel. I recall you were the one who  _left_  her. You weren't there for her when she needed someone, so if her light went just a bit dimmer, then deal with it. Deal with the fact that Lucy is different for the better."

"Darker? That's better?" Natsu growled, fists igniting. "You don't know Lucy!"

Yuma was now in Natsu's face, "I would know my cousin better than you. I was the one who grew up with her until her mother died. I know she puts everyone else first, that she pushes her own feelings down. Do you honestly think she would have told you about Aquarius?"

"Of course she would have."

"I think not." Yuma shook his head. "If she did, then she would have told you right away. Instead she was left to burden the fact the guild left with everything. You took her heart when you left Natsu, and you're too damn dense to see that being around you hurts her."

Natsu was ready to strike, already pulling his arm back to send Yuma flying with a fiery punch, but Gray had grabbed his arm. Giving the ice mage a look, the fire mage merely got a shake of his head as a no.

"This isn't helping us find Lucy, and it won't help us if we fight." Gray says, looking at Erza. "We'll let Lucy explain the situation once we find her."

"You're father is going to kill us if we don't find her." Kou added, looking at Shuu, and the comment doesn't go unheard.

"His father?" Erza repeated.

Kou nodded, looking at the red head. "It's a long story that we thought we could kept secret. That Lucy hoped that we could keep secret, but it's inevitable that the truth would come out sooner or later. Plus you want to hear it from Lucy, so we need to find her first."

Erza nodded, wanting her friend to explain herself. Lucy at least owed them the explanation and they would get that. Yet at the same time, Lucy was going through her own thing.

"Is it true that you two are engaged?" Levy now asked her question, looking at Shuu.

This caused the other two Mukami's to look over at him with looks of disbelief. Yuma couldn't believe that Shuu had asked her, and he wasn't sure how he felt. Sure no one needed his consent to marry Lucy, no Yuma was not that important to her life yet. Yet this was  _Shuu_ , the lazy ass eldest brother of the Sakamaki's who couldn't be bothered with much.

Of course Yuma knew that the Sakamaki's cared about both Lucy and Yui in their own ways. They all could be cruel, including the Mukami's to Yui, but they would never let either woman get hurt. In fact, Yuma was sure both families would kill anyone who brought either woman harm. The two had changed the vampire families for the better, and that was a fact for all of them.

Kou on the other hand genuinely cared for Lucy, and even if at first he did want to marry Lucy he would respect her choice of which brother she would marry. Besides, they were still family and she was his kin now.

"Yes?" Shuu answered slowly, unsure if Yuma was going to throw a fist of fury at his face.

"She's made her choice then." Yuma says softly, but eyes stern looking Shuu in the eye. "Between us, I was hoping it would be Kou. You're better than the other shits you call brothers, so I guess Lucy has common sense left."

Shuu rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything seeing Gajeel step into the conversation. "Lucy was choosing who to marry?"

"Like we said, Lucy will explain." Yuma looked at the Fairy Tail mages. "Speaking of which, let's go find my cousin now. I'd like to know she's in one piece still."

Natsu was in front of the group, listening to the conversation as he tried to catch Lucy's scent. Luckily for him, her scent was only a little bit faded. That didn't matter, because Lucy's scent would forever be embedded into his deepest memories. Her scent of strawberries that used to be a mix of Team Natsu's, but was now mixed with Shuu's metalic scent. Tainted.

"I got her scent!" Natsu called, starting the way toward where Lucy was or Zash.

 

* * *

 

When she opened her eyes, the first she noticed was that she was  _cold_  and she was laying on something hard. A soft groan escaped her chapped lips, slowly sitting up with stiff joints yelling in protest as she took in her surroundings.

The first thing she focused on were the steel bars that trapped her in the cell made of stone on all three sides. The second thing she noticed was that it was dark, only being dully lit by flames that were burning by torch. The third thing she noticed were the woman in other cells like hers and the ones in her own cell.

They were shaking, and by the wounds on their necks Lucy had a good guess it was due to blood loss. Yet she wasn't sure who the hell would be the one to do this. Had one of the brothers gone a-wall and decided to rebel? Lucy couldn't help the likelihood of placing her bets on Ayato or Laito.

Then she realized the fourth thing, feeling the heavy weights on her wrists as she moved them. Or tried to move them to grab for her keys instinctually. On her wrists she now wore magic cancelling cuffs that rendered her useless to the situation she found herself in. This alone caused Lucy to groan, unsure how the hell she'd get out of this one.

"He won't hurt you." A voice cracked, causing Lucy's head to snap up to look over at who ever had spoken with a frown deeping on her face.

"Who's  _he_?" Lucy asked, voice soft so she wouldn't bring attention to whoever it was keeping her here with the other women, where a few laid motionless. Obviously dead.

"You're his favorite." The girl muttered, almost darkly. "Leaves you alone, makes sure you're alive."

Lucy frowned, wondering how long she had been out. Her attention was diverted towards the other end of the poorly lit cavern they were in hearing a noise of something opening, her eyes falling on a man who could be a splitting image of Reiji. With his hair being ebony, curled, tall and slender. His eyes were almost ruby, but they burned with anger and something else Lucy wasn't sure of, but was sure enough that it caused her to want to be far away as possible from the place she currently sat.

"Try not to sound so jealous, sweetheart." He chuckled, his smile as sharp as Laito's, dark and twisted with promises of nothing. "Jealousy is such an ugly shade of green."

His ruby eyes never left Lucy's to look at the other female, not even when he went to kneel down in front of Lucy, taking her face into his hands and admiring her point blank. Literally looking at her as if he wanted to eat her, and that didn't settle well with Lucy at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy spat, jerking her head out of his cold hands and narrowing her brown eyes to glare at the man in front of her.

"Kino." He says, moving to cup her cheek again and bringing her face closer to his forcefully through the cell bars, causing her to cry out. "Kino Sakamaki."

Lucy's brown eyes widen, ignoring the lingering sting of the bars on her right cheek, "Another brother? Karl Heinz only has six sons."

Kino frowned, hummed and nodded, "Six sons, plus four adopted sons, and one illegitimate son that he didn't even care about to name. Not even enough to include in the race for your hand in marriage."

Lucy wasn't sure what she could even do without access to her magic. She was relieved to feel the weight of her keys in her pouch, but she was out of ideas. This man, Kino- if what he said was true then he was a vampire. She was helpless right now, because if he wanted too he could kill her easily.

"What do you want with me then?" Lucy muttered, pushing down the urge to glare and move away.

Kino merely smirked, "I want to destroy my father and brothers."

"What?" Lucy muttered, brown eyes widening when Kino opened her cell and pulled her out.

"Stupid girl, did you not listen to me?" Kino growled, gripping her arms tightly and shaking her.

Lucy hissed, now openly glaring at Kino. "Why the hell would I ever help you?"

Kino chuckled, one hand slithering up to her hair and gripping her long blonde locks. "You are going to help me end the vampire race, then maybe I'll let you live or kill you."

Lucy was surprised, not even aware how one would end a whole species, or how she could even have a role in such a situations. "Why me?"

"Because you're the Eve."

He said it so simply, as if she was supposed to know what the hell that meant. "What?"

"You're very stupid." Kino tells her, yet tilts his head to the side and realizing she truly didn't know his father's intentions. "You're not the Eve to the Adam and Eve project, but the Zodiac Project."

Lucy's nerve snapped then, and in that moment she went and hit her head against Kino's, hearing a satisfying nose bone breaking and a grunt of pain from Kino. "No one is touching my spirits. Not you, not your father, not even your brothers." Lucy spat, watching Kino raise to glare at her with burning raging in eyes while blood trailed down his already healed nose.

"You can't fight without your magic Lucy." Kino snarled, moving to advance on her as she backed up. Her hands were still bound after all, so he had a point.

"Tell me what the Zodiac Project is." Lucy demanded, deciding not to let fear take her over. He needed her alive, so she had the reassurance she wouldn't die at least.

"Father has a very genius mind, it's why he rules and is feared." Kino slowly says, the crazy showing in his eyes. "When he met your father and mother, a plan was already forming. He knew of this world's magic, and how the purest form of light and good was magic from the stars."

"Celestial Magic." Lucy muttered, flinching when Kino caressed her cheek, entrapping her in a corner.

"He wanted obtain the power of this world, create a victorious species that balanced light and dark. To create a race of a child of the stars and a child of the night." Kino purred, running his thumb over Lucy's chapped lips.

"A celestial mage and a vampire." Lucy whispered, realizing.

"Maybe you aren't so stupid like I thought." Kino fondly says. "His original plan was to impregnate your mother, but then he learned of you and your mother's illness. He waited for the perfect moment, and it came. Your mother died and your father was in need of money."

"So your father approached mine, made the deal and waited." Lucy finished.

"Yes, waited until you were of age and perfect health to bare a child." Kino cupped her cheek. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if father wanted you for himself, like how I want you."

"To destroy the vampire race?" Lucy repeated.

Kino nodded, "We can destroy them together and you can be my queen. My beautiful queen." Then smashed his lips against hers, tasting metallic of blood that repulsed Lucy so strongly she felt her stomach churn.

He was manic in her eyes, crazy to a new level. When she first met Kanato, Lucy was convinced that he was the devil reincarnated, but she was wrong. Even Jackal and the other eight demons were not crazy like the man in front of her. Kino Sakamaki was a whole new level of evil and sociopathic.

"I would never help you nor be your queen." Lucy spat in his face, her loyalties already strong. "They'll find me, then they'll kill you."

Just like a switch the lights in his eyes switched back to anger, like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting what they wanted. Lucy knew she pissed him off, knew how stupid it was but she had no choice. She just wanted to go home.

_Home_. Where was that exactly? Was her home still with her guild or with the men and Yui who filled her life in ways she never expected. Sure the Sakamaki's were horrible at first, but they never knew love. How could she expect them to be kind if they never experienced it themselves? Everyone deserves a second chance, one to redeem themselves.

Lucy believed that with them, and over time they adapted and sure they still bit, but they needed to feed. There was a difference between asking for consent and taking blood by force. Of course there was Yui, the girl Lucy had grown fond of over the year and knew deep down the brothers wouldn't kill her. She knew Yuma wouldn't allow it, and that was because Lucy liked her.

Then there was the fact she was engaged, and her biological cousin with his adoptive brothers. She couldn't just leave. It wasn't easy because a piece of her heart was with them. Yet Fairy Tail, they were her drive at one point and her family still. She loved them, she forgave them, and she wished so desperately to move forward with them.

Lucy forgave Levy for following her heart with Gajeel and Lily, to pursue something more than mourning. She forgave Wendy leaving with Carla to find a suitable place to live with people to support her. She forgave Gray and Juvia, who were dealing with the loss of Gray's father and trying to figure it out.

Most of all, she forgave Natsu and Happy. She could no longer be selfish, because the choice was Aquarius, and as much as it hurt, she couldn't blame anyone for what happened. She had to understand everyone was mourning their own ways, Natsu was no different than any other human.

Home, she wasn't sure where that was at yet but Lucy knew everything would fall into place the way it was supposed too.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." Kino growled his vow, yanking Lucy's head to the side roughly by her hair, making her cry out in pain when he mercilessly sunk his fang deep into her neck.

Her blood flowed into Kino's mouth effortlessly, filling his senses with the addictive sweetness of her inner essence. He could drink her dry, and he wanted too. Gripping her tightly, Kino sunk his fangs deeper, Lucy's struggles slowly growing weaker as her body began to feel heavy.

It was right when her brown eyes began to flutter shut that the stone walls cave in and heat flared over the room. Even then she knew who it was, knew that he would have came.

_Home_.

Kino snarled, ripping his fangs out of Lucy's neck with annoyance. "Until next time, Eve." Unceremoniously dropping Lucy onto the stone floor, not even caring when her head hit hard as he disappeared like her was never there in the first place.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, moving fast to her side and halting seeing how pale Lucy was. "Lucy? Hey, open your eyes Lucy."

Natsu was shaking, now hearing her slow heartbeat. She nearly looked like she was sleeping. Dropping to his knees, he went to cradle her in his arms but her head rolled to the side and he was hit with the scent of her blood. His onyx eyes narrowed in on the bite wound the was oozing blood.

"Natsu, I thought I told you to wait for us-"

"Wendy!" Natsu called out, cutting Erza off as he looked up at the group who just appeared where he had beaten them moments before. "Lucy needs healing!"

Wendy was quick to react, dropping down on the other side of Lucy across from Natsu and using her magic to get to work. Yuma was already hot on Wendy's heels, smelling Lucy's blood and stopping short seeing her condition. He could feel his undead heart drop and unease settling in, not liking seeing his only family member alive on death's door nearly drain.

Kou was frowning as well, wondering who the hell even did this to Lucy. No one from their family or the Sakamaki's, so who the hell followed them into this world and tried to kill Lucy? Who was their enemy now?

"Her wound." Wendy whispered, shaking at the sight as she watched Lucy's skin stitch back together. "It's not normal Natsu."

Shuu watched the man hold Lucy tightly, seeing how much the man loved his fiance. It made Shuu unhappy, but he knew trying to take Lucy would result in Lucy being shaken around, which was the last thing she needed.

"Lucy needs to go back home, get a blood transfusion." Shuu says, locking eyes with Natsu who looked at him with hatred. Shuu couldn't blame him, because this was the world they dragged Lucy in. "Reiji should be notified, Kou."

Kou only nodded, teleporting away to inform the second eldest Sakamaki of the situation.

"Why would you know that?" Natsu demanded, holding Lucy closer. "Were you apart of this?!"

"Her heartbeat isn't getting stronger." Wendy's breath hitched, on the verge of a panic attack.

Instead of arguing or entertaining Natsu, Shuu placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and offered a small reassuring smile. Something rare for the blonde. "Lucy mentioned you have healing magic, so you probably healed the deep wound and stopped the bleeding." Shuu then looked at Natsu, who had been staring holes into Shuu. "But healing magic probably doesn't replenish the blood Lucy lost, and while we can walk her back to the house, she would die."

"You don't know that!" Natsu argued.

"I do." Shuu says. "Her heartbeat grows weaker each second because the blood in her body is not enough to keep the heart going. She needs a transfusion  _now_ , and I can take her there in seconds, but I need you to hand me Lucy and Yuma will lead you back."

"Like hell I will." Natsu growled, distrust evident.

Yuma looked at Erza, nodded at Natsu. A silent communication that Erza knew this was what needed to be done to make sure Lucy  _lived_. "Natsu, please hand her over. We can see her in a few hours when she's better and not worrying that she's dead."

"Erza, they're the enemies." Natsu stated.

Yuma snorted, "I can guarantee we are the  _opposite_  of that, Dragneel."

"Natsu." Gajeel spoke this time, beating Gray to the punch. "My instincts are telling me this is how it's supposed to be, for her to live. Don't let the reason of Lucy dying be your pride, she'll be safe with her fiancé."

A reminder that Lucy was not Natsu's, but another man's and that Natsu would have to deal with that.

"If she's even more hurt, I promise you won't like me." Natsu tells Shuu, handing Lucy over to the blonde, who cradled her carefully.

"I already don't like you." Shuu says, teleporting away with Lucy and out of sight of the others.

"Man I hate him." Natsu muttered.

Gajeel grinned, "I don't think he's too bad."

"He cares about Lucy too." Levy added.

Natsu clenched his fist, ignoring his nakama and looked at Yuma, "Lead the way back to Lucy."

Yuma shrugged, pivoted and walked out with the Fairy Tail mages following in his wake with a pool of different emotions and questions in mind.

 

* * *

 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter in a comment! Thank you for the support! I appreciate it everyday!**

**Also, I've recently started a Fairy Tail fanfic, I'd appreciate it if you checked it out. I will share the title and bio directly below to save time of clicking to see what it's about :)**

**New Story** :  _Dynasty_

**Bio** : _With her seal now broken, Lucy Heartfilia has limited time to find a way to break a bloodline curse, get factions in order, and navigate in the world her mother set her away from. Add in the fact her brother claimed his birth right as alpha wolf, she must now claim her own birth right. All while making sure the worlds of mages and supernatural don't cross, which is hard when your pervious guild starts to search for you when they get back together when they figured out you faked your own death._

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

**15| EGOSELFISH**

* * *

It had been two days since Shuu brought Lucy back to the Mukami Manor, where Reiji was ready and quick enough to get Lucy set up for a blood transfusion. Luckily Yui's blood was type O, making it easy to get blood without having to steal some from a healer or steal a person, which wouldn't have gone over great with Lucy's guild. Of course Yui had been more than willing to help Lucy out, a little blood was nothing new for her in particular.

After Reiji had completed the blood transfusion, the second eldest Sakamaki brother came to learn how assiduous the young dragon slayer was by her persistent need to be the one to look over Lucy. He understood why, and realized that he was in no position to object. Not when nine mages were close to knowing the truth about them, and from what Lucy told Reiji- shit would hit the fan.

_"Have you ever thought about what would happen if you did meet your guild again? What you would tell them about us?" Reiji questioned, curious to what the blonde would say._

_Of course she had thought of the possibilities, they all had. Not just with Fairy Tail in general, but with the magic council and the people. The repercussions of their existence in this world and interfering with Lucy Heartfilia's life. This was a world were they were not at the top of both the food chain and beings, but learning to adapt in ways they never had to think about before nor had to._

_"I don't know what I'd tell them, honestly." Lucy says, legs tucked up to her chest as she held a warm cup of tea to her lips, humming in appreciation to Reiji. "The truth? They'd go ballistic, especially if I told them what you are and the whole deal. That's a death wish."_

_Reiji nodded, "Protective, aren't they?"_

_"Very." Lucy agree wholeheartedly, setting her cup down. "They wouldn't understand. I think they still believe I can't handle my own in battle, and sure I need help time to time, but I know how to survive."_

_"What you've told us about yourself, makes you anything but weak." Reiji reassured, seeing the underlying meaning of her words. It was the first time he ever openly complemented anyone, let alone a human. Had it been three months ago, Reiji would had laughed if he was told he'd met his equal, but that was exactly what Lucy and this world was- his and his brother's equals._

_"Maybe the truth, eventually." Lucy says softly, thinking it over. "I think they'd deserve the truth after a while, if that time ever comes. In this world, things like this don't stay a secret for however long you want, it sorta just happens. With my guild at least. We tend to get into the middle of these situations, mostly life or death."_

_"You have a good heart, Lucy." Reiji offered her a small smile, which she returned with her cup._

_"And you make good tea, Reiji. Mind pouring me some more please?"_

"Her vitals are good." Wendy tells Reiji, looking up at the man who came to check on her friend every other hour. "I was also able to heal the lingering scars on her body."

Reiji could see the question burning in Wendy's mind, how she refrained from asking and was pleased by her manners. He decided then he didn't mind young Wendy Marvell, even so if she was shy and clumsy.

"Lucy mentioned you were a healer." Reiji commented, looking over Lucy and seeing her scars were gone completely, even the faded ones. "You have quite the gift."

Wendy perked up, despite the man in front of her being dangerous. In fact, Wendy had taken the time with Erza and Gajeel to watch the men of this house for the past two days while keeping a certain dragon slayer and ice mage out and away from Lucy. The brothers were minding their business, but they did seem to care about Lucy from what Wendy could gather with them slipping in and out of her room.

"She mentioned us?" Wendy felt hope, that for a second Lucy didn't completely forget, that she still cared.

"She would tell us stories about your guild, even if it made her sad." Reiji tells Wendy.

Wendy looked down, shoulders slumping, "How sad was Lucy?"

"Sad, but she is strong. She's a survivor." Reiji confidently said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Wendy's shoulders slumped at the reminder that they hadn't been there when Lucy needed them, that  _she_  hadn't been there for the blonde who was there for everyone else. Even when she lost her father, Lucy's smile never faltered. No one had really asked if she was okay, not even when the smell of salt lingered on her being.

It was then Wendy truly realized that Lucy might be the strongest person she knew. Of course Erza, Natsu, Gajeel were all strong, physically. That people often thought that Lucy was a weak link, but Lucy was the exact opposite. Lucy was smart, kind, and protective. She kept them safe, even sacrificed Aquarius, but maybe the real thing Wendy finally understood was maybe they didn't know Lucy like they thought they did.

It was clear now Lucy kept her emotions to herself mostly, that she kept the secrets that held burden to herself.

"Was she happy?" Wendy asked softly, but Reiji was able to pick up on it. "When she was here with you all these months, was she truly happy?"

Reiji softly sighed, glancing at the blonde who looked peaceful on the infirmary bed. He thought of his answer carefully. Thought of the woman they first met, who resisted, then submitted, who became depressed and lost the luster in her brown eyes. Thought of the woman who protected Yui so fiercely and brought out sides of himself and his brothers they hated existed within them. How Lucy had suddenly changed too, and was not the naive girl she once was, of how she smiled and she taught them to live with humanity.

"I think she will be now." Reiji confesses, because he couldn't remember her being truly happy.

Now that Fairy Tail was back, he noticed her struggling with that sliver of depression. How keeping a secret slowly ate her inside out, but now that they were soon to know the very truth, maybe now she could be happy. To bring to worlds she lived in and make them become one, and where that took a lot of wishful thinking, Reiji knew they'd try for her.

As of out of character that was for them, they would try so the Celestial Mage would smile more brightly. They would do it so the star that once shined so brightly in the night would shine brightly once again.

A flutter in Lucy's heartbeat and the hitch in her breath caught the attentions of the young dragon slayer and vampire, causing their conversation to fall short as they watched the fluttering of Lucy's eyes. A groan escaped her chapped lips as she turned to her side away from them, slowly opening her eyes.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?" Wendy asked softly, placing a hand of the celestial mage's arm.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I hear you." She turned to look over at Wendy, then looked around her surroundings. "My head hurts."

Wendy nodded quickly, "You seemed to hit your head pretty hard. I was able to heal most of the concussion, but the throbbing is probably a natural response."

Lucy could only hum, not really taking in what Wendy was saying. She was trying to remember what happened, because she could recall waking up in a cell and the other woman, ands she could remember a face, but words and names were a blur.

"Oi, you can't just barge in there pinky pie!" Ayato barked out as soon as Natsu slammed the infirmary door open.

"Lucy!" He grinned, relieved to see her awake finally. He had been restless, needing to know what the hell was going on but no one would answer his questions if he asked. He continued to ignore Ayato, who was more annoying than Gray. Which surprised Natsu because that popsicle was  _annoying_.

"Natsu." She offered as small smile, taking a glass of water Reiji had gotten her and giving him a smile of thanks.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Reiji asked now, wanting to check her vitals but knew it was pointless since Wendy had healed her.

Lucy scratched her head, wincing lightly, "Honestly? I have a headache and I'm tired, but other than that I feel fine. Probably need to walk around soon."

"You will walk around later." Reiji agreed, with Wendy nodding her head in agreement too.

By now the room was being filled with the others, who heard the commotion of Ayato and Natsu. Gray had learned that the two, plus Laito, were annoying to no end. Weirdly enough, Juvia was able to get along with some of the men Lucy lived with, and one being Subaru Sakamaki- a man who they quickly learned had major anger issues.

Gray supposed it was because water, Juvia's magic, was a natural calming element that it just didn't bother the youngest brother of the house, and that didn't settle well with Gray. Thankfully, Juvia spent most of her time around him still.

Happy had taken a sport in calling Azusa Mukami and Kanato Sakamaki weirdos, creeps and other names in his insult book that caused the twoo to get upset. Yet the flying blue cat didn't';t fear them, finding it amusing- like he did every time he riled someone up.

Levy had spent her time with Yui, who showed the blue haired bookworm the library that Lucy always had at her disposal. Levy had been amazed how her blonde best friend basically had a bookstore to herself, more if that.

Weirdly, Kou had gotten along with Gray. The blonde male had just started talking and he didn't exactly annoy Gray, but the ice mage's guard was still up. Laito hadn't tried any advances, which surprised some of the brothers, but they dismissed it as the tension being the reason. Yuma had been in a continuous stare down with Gajeel, who's piercing red gaze tried to go through the half breed. Erza, she minded her own business, every now and then glancing at the door Shuu had disappeared behind of two days ago and hadn't come out since.

"Are you feeling well, Lucy?" Erza asked, coming up to her bed side.

"Yeah." Lucy says, not feeling like going through it and glancing at Wendy to say nothing, knowing already Reiji wouldn't. "Hit my head though, so I don't remember everything. Just bits and pieces."

Gajeel frowned, "Not even the bite mark that was in your neck? You remember that?"

"Yo, back off." Yuma warned, coming to step up next to Wendy. "She just woke up."

Gajeel glared his glare at Yuma, "You don't think I know that? Doesn't change the fact that Bunny Girl here has something she needs to tell us. The way she's fidgeting nervously right now tells me she remembers enough."

It was true, Lucy sat in her bed moving uncomfortably at the thought of their reactions to what the truth would be. How would they react? What would they think if her? Would they accept her and the brothers, or be disgusted? Lucy wasn't sure if she could bare that.

"Yeah? And that doesn't change the fact that you can't actually force her to say anything." Subaru muttered under his breath.

Subaru and Lucy, the duo that none of the brothers thought would get along but did. They didn't actively hang around one another, but it was more that they understood each other. It happened one random night that Subaru happened to be outside. He was tending the rose garden, the one place that gave him a sense of peace, and she had been laying on a bench looking up at the starry night sky with the most content face he'd seen on her facial structure.

_"You know they'll throw a fit if they know you're out here." Subaru grunted out, standing over the blonde and blocking her view._

_Lucy rolled her eyes in response, "For what? Being with you?" She sighed softly, gently trying to push him away slightly so she could see the sky. "Reiji knows I'm out here. I asked since it was a clear sky."_

_Subaru wasn't surprised, this girl was smart enough not to piss them off. She was very intellectual, something they all came to quickly learn. She was a heiress, of course she had a phenomenal education that expanded over expectations. Despite the past few months, Subaru had notice her smile lessen and her brown eyes losing their luster._

_It was a reminder of his mother, before she gotten to the point she had gotten._

_"You're not going to force a smile? Or even try?" Subaru raised an eyebrow at her in question._

_"Did you know that the worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to keep the tears from falling?" Lucy questioned in a soft voice. "I lived that way a long time, even within my guild because I hate making people worry. They see me smile and assume everything is alright, and never once has anyone besides my spirits asked me if I was okay. Even if it was indirect."_

_Subaru's eyes widen slightly, huffing and turning his head away feeling a little blush, "Stupid girl, I wasn't asking if you were okay. I couldn't care less for you're well being."_

_Lucy didn't care, she didn't care that he didn't care, but she felt like talking. She needed it, "I never wanted pretty dresses or money. Not like how my father wanted for me and himself. I yearned for a place to recognize me for who I was, and while Fairy Tail is my other family that's now broken, it still yearn for that."_

_Subaru huffed again, begrudgingly sitting at the other end of the bench Lucy laid on, "We see you for who you are, idiot. Stubborn and resilient. Those people, Fairy Tail, are bastards that don't deserve the forgiveness I already know you've given them."_

_"And how would you know that?" Lucy inquired curiously._

_"Because that's who you are, Lucy." Subaru says, leaning back. "You're also fragile and broken right now. Yet somehow you find it in yourself to be outgoing and even trying to take Yui's spot. Even make an effort to be humane with us. Why?"_

_Lucy only smiled up at the stars, "Remember this. Everyone you meet fears something, loves something and has lost something. It's nice to remember that so you can understand others more."_

_Subaru clenched his fists and growled lowly, "And what makes you think you know me at all? You think you're that great?"_

_"No." Lucy answered with honesty. "I never think myself great, but I know loss when I see it in someone's eyes. I used to see it every morning in the mirror when I was five up until I was sixteen, and now more recently. I see it in your eyes that you've lost something, and no one ever deserves the misery of it."_

_Subaru stayed silent, as did Lucy who eventually drifted off to sleep. In turn, Subaru carried her to her room, having some newfound respect._

"She promised." Natsu cut in, his onyx eyes boring into her own brown. "Celestial mages never break their promises."

"Now isn't the time." Laito chirped. "Usagi-chan should rest."

Lucy sighed and shook her head at Laito, "No, he's right. I did promise to tell them, and there's really no avoiding it anymore."

"Lucy." Yuma sternly argues, but again earns a shake of her head.

"No." Lucy says and offers a reassuring smile. "Let me tell them, alone. I want to tell them by myself please."

"But-"

"As you wish." Reiji cut Ayato off, looking at both the Sakamaki's and Mukami's. "Let's give them some space.

Watching the vampire walk out, even with Yui in tow who offered a small smile of encouragement, it was a bit nerve racking since Lucy hadn't had someone around her. It was also the first time Lucy had been truly alone with the members of Fairy Tail, without a Sakamaki brother, or a Mukami, or even Yui. It was the first time Lucy actually felt threatened by her family, the people she was supposed to call family, causing her to feel even more conflicted as they stared her down with expecting looks.

"Juvia let it slip that when Jellal found her, he had already been tracking you and the Sakamaki brothers for a few weeks. His main concern was that they are not from Earthland." Erza spoke sternly, eyeing Lucy as if she was uncertain who's side the blond was on.

Lucy should have felt offended, but pushing all her own emotions aside, she understood where Erza was coming from. She understood the looks her guildmates gave her. Wendy and Happy watching uncertainty of how this would play out, Gray and Gajeel expressionless, Carla with sympathy, and Juvia with Levy just unsure what to think. Natsu though, her best friend looked at her like he was uncertain if he knew her, and in honest truth, none of them knew her anymore.

"About a month after the guild disbanded I found that I couldn't stay in my apartment anymore. There were too many memories, to many emotions that I didn't want to feel, so I decided to leave. I had a job lined up, an apartment, but I was hardly even there mentally. Physically, sure. Emotionally, no." Lucy started, but Erza cut in.

"What does this have to do with them?"

"Everything." Lucy said it so simply. "Please, don't interrupt my story. You want to know the truth, remind me of my oath as a Celestial Mage, then let me speak my truth."

No one said anything after, and Lucy took their silence as an agreement.

"I wanted to go and visit my parents graves, so Loke accompanied me to the old Heartfilia Estate, and that's where I met them, and their father. I was upset to see strangers around my parent's gravestones, but when I got there to confront them it was all set in stone as to what would happen. I learned the truth my father never told me, that it didn't matter that I ran away, that I joined a guild and I had been happy. It would have all been ripped away the moment that man found me." Lucy heard the door open, where Yuma and Kou stood guard as she told the truth, and saw Yui slip in to stand besides her. She wasn't surprised that they'd come back though, almost bringing a smile to her face as she spoke.

"When I was five years old, my father made a deal with the Mr. Sakamaki, that when I spent a full year with his sons, I would choose one of my liking to wed, and in return Mr. Sakamaki would fund all my father's expeditions. I recently learned that when Mr. Sakamaki went to his world, he left my father a set amount of money to last until he could come next, but father blew in and went bankrupt. Flash forward all these years, Mr. Sakamaki came to collect.

"I knew there was something off about them, didn't know they weren't from here at first but I felt their darkness and in time they tried to make me learn my place. They being Ayato and Laito. Shuu slept most times, Reiji wanted me unharmed for my status, Kananto just wanted me to bake, and Subaru says I reminded him of his mother, why- don't ask. Yet my third day with them I learned what they were after pushing the two damn red headed assholes to far, and that is that they are simply vampires."

She saw them tense at the word  _vampires_  and knew that she would have to explain even more, the whole ass story. She glanced at Yui, who offered her a smile. She knew the other girl wanted her happy and safe, but Yui deserved it so much more.

"Yui was the reason I stayed in the first place. I had planned on running until I found out I signed the contract myself, my own word binding me there, but I saw how they treated Yui less than humane. Biting her, physical and verbal abuse, and so I took it for her. I riled them up, I took the verbal abuse, the biting, and in time I came to thrive off it."

"But why Lucy?" It was Gray, whispering so low his voice cracked. "Why would you allow this? That isn't the Lucy of Fairy Tail."

"Because it distracted me. For once in my life I allowed my light to dim, to allow myself to accept I wasn't stop pretending everything would be okay suddenly. I was mad all the time, so with them the pain was something that distracted me from my grief, from sacrificing Aquarius, to Natsu leaving with just a note with Happy, to the guild disbanding and to everyone leaving.

"When I lost my mother, it was so lonely in that house. You don't understand, not entirely. When Natsu saved me back in the town of Hargeon, it was the first time I felt warmth and love and acceptance in a long time. Losing it again, I lost a part of myself."

"They hurt you, and you're going to marry one of them?" Natsu's voice was calm, to calm, and it reminded her of how he would talk to enemies that hurt her. That dangerous tone that warned to pick your words carefully.

Yet Lucy was firm in her resolve, "Shuu was there for me when no one else was. The way we met was not ideal, but he was the one to check on me during nights I cried out  _your_  name, Natsu. He was the one who listened to me when I decided I didn't want to be mad, and he was the one I woke up next to the nights I was lonely and cried myself to sleep. Not you, not anyone from Fairy Tail."

She saw Natsu frown at that, "I didn't know Lucy! You can't marry a  _vampire_ , a  _demon_."

"Vampire and demons, two different things." Lucy muttered, sighing. "You don't understand, that they are actually capable of humanity. They felt entitled to hurting people who aren't like them, but here in Earthland they are not invincible, and they know this. They know you could beat or possibly kill them here, and in so they've been working on blending in, being more  _human_ , and caring. They aren't evil, aren't looking to take over the world and start dark guilds, so don't go pointing fingers and accusing them. You don't know them."

It was well known that Lucy was a good judge of character, but for her to agree to an arrange marriage to some who wasn't even human? That was new, but most of the group understood Lucy had made her mind up. They just weren't on board or agreeing with this.

"Yuma? Is he really your cousin?" Levy asks, and it's the first time Lucy looked away.

"He is." Lucy says. "Born here, ended up in an other world, whole backstory on how he changed, and then back here. How he got over there in the first place, he refuses to tell me."

"Why?" Erza asks. "Why deny that information?"

"He's honoring my mother's request, so Ruki tells me. I decided to let him tell me when he's ready. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with mama and her sister." Lucy says, glancing at Yuma who's face was expressionless.

Natsu went to grab Lucy, shaking his head, "You're not staying here with whatever the hell they are, Lucy. You're going to come home to Fairy Tail, where it's safe."

Something in Lucy snapped at that as she wrenched her arm out of Natsu's grip and glared, "I will not." Her tone caused a shiver to go down Natsu's spine. "Do you think that if they wanted me dead that I would still be breathing? That I'm not safe here?"

"Obviously you're not!" Natsu growled, trying not to direct his anger on her. "Did they brainwash you and turn your brain to mush? You were nearly  _dead_  Lucy!"

"They did bring you back here for a blood transfusion." Gray chimed.

Levy grasped Lucy's hand gently, "If that's normal Lucy, then you're not safe. They'll kill you."

It was Yui who spoke up, "You're all being ignorant of what she's trying to tell you all. Let me make it clear then. If they wanted Lucy dead, she would be dead but now she's getting married to the very man who unexpectedly was there and helped her through the hardships she was left to face alone. They might not be human, but does that not mean they don't deserve a chance? That doesn't mean you have to like them ."

"Yui." Lucy whispered, her heart clenching at the usually timid girl sticking up for both her and the brothers. Meanwhile Kou and Yuma shared an impressed look that Yui had balls enough to stand up to the mages.

Gajeel wanted to say something, Mavis did he want to say something but he realized seeing Lucy gripping Yui's hand now instead if Levy's, how dependent Lucy really was on these people. That she truly believed that these men cared about her. Glancing at Natsu, the iron dragon slayer could tell that his fellow fire dragon slayer was coming to the same conclusion. Even Erza and Gray had come to that conclusion.

They would have to prove Lucy wrong and wait the vampires out until one of them slipped up. Which was bound to happen. Seeing that none of the family of her guild looked happy, Lucy's hope wavered and that fear rooted itself in place. Yet it was worse when the others besides Natsu or Gajeel didn't really say anything else.

"We'll figure this more out later, and talk more about this once we actually process it all." Erza says, looking around at the others. "For now we must relocate Dragon Cry and finish our original mission. Then decide what to do after."

* * *

**Thank you like always for the support on this story! It means so much, especially since I procrastinated my assignment to finish this chapter haha. Love you all.**

**Also please check out my new Fairy Tail story,**   _Dynasty_.

**Please comment your thoughts and leave a kudo!**

**T** **hank you again for the support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 | H O M E**

* * *

 

Dragon Cry had been easy enough to get ahold of again with the help of the Sakamaki's and Mukami's, who actually lent the helping hand despite being openly judged by the members of Fairy Tail. It was something Lucy expected to happen, the rejection of her guild that didn't exactly understand her reasonings and justification for the brothers. Yet she's also learned she doesn't need anyone's approval, she was a grown adult capable of making her own decisions.

Both Gray and Natsu, along with Erza and Gajeel were trying to get it into her head that she had been both emotionally abused and verbally abused by the two set of vampire families, that the choice she was making wasn't rational.

Yet she never budged. They were not the ones that were there for her when she grieved. Not even when her father passed or when she lost Michelle, or even Éclair. No one had been there for the loss of her mother besides Aquarius, and Lucy lost her too. Sure the Sakamaki's were harsh, violent and somewhat abusive (more to Yui), but they weren't bad. They could put up a front, but they cared more than they let on.

People could call both Yui and herself stupid girls who were naive, but Lucy has seen their other sides. Just because her guild didn't understand them, or approve had nothing to do with Lucy's personal experience. Gajeel had tortured Team Shadow Gear,  _Levy_ , and even Lucy herself. Laxus had went against the guild to overthrow Master Makarov, but in the end they were forgiven and given another chance.

This was no different, so Lucy would only nod her head in response and tell them that she appreciated their concern but that she was fine. Which was true, she was okay. For once the ranging emotions in her chest were settled in place, and maybe that was because she had been so close to death. There was more to life than being stuck in the pass, so she decided it was time to move forward.

Lucy was sure if she gave that response again anytime soon then someone was going to try to beat some sense into her. Now that they had been living with Lucy and the brothers for about a week, nothing on their judgement had seemed to change, and she knew herself it didn't help with some of the brothers not putting any effort in.

Yui tried, even though Lucy knew the other girl wanted nothing more than Lucy herself to be whisked away from this house, she tried to get along with Fairy Tail. They took to her though, and Lucy even heard Juvia tell Yui she should join Fairy Tail.

"Reiji is making dinner." Yui says, knocking lightly as she opened Lucy's door to find the blonde looking out over the gardens. "Though he says it's a nuisance for cooking so much food for dragon slayers, I think he secretly enjoys it."

This caused Lucy to give a little laugh and nod of agreement, "You know Reiji loves cooking, it's why he keeps doing those monthly dinners that never work out. He's like a housewife, but I didn't say that."

Yui could only laughed at that, because it was true. Every single dinner was ruined, and Reiji would get flustered and be upset like a mother with badass children. Which was what the brothers seemed to like to act like.

"I didn't hear anything from you." Yui says with a grin and finger to her lips to keep the secret. "I wanted to see how you were doing today. You've hardly really been outside your room, and everyone has been worried. Shuu won't say what's wrong."

Lucy sighed, giving Yui a small smile afterwards. "I've been coming to terms with everything, trying to really think what the next step of my life will be. Shuu says that he'd go with me back to Fairy Tail, if that was what I wanted."

"Is that what you want?" Yui asks, taking the seat next to her. "To go back to Fairy Tail? They seem like good people who really care about your well being."

"They are good people." Lucy leaned her head back against the wall, looking back out the window. "I just don't want to bring more problems to the guild. They've been through so much, and with what just happened, the last thing I want is to involve anyone else in this family business."

Yui could see the worry in Lucy's brown eyes, knowing that being so close to death and whatever happened to Lucy when she was gone in that time seemed to have changed her a little more. She was more in tune, and whatever was going on behind Lucy's closed bedroom doors, only Shuu seemed to know.

"He helps me with my nightmares." Lucy tells Yui softly, admitting the truth. "Shuu comes here every night, we talk about everything and nothing. Then when I sleep, that night comes back. The cave, the woman and Kino." Lucy trailed off.

"Kino?" Yui asks, sitting straight.

"Kino Sakamaki." Lucy answered, hand going up to lightly touch the spot he had bit her. "The nightmares bring back something every time, little by little. The down side is reliving it each night, but Shuu is there to wake me up when it becomes to much."

Yui frowned, leaning forward to grab her hands, "We never hear you having nightmares. Does anyone else know?"

"No one hears because I had Aries redo my room installation with her wool to sound proof it the best she could, which she did exactly so." Lucy smiled at Yui in reassurance. "Reiji knows, Shuu and I are keeping it to ourselves. Trying to figure out what Kino wants before saying anything, because he's not a good person Yui. It's another reason I don't want to involve my guild."

"They have a right to know too, Lucy." Yui pointed out.

"They don't have to know every aspect of my life either, Yui." Lucy argued softly. "If I tell them this, they won't live their lives. They will worry about me and they don't need to be in another life and death situation."

"They worry because they love you too." Yui reminds the blonde, squeezing Lucy's hand in comfort. "I love you, and so do the Sakamaki's and Mukami's and your spirits. We don't want to see you hurt."

"And I don't want to see people who've put their lives on the line for me do it again." Lucy shook her head, knowing Yui didn't know all the life and death situations Lucy has been in. "Please keep this to yourself for now Yui. This is my choice, and I don't need anyone pushing me one direction."

Yui understood, nodding her head and backing down from saying anything else. It was perfect timing for their conversation to end since a soft knock broke their sudden silence. Lucy was quick to pull Yui in for a hug, feeling grateful for the girl who only had the best intentions.

"Don't fret over me. I'll be okay." Lucy promises, kissing Yui on the cheek and going over to her bedroom door.

On the other side of the door stood Kou, holding a few books. "Yuma said some of these your mom used to read and sent me to give them to you."

At this Yui excused herself, saying hi to Kou as she passed him on the way out. Lucy raised an eyebrow looking at the spine of the books and gave a little laugh. The books Kou was holding was a math book and a children's coloring book, causing Lucy to roll her eyes and laugh a little louder.

"Come in and close the door so you can tell me whatever it is you want to tell me." Lucy tells him, reading the other blonde like an open book. That fact didn't surprise Kou much, seeing as she was his best friend. That was his claim on her that he wouldn't let anyone have, secretly of course.

His blue eyes trailed after her as Lucy went to sit back on the window bench that looked over the gardens. Closing the door to her bed room, Kou went and took the seat next to her. Why he needed to tell her this, he wasn't sure. He just did.

"Yuma wanted me to be the one to marry you." Kou softly admitted to Lucy, "Yet we never had the connection, because the reality is I see you like my sister."

There was a moment of silence. That moment caused Kou's very human anxiety to kick in, feeling the same nerves he would have had he been human. Feelings he didn't miss feeling, but didn't mind the reminder.

"Is that because we're both blonde?" Lucy teased, nudging him with a small smile unfazed by his confession. "Even if Yuma wanted you to marry me, I could never. That day you sat with me in the library, and we talked. It was clear then you were the brother I never had- the fun one. Yuma is brooding and protective."

Kou couldn't help but grin at the acceptance Lucy was giving him. He was never one to really care for others, sure he could fake it but he had been more open minded recently because Lucy reminded him that he was once a human. He was just like them once, without the magic, and his heart was human still. He just forced himself to be cold, to survive. It was him and his brothers against the world.

Now things were changing, Kou noticed, with himself, his brothers and even the Sakamaki's. Kou believed that maybe it was Earthland itself changing them, because in this world where magic was real and people fought for those they loved, and where forgiveness was a thing- maybe they could be better.

Kou knew he wanted to be better, and plus this was where Yuma was originally born. Which was mind blowing to Kou still, and even Ruki. Over all, Kou wanted to stay in this world away from all the anger and bloodlust that came from their lives, because here he felt home. Yet he wasn't sure if that was because of this place or because of Lucy loving him and caring for him. That Lucy was the benefactor for them all.

"Don't marry Shuu if you don't love him, Lucy." Kou suddenly says, giving her a serious expression. "I know what the deal was, and that man is no good. Karlheinz is sly and manipulative, and even Yuma said it- we don't know his true intentions with you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, frowning suddenly. First Kino and now Karlheinz?

Kou slung an arm over her shoulders, "What I mean is do what makes you happy for once, Lucy. You deserve that happiness, even if that means if it's with Shuu or another one of them, or even the pink haired idiot down stairs. From what Yuma has told me, your mother would have wanted you happy. We are here just to reassure that."

Lucy couldn't help but feel touched, nearly moved emotionally enough to cry at his last words. She didn't cry though, instead she held those tears back, lunging out of his arm around her shoulders and hugged Kou tightly. She knew that Fairy Tail loved her, cared for her happiness but no one has ever told her she had a choice

Her father took that away. Fairy Tail thought she needed protecting, and now she was being told she had the choice. Even Shuu and Reiji always told her she had a choice, as did Yuma, Ruki, and Yui. Yet it was something about Kou understanding her mother through Yuma's words, and reiterating that to her that got her. Someone  _understood_.

"Thank you, Kou." Lucy whispered, smiling at him with a radiant smile Kou hadn't seen in a while.

He knew then that Lucy was going to be just fine, whether it be with them or with Fairy Tail. It was all up to her, and now she knew she had choices. Her life was her own, and Kou only wanted to be a part of it.

 

* * *

 

He didn't understand what was wrong with her, why she changed so much from the girl he last saw. No, he did understand but Natsu wanted to refuse to accept that reason and was looking for another one that made more sense. In his head these men were monsters who touched Lucy and harmed her, and they had no right.

Yet she allowed it, so what reasoning did he even have to go punch that stupid Shuu in the face? If he did and Lucy asked why after she was done yelling at him, and his reasoning was because he felt like it- well then she might punch him and be mad again. He couldn't risk that, because now it was the fact they needed to take her back home where she belongs.

Yui had first asked him to take Lucy away from this house, and now defended the brothers. It made Natsu wonder what had changed. Was it because Shuu was going to  _supposedly_  marry Lucy?Natsu honestly had no clue, he just knew now that woman were confusing as hell. Mad about one thing one second, and mad about another the next.

Igneel never taught him any of this stuff, and Gajeel and Gray just laughed at him when he asked. It was Levy who took pity on him and would tell him what to do, but not even Levy had a solution for this. If Lucy wanted to stay here, live her life in this country then how could they change her mind?

"Oi, pinky- you look like you're thinking too hard." Ayato sneered. "Don't hurt yourself, we don't need Lucy being upset over you again."

Something inside Natsu snapped at that, because now he had his reason to punch Ayato in that stupid smug face of his. Which he did, moving faster than Ayato registered and got a solid punch in the pureblood's face.

Ayato snarled, backing up a few steps at the sheer force of Natsu's punch. No one ever hit him, disrespecting him as such in his home and got away with it. It was not about to be accepted now. Ayato's green eyes narrowed at Natsu, lips pulled back knowing his fangs would piss the dragon slayer off more. Hell, Ayato could feel the hate from Natsu a mile away for him and his brothers.

"As much as you say you hate us for what we  _are_ , the truth is you hate us for what he did." Ayato licked his lips, knowing he was about to cross another line that would help no one. Yet he couldn't help the temptation of his next words. "You hate me because these fangs pierced through Lucy's soft neck, causing her to cry out in pain and moan at the sheer pleasure of having her blood sucked."

Levy winced at the sudden heat in the house, knowing Natsu was about to blow a fuse. Yet she frowned at Ayato's words, feeling Gajeel tense next to her. She knew that the reason Gajeel had become concerned with Lucy's wellbeing was because his dragon had claimed her as kin, the same way Wendy had as well. It happened that day he saved her from . one of the nine demons, which is what he told Levy.

"He's really going to stand there gloating about that?" Gajeel glare intensified at the red head vampire, who was now dodging Natsu's punches swiftly.

"He's egging Natsu on." Levy told Gajeel, noticing how Ayato wasn't throwing punches back, yet instead he'd teleport and say some other smart ass remarks and taunt Natsu with his one weakness that gets him each time, Lucy.

Meanwhile, Gray sighed and shook his head at the two pink haired idiots who were the most annoying people in the room. The past week had been interesting to say the least, seeing how at ease Lucy was with these men. It was weird, because she fit right in. He didn't understand it, how she could be so calm and let them hurt her. In fact, Gray didn't want to understand it because he believed he would hate the truth even more.

"Oh no, we didn't even make it to dinner." Yui sighed, knowing Reiji would be upset about a fight this early on.

"Why did she stay?" Gray asked Yui suddenly, who was a bit surprised at the question. "She says it was to protect you, but there's more to it other than the whole marriage contract shit."

Yet instead of Yui answering, Yuma did. He knew the answers to his cousin, her reasonings and who she was. All the years he was gone, and how much he'd changed the one thing that seemed to stay consistent in his life now was Lucy. She hadn't changed since she was a child, still having those big brown eyes and a heart of gold. An angel in the dark.

"She stayed because she didn't want to be lonely." Yuma tells Gray with a look of annoyance. "Really, I don't know how many times we need to repeats it to you all to get it. Lucy stayed, and sure I wasn't here at first to protect her, but when I was there have no doubt Lucy was the safest she'd ever been."

Yui nodded, backing Yuma up but also adding onto the explanation, "I think staying eased her heart ache, and like she told you before- she lost herself in darkness. Yet I think she had to lose herself a bit to find herself, and she did that with everyone in this room."

Yui then turned to look fully at Gray, "I know the first day we met I asked you to help Lucy out of this house. Then I realized something recently for myself that was probably the same for her. My family  _are_  the Sakamaki's and Mukami's. My father sent me away without looking back, and all I have is them. My point is, everyone in this room has played a role in Lucy's life that's lead her  _here_ , to this very point. Each one of us are important to her and who she is now, and we all have to accept that on both sides."

Yuma was impressed with the small petite human girl who used to run away and shake in bones with fear. Now she was having a back bone, and he knew it was because she had the same urge to protect Lucy the same way his cousin had protected her. He had respect for Yui before and it seemed to grow now.

Yet Gray knew that this girl had a point, Lucy had grown as a person. She wasn't the same person she when they left her back in Magnolia to grow themselves. She had her own demons to face, and she had in a way the no one expected. Gray understood why, did he like it? No, but he didn't have a choice anymore.

Lucy was her own person, and he knew her enough to know that she hated being controlled or told what to do. Which was exactly what they were doing to her, he realized.  _Whoops, no wonder why she gets upset with us._

Wendy sighed with Juvia off to the side, who sat at the table playing chest with Subaru and Azusa. Wendy and Juvia knew better than to get involved with any of the fights, because the reality was that everyone had to work out their issues. Like Subaru, who's eyebrow was twitching suddenly at the loudness of the room.

Without a word, Juvia and Wendy sat there while Subaru flipped the chest board and turned to look at the two idiots fighting while yelling their heads off. It pissed Subaru off hearing Ayato speaking about Lucy like an object, knowing damn well he was waiting for a niece or nephew from said woman. Then Natsu, who fought because he was confused on how to handle his own damn emotions.

"I got Natsu and you handle your brother?" Erza says, who tuned out to be one of the only woman besides Juvia and Lucy who had Subaru's respect.

"Sound's like a plan." Subaru muttered, stomping over and grabbing Ayato and kicking the back of his shin hard to knock him to the floor. "Shut the hell up already."

"Natsu." Erza grabbed the flaming slayer, slamming his head against the wall and holding him there. "Calm down and behave."

"What the hell is going on down here?" Lucy's voice cut through the room, causing Natsu to stop struggling and Ayato to shut up.

Lucy rose an eyebrow, Kou standing behind her with a frown having heard some of Ayato's words when they left her room to see if Reiji was done with dinner after their talk.

"He started it." Natsu blurted, and nearly everyone is face-planted the floor.

"Is that really what you're going with?" Lucy asked, sighing at the never maturing man in front of her.

"I don't get why you stay here when you can go home." Natsu stated so suddenly, it caught Lucy off guard. "You trust everyone so easily. It gets you into situations and sometimes hurt. You belong at home with the guild,  _our_  family. Not here playing family-"

"Stop." Lucy cut him off, stepping into the living room. "Stop acting like you know everything. It's not just you Natsu, but  _all_  of you. Stop. Stop telling me what's good for me, or where I should be at or going. Who's good for me and who's not. Who's family and people I care for. You are not  _me_. You don't know my feelings, what I felt or been through. You are my friends, and family. Instead of tearing at me, try to support and understand me."

"Lucy." Levy stood, having every urge to comfort her friend who stood there with a carefully soft expression. It was sad, but she wasn't tearing up.

"I'm not asking you to accept them." Lucy stated, looking at her guild mates. "I'm not asking for your opinions or your thoughts, no. I'm asking you understand and trust  _me_." Her hand touched her chest at this, voice cracking with emotion.

It was Erza who stepped up, bowing her head. "Forgive me, Lucy. Forgive me for not listening and not trusting you." She paused, hesitating before asking the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue. "Do you trust these men with your life?"

"I trust them on the same level I trust the guild." Lucy softly said without hesitation. "I trust everyone in this room with my life. Fairy Tail saved my life on multiple occasions, but they saved me from myself. I was not myself even before they came into the picture. They are apart of my life now, like how you and Natsu and Gray and Wendy are. Including the guild."

Erza understood why, or had a better understanding than before. She never thought Lucy would struggle with dark emotions, and Erza was at fault like many others in the guild thinking that Lucy was the perfect person without these flaws that made them all human. These men probably hurt Lucy out of their instinctive nature, but they were also probably the reason that Lucy was alive and breathing in front of her today.

"Then I will be opened minded in accepting them, for you Lucy." Erza says, earning a smile from Lucy that she hadn't received in almost a year and a half now. A smile that Erza had missed a lot more than she knew.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy hugged her friend, feeling that now people were hearing her. Lucy then leaned to whisper into Erza's ear. "I know they seem cold and mean and aggressive, but they were raised with no love. All they knew was darkness, and they are still learning and thriving. Time is what they need, not to be provoked. Understand as well that's also why they are how they are."

Shuu then appeared, lightly placing his hand at the small of Lucy's back as he took the spot Kou had moved from. He knew he had to let Lucy deal with this, that him saying anything to defend her could add to the fire. Yet he wanted her to know he was there if she needed.

"Reiji want's everyone to know dinner is ready." Shuu announced for his brother, kissing Lucy's temple softly and heading toward's the dining room.

 

* * *

 

From the moment they all sat down at the dining table, that was big enough for everyone surprisingly, dinner had been uneventful. It was completely silent from all ends of the table, and the silence was awkward with tension. Some people on both sides accepted the situation and had decided to go with the flow, while some dismissed the idea of acceptance.

Yet it was thirteen words in one sentence that caused the silence to break in to surprise, "The best thing for Lucy would be to go back to Fairy Tail."

Hearing that caused Lucy's head to snap up in surprise as she stared at Shuu with wide eyes, who stood next to Reiji at the head of the table looking at her with eyes she never seen before. For the first time Shuu's blue eyes held a sense of understanding for her.

From a far Yuma watched his cousin suddenly beam with a radiance she had let dull out. He knew the reasoning behind it, and he was okay with it.

_"The best thing for Lucy would be to go back to Fairy Tail." Shuu muttered out, laying on the sofa in Reiji's room where he, Reiji, Ruki, and Yuma gathered._

_"Why the sudden change of mind?" Ruki questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"You were right." Shuu opened his eyes to look at Ruki. "Lucy and Yui are people, and maybe we should try to be better, but she deserves to be happy. To have freedom away from a contract, and if that means we all follow her where ever she goes, that's fine. As long as she's happy."_

_Yuma knew that Ruki had told Shuu and Reiji that the girls deserved to have a voice. To be able to live without fear or threats. That they had to be better, because the girls were the best thing they were gonna have. Yet the way Shuu spoke, Yuma noticed the emotion in his eyes. Why he just didn't express it was beyond Yuma, but he knew it was pride. All of the damn Sakamaki's had a lot of damn pride._

_"You love her don't you?" Yuma asked Shuu, stepping towards the blonde._

_Shuu straightened up, eyeing Yuma. "Lucy is a special girl to me. If it means I have to go with her to the ends of the world, to hell and back just to make her happy- I will. I will do my best to ensure her safety and happiness, to make her smile because she deserves that and so much more."_

_"It was a yes or no question, not a confession." Yuma deadpanned._

_Shuu huffed, cheeks pink as he turned his head. "Yes, I love her."_

_Yuma knew that Layla would have been very fond of Shuu. He knew she would have looked past what he was and would have accepted Shuu the very same why Lucy had, and knew his own mother would have been the same way. It was a Heartfilia thing to be that forgiving to a fault, but as long as Lucy was happy was what mattered._

_"Layla would have liked you, if she were still around." Yuma says, crossing his arms as he looked down on Shuu now. "But I'm trusting you with my cousin, Sakamaki. It's been no easy feat, but I notice how she is with you and how you're actually humane. Treat her good."_

_"Is that your consent?" Shuu cocked an eyebrow._

_"That's my universal right as her cousin and default last manly relative to give my consent to who I deem fit." Yuma huffed out._

_"Right, because that's a thing now." Shuu nodded, going along with Yuma's bad excuse for trying to be protective._

_Reiji pushed his glasses, feeling a foreign feeling at getting along for once. He felt at ease, and dare he say it- home. "Then we voice that Lucy's best place to be is in her guild and hope for the best that we can join as well."_

Erza watched with hope as Lucy beamed with excitement at the thought of going back to the guild, feeling warm that Lucy did want to go home. She knew Lucy wanted to, but as she watched Lucy suddenly still- well Erza knew there was a reason she stayed here.

"You're going with me right?" Lucy asked, looking at Shuu, then Kou and Yuma and the rest of them. "I can't just leave."

"If your guild will have us, then we would follow you anywhere." Yuma answered her, earning a nod.

"For Lucy's sake, and whatever the hell is going on I'm sure we can make something work out." Gray answered, giving Lucy a wink of reassurance.

Gajeel grunted knowing it didn't matter what the hell these men where, that Master Makarov was a sucker for Lucy's brown eyes and a big advocate for second chances and bettering one self. The brothers would be accepted either way.

Like a ray of sunshine, Lucy grinned and laughed, "Well let's eat and I'll ask Virgo to help us pack to go home."

 

* * *

 

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the delay in an update, I had writer's block for this chapter and how to write it out. It's really just a long filler chapter, but I wanted to do more character interactions, and hopefully I achieved that!**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and some more character interactions you'd like to see in the future chapters!**

**Also a big THANK YOU to all the support for this story! It amazes me so so much that this story is loved and seeing your comments give me inspiration and love to keep this story going. Thank you so so so much!**

**Please comment and leave kudos :)**


End file.
